Inesperado Amor
by Annie B. Malfoy
Summary: [CAPÍTULO 6 ON!] Não se pode controlar o amor. Não mesmo. Idas e vindas. Brigas e Declarações. Muitas coisas iam acontecer antes deles descobrirem o verdadeiro Amor.
1. Capítulo 1 - Descobertas

**Título:** Inesperado Amor

**Autora:** Annie B. Malfoy

**Shippers:** Ginny Weasley &amp; Draco Malfoy / Luna Lovegood &amp; Blaise Zabini / Pansy Parkinson &amp; Rony Weasley.

**Beta Responsável:**Amanda Z. Potter (Minha Irmã/Cunhada *-*)

**Sinopse:** Não se pode controlar o amor. Não mesmo. Idas e vindas. Brigas e Declarações. Muitas coisas iam acontecer antes deles descobrirem o verdadeiro Amor.

**Disclaimer: **Minha primeira DG, então, por favor, levem isso em consideração. HAHAHAHAHAHA.

**Coisas que vocês precisam saber: **

\- Nos PRIMEIROS capítulos Ginny estará com Harry. (Sorry, mas é necessário)

\- Não sei o que vou fazer com a Hermione, porque ando com uma implicância com ela. Se tiverem sugestões, podem se sentir à vontade para me falar. HAHAHAHAHA

**Personagens:** Amanda Zabini; É inspirada na minha irmã/cunhada/beta. Que é prima de Zabini nessa fic. E bem, vocês veram o quanto ela vai aprontar.

Ainda não sei de vou acrescentar mais algum personagem. Mas se resolver acrescentar eu aviso antes, ok?

Sem delongas, vamos ao capítulo ;*

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Fatos Históricos importantes / Descobertas**

A guerra havia acabado de modo surpreendente. Quem imaginaria que Lúcios Malfoy trairia o Lord das trevas e levaria a Ordem para seu covil? Pois é, ninguém. Mas foi o que ele fez. Segundo ele, pelo bem de sua família. Difícil de acreditar, não? No começo, Dumbledore fora o único a acreditar, assim fazendo com que todos os outros acreditassem também. Ele disse: "As pessoas são capazes de fazer qualquer coisa por aqueles que amam verdadeiramente." E, bem, quem iria contra Dumbledore, né? Ele, como sempre, estava certo em seus devaneios.

Pra mim é difícil imaginar uma pessoa tão nojenta e asquerosa como o Sr. Malfoy, agindo para proteger e cuidar de alguém, mesmo sendo sua família. Mas, querendo ou não, sendo normal ou uma coisa que julgava impossível, tinha acontecido. Foi graças a ele que tudo acabou mais rápido e com menos perdas do que esperávamos.

Os tempos difíceis tinham acabado, graças a Merlin. Finalmente tínhamos saído das trevas. Todos comemoravam e estavam felizes, pelo menos, todos da minha família. E o mundo bruxo estava em festa. Muitas famílias boas foram poupadas e muitos comensais tinham sido mortos ou presos. Alguns ainda enfrentavam processos no ministério. E, mesmo sabendo que famílias inteiras tinham sido mortas e que pessoas sofriam por isso, me sentia aliviada em olhar todos os ruivos que estavam reunidos pela sala e cozinha sorrindo e implicando uns com os outros. E claro que Harry e Hermione também estavam presentes, já são mais que parte da família.

O menino que matou Lord Voldemort ria como uma criança ao meu lado, ele finalmente conseguia relaxar. Harry tinha uma aparência muito mais bonita, estava maior e mais forte (eu sabia que era porque minha mãe o obrigava a comer sempre que podia), seus olhos adquiriram um novo e mais vibrante tom de verde e seu sorriso finalmente era leve e despreocupado. Bem, ainda tinha os cabelos desalinhados e a cicatriz em forma de raio na testa, ainda usava os arredondados óculos característicos, mas eu achava isso um charme. Suspirei levemente, sorrindo bobamente. Ainda tinha a paixonite por Harry, mesmo depois de todo esse tempo. Mas logo parei de pensar nisso, porque minha mãe chamava a todos para comer.

Todos se sentaram quando mamãe fez as bandejas de comida flutuarem até a mesa e, como o bando de esfomeados que são, se serviram rapidamente. Cada grupinho ao redor da mesa conversava sobre algo diferente e era um falatório só. Ri, olhando a mesa, uma bagunça. Estava feliz que todos de minha família e quem amava estavam bem.

Suspirei contente e comecei a prestar atenção no que Rony dizia. O menino parecia falar de algo sério com Hermione, que o olhava boquiaberta.

\- Ela nem deve estar triste com isso. Sempre foi insensível e fútil, vocês sabem. - Disse o ruivo de maneira displicente.

\- Larga de ser insensível, Rony! É CLARO, que ela deve estar mal! Perdeu toda a sua família na guerra, não sobrou ninguém! - Disse a morena olhando irritada, e parecendo indignada, para o ruivo. - Você tem uma pedra no lugar do coração?

\- Você sabe que não! – Disse sorrindo e piscando pra garota que apenas ganhou um rubor nas bochechas e deu um tapa em seu ombro. - Só acho improvável que algo vá mudar pra ela por causa disso. - Continuo dando de ombros.

\- Uma pessoa nunca continua a mesma depois de perder as pessoas que ama, Ron. – Harry falou, olhando para o amigo com uma cara pensativa. – E disso posso falar com toda a certeza!

\- Exatamente! – Concordou prontamente Hermione.

\- Bem, não sei nem de quem estão falando, mas acho que Harry está certo. Não tem como não mudar depois de perder quem amamos. – Falei olhando de Harry para meu irmão.

\- Bem, eu só acredito vendo. – Rony disse rindo com ar descrente.

\- Ah, estamos falando de Pansy Parkinson. – Explicou Mione.

\- E como a conversa chegou nela? – Perguntei curiosa, afinal, não falavam dos sonserinos com frequência.

\- Bem, estávamos falando das famílias que foram mortas, e a dela é uma delas. – Explicou Mione, com uma cara de pena. – Ela foi à única que sobreviveu. Aparentemente, os pais tinham a feito sair do país. – Deu de ombros.

\- Aposto que ela deve ter ficado feliz quando voltou e descobriu que toda a fortuna da família era dela pra fazer o que quisesse. – Rony falou debochadamente. Recebeu um olhar extremamente irritado de Hermione.

Não consegui conter o riso olhando aquela cena. Não sabia quem era mais teimoso, se era o irmão ou a amiga. Logo vi que Harry me observava e ria também. Ele passou a mão pelo meu rosto e me olhou nos olhos.

\- Você tem uma risada contagiante. Impossível não sorrir ao te ouvir rindo. – Disse, distraidamente, acariciando meu rosto. Parei de rir e fiquei corada pelo elogio. Antes que eu pudesse pensar em responder, fui interrompida.

\- Olha, George, que casal mais fofo! – Implicou Fred cutucando o irmão gêmeo e fazendo todos na mesa olharem pra nós e darem risadas.

\- São uns pombinhos apaixonados mesmo. – Completou o irmão falando com uma voz fofa forçada. Senti meu rosto esquentando, devia estar da cor dos meus cabelos. Fechei a cara pra ele.

\- Deixem sua irmã em paz! – Mamãe ralhou com eles, dando um tapa no braço de cada um. Mas, mal podia conter o sorriso bobo no rosto só de pensar na ideia. Revirei os olhos.

\- Parem com isso! Nós não somos um casal! – Disse, me levantando e indo pra o jardim atrás de casa. Fui direto para o meu lugar favorito. Em baixo da árvore mais afastada de casa. Aquela árvore me dava uma visão limpa de todo o horizonte ao redor.

Sentei em baixo da árvore, me encostando em seu tronco e fechei os olhos. Quando que eles iam parar com isso? Já tinha desistido de ficar com Harry, e até conseguia agir como se não gostasse mais dele. Mas, toda vez que alguém fazia uma brincadeira daquele tipo lembrava de que, pra ele, eu era invisível. E magoava. Doía. Sempre gostara de Harry, desde a primeira vez que o vi, quando ainda era menina. E, com o tempo, esse sentimento só amadureceu. Aprendi a ficar na presença ele e até deixei os sentimentos por ele de lado, mas ainda estavam ali. Feito uma ferida que não ia nunca se fechar completamente. E agora, tinham enfiado um dedo na ferida.

Tinha prometido a mim mesma que não choraria mais por causa disso. Que não seria mais aquela garota infantil, chorona e que não sabia lidar com as coisas. E aprendi muito com o tempo. Cresci. Não sou mais aquela garotinha idiota.

Depois de algum tempo senti alguém sentar ao seu lado. Abri os olhos e vi que era Harry. Ele me olhava, sorrindo.

\- Desculpa por isso, Harry. – Pedi ao menino. Sorrindo de lado. – Eles são impossíveis às vezes. Não tem limites. – Revirei os olhos levemente e o moreno riu.

\- São Fred e George, assim que eles são. – Deu de ombros. Senti o rosto queimar levemente quando ele colocou sua mão em minha bochecha. Sorri olhando pra baixo, fugindo de seu olhar. – Você fica ainda mais linda quando está com vergonha. – Disse, acariciando as minhas bochechas rosadas e sorrindo. Depois levantou levemente o meu rosto para que eu o olhasse. Ele parecia nervoso.

Vi quando ele se virou pra frente, fechou os olhos e passou a mão pelos cabelos rebeldes e isso só confirmou minhas suspeitas. Fiquei o observando. Esperando. Sabia que ele queria falar algo. Só não sabia o que era. Ele voltou a me olhar. Sorri, encorajadoramente. Ele deu um meio sorriso. E achei que ele estava chateado com algo.

\- O que houve Harry? – Perguntei preocupadamente, chegando mais perto dele. Sem interromper o contato dos nossos olhos.

\- Sabe o que mais me chateia? – Perguntou sem nem piscar. – É te ouvir falando como se isso fosse impossível. – Sorriu tristemente.

\- Isso o que? – Perguntei confusa. De que ele estava falando? Tinha me perdido na conversa.

\- Nós sermos um casal. – Ele falou me olhando nos olhos. Arregalei um pouco os olhos de surpresa. – Sabe Ginny, eu sempre gostei de você. – Fez uma pausa passando novamente a mão pelo cabelo. Ficou fitando distraidamente o horizonte. – Mas eu tinha medo. Tinha a guerra e eu não queria que você fosse usada para me atingir. Tinha medo que se ficássemos juntos te fizessem algum mal. – Ele olhou em meus olhos e acariciou meu rosto novamente, então fechei os olhos, sorrindo. – Eu não suportaria que algo acontecesse a você por minha causa. E também tinha o Rony. Eu achei que ele nunca entenderia. Você é irmã mais nova dele e ele meu melhor amigo. – Continuou falando nervosamente. Ri e segurei sua mão, abrindo os olhos e o observando. – Mas agora não tem mais nada. – Concluiu me olhando.

Passavam mil coisas por minha cabeça. Sonhei com esse momento durante toda a vida. E agora estava ali, em um dos meus lugares favoritos no mundo. O sol se punha lentamente no horizonte a nossa frente, olhei hipnotizada pelo céu, era meu horário favorito do dia. Achava que naquele momento tudo era mais mágico, mais especial. Principalmente ouvindo tudo aquilo que sempre sonhara ouvir. Olhei novamente pra ele. Ele me observava cuidadosamente.

\- Me desculpa Harry, eu nunca achei que isso poderia acontecer. Sempre achei que fosse invisível pra você. – dei um sorriso de lado, olhando o garoto a minha frente, que revirava os olhos pra mim e ria. Quando eu ia voltar a falar ele colocou um dedo em meus lábios.

\- Você nunca foi invisível pra mim. No começo eu te via como uma irmã. – Ele começou passando a mão pelo meu cabelo e colocando uma meche atrás da orelha. – Mas depois que eu te vi nos braços de outro e tive vontade de matá-lo. – Olhei o garoto tirar as mãos de meu cabelo e fechar os punhos, seus olhos ganhando um tom nublado que nunca tinha visto. Ele olhou em meus olhos e vi seus olhos voltando ao tom verde normal e brilhando. Pra mim, nada mais precisava ser dito.

Me aproximei dele e passei minha mão pelo seu rosto. O vi sorrindo abertamente e fechando os olhos para sentir melhor o meu toque. Harry me enlaçou pela cintura e me puxou pra si. Sorri e tomei coragem. Passei minha mão pelo cabelo dele e depois desci até sua nuca, o puxei para fechar o espaço entre nós. Então toquei os lábios dele com os meus. No começo nos beijamos lentamente, nos descobrindo, nos achando. Depois Harry me puxou para o seu colo e aprofundou mais o beijo, o tornando mais apaixonado e sedento. Como se ele esperasse há tanto tempo quanto eu por aquele momento. Depois de alguns minutos nos separamos a procura de ar. Abrimos os olhos sorridentes. Eu com as bochechas vermelhas de vergonha por estar em seu colo. E Harry acariciando minha cintura.

Ficamos ali um longo tempo. Trocando beijos, caricias e conversando sobre tudo que havia acontecido e como ia ser à volta para Hogwarts. Não lembrava de algum dia estar tão feliz assim.

**\- G&amp;H -**

Estava completamente sozinha. Não tinha mais ninguém. A guerra tinha tirado todos dela. Todos comemoravam. Mas ela não tinha motivos nenhum para isso. Acabara de voltar da viagem e de descobrir que estava sozinha.

Acabava de entrar na Mansão Parkinson. Sua casa, onde tinha passado toda a sua vida. Onde tinha aprendido tudo o que sabe. Ela sempre fora superficial e fútil, sabia disso. Sempre brigava muito com os pais por coisas idiotas e não dava valor de verdade pra eles. Mas agora que tinha perdido todos eles, sentia falta deles. Da casa cheia e até das discussões com a mãe sobre garotos.

Andava pela casa desorientadamente. Olhava os cômodos e lembranças vinham a sua mente. Fora ali que conhecera Draco e Blaise. Suas mães vinham conversar com a mãe dela e traziam-nos. Ficavam brincando e brigando. Sempre brigavam. Até o dia que Blaise trouxera sua prima Amanda junto. Elas se deram bem logo de primeira, quase morreu quando ela se mudou. No final a distância acabou aproximando mais as duas. Eram melhores amigas até hoje. Depois veio o Nott que era sempre perseguido por Blaise e Draco e chorava. Sempre fora sensível, mas agora se fazia de durão.

Continuava vagando pela casa, parando em alguns lugares para olhar uma foto ou um objeto que a fazia lembrar-se de momentos que não voltaria a ter com os pais. Não aguentou mais segurar as lágrimas e chorou compulsivamente. Sentou no chão, desolada.

\- Pansy? – Ouviu alguém a chamar. Reconhecia a voz. Mas não podia ser. A amiga estava em Viena. Foi correndo até a entrada da casa e abriu a porta, dando de cara com Amanda.

A amiga a abraçou fortemente, um abraço demorado, daqueles que te aliviam a alma. E ela não conseguia parar de chorar. Amanda fazia carinho nos seus cabelos carinhosamente.

\- Calma, amiga. Tudo vai passar. Estamos aqui pra você. Com você. Sempre vamos estar. – Falou em tom calmo e carinhoso. Ela se afastou da amiga e viu os amigos atrás dela.

Amanda abriu espaço para que os outros a abraçassem. Draco ficou abraçada com ela, fazendo carinho fraternamente. Sentia-se segura ali com eles, seus melhores amigos, os únicos que restavam para ela. Suas pessoas. Limpou lentamente os olhos e olhou de Draco para Amanda, Blaise e Theo, abriu um sorriso mínimo e triste.

\- Muito obrigada. Muito obrigada por virem. Por ficar comigo. – Disse calmamente. Recebendo sorrisos dos amigos. Se sentia mais leve e mais segura com eles ao seu redor. Sabia que eles eram tudo pra ela agora.

\- Não precisa agradecer, minha querida. Amigos são pra isso. – Respondeu Blaise pegando sua mão e passando seu braço ao redor de seus ombros e caminhando com ela pra fora. – Agora precisamos conversar.

Se sentaram na mesa que tinha na varanda da frente da casa. Amanda empurrou Blaise e sentou do seu lado, Draco ficando do outro. E os outros dois a sua frente. Draco passou o braço pelos seus ombros e a aconchegou em seus braços carinhosamente.

\- Pan, vamos para a casa de Blaise. – Começou Amanda calmamente. Olhando para o primo a sua frente e depois para ela, sorrindo levemente.

\- Mas eu não posso. Tenho que resolver as coisas... – Respondeu Pansy, meio desconexa, olhando pra ela , se desculpando.

\- Não se preocupe com isso, querida. Já conversei com o meu pai e ele vai resolver tudo que precisa ser resolvido. – Interrompeu Draco falando calmamente em quanto acariciava seu braço levemente.

Ela olhou para os amigos e deu uma risadinha. Era a primeira vez que ria desde quando contaram a ela que seus pais tinham morrido. Eles eram os únicos capazes de fazer com que ela melhorasse, ela sabia disso.

\- Nossa! Vocês pensaram em tudo, não? – Arqueou as sobrancelhas levemente pra eles.

\- Você, ainda, não sabe da melhor parte. – Disse Theo risonho, olhando pra Amanda sugestivamente. Logo olhou pra amiga arqueando ainda mais a sobrancelha.

\- Conta logo priminha, ou ela não vai te dar paz! – Implicou Blaise. Deu língua a ele e voltou a olhar, com expectativa, para a amiga ao seu lado. A amiga riu.

\- Bem, eu cansei de Divar na minha escola. Então, vou fazer o favor de agraciar Hogwarts com a minha beleza e inteligência esse ano. – Ela contou com um ar de superioridade, que Pansy sabia que era brincadeira. Todos na mesa riram e Draco revirou os olhos, mas também ria.

Sabia que ela estava vindo especialmente por ela. Abriu um sorriso e abraçou a amiga fortemente. Não tinha como agradecer tudo que eles estavam fazendo por ela. E sabia que podia contar com eles para tudo. Assim como eles podiam contar com ela. Eram muito amigos, praticamente irmãos.

\- Obrigada, Mandy. – Disse a amiga, ainda sorrindo. – Não sei o que faria sem vocês. Nunca vou ter como agradecer. – Falou para todos eles. – Vocês são os melhores! – Sorriu.

\- Nós sabemos, querida. Somos todos divinos. – Disse Drago sorrindo sinicamente. Ela deu um tapa brincalhão no braço do amigo e todos riram.

\- Nós só queremos te ver bem. – Completou Nott olhando carinhosamente pra ela. Inclinou-se sobre a mesa e pegou sua mão. – Nós vamos cuidar de você, meu bem. Pode confiar. Isso tudo vai passar. – Acariciou sua mão levemente e depois depositou um beijo nela. Ela não teve como deixar de sorrir para o amigo.

Ficaram ali conversando durante algum tempo, ou bastante tempo. Não tinha uma noção exata do tempo. Mas se sentia melhor. Mais leve e finalmente encontrando seu caminho de novo. Nunca esqueceria o que os amigos estavam fazendo por ela. Depois de discutirem sobre várias coisas, como o ex-namorado louco de Amanda e o cargo de Draco de Monitor Chefe, além dos planos malucos de Blaise e as futuras peguétes de Nott.

Estava animada com a ida de Mandy para Hogwarts, finalmente teria sua melhor amiga do seu lado. Essa fora a melhor notícia entre todas as outras. Se sentia renovada.

Decidiu que seria uma nova pessoa. Aproveitaria essa chance e todas essas mudanças e acontecimentos para aprender algumas coisas. Coisas que ela achava inúteis antes, mas que agora se mostravam de total importância. Como, por exemplo, os amigos, que eram sua nova família, e os assuntos da escola. Se dedicaria mais aos estudos e as pessoas que realmente importavam. Não queria mais perder tempo com coisas fúteis e nem sem aproveitar tudo que amava. Esse era o seu recomeço. E não jogaria essa chance fora. Não mesmo.

Depois de algum tempo conversando decidiram ir pra casa de Blaise. Eu, Amanda e o próprio Blaise é claro. Draco e Theo foram pras suas casas. Iríamos encontrar com eles para comprarmos nossos materiais para a escola.

**\- P. P. –**

Tinha marcado de me encontrar com Ginevra na loja dos gêmeos pra juntas comprarem o material escolar. Estava andando distraidamente pelo Beco Diagonal, quando viu um beco escuro com uma placa escrito "Travessa do Tranco".

\- Huum... que legal! Aqui deve ter artefatos legais para afastar agouros. – Abriu um sorrisinho animado e entrou cantarolando pelo beco.

Era tudo muito obscuro ali e as pessoas a cumprimentavam de forma estranha. Mas ela não ligava, respondia a todos com um sorriso animado no rosto e continuava saltitando animadamente. Olhava as lojas ao redor. Tudo muito preto e cinza. Até a roupa das pessoas.

\- Onde foram parar as cores desse lugar? – Se perguntou baixinho. – Alguém deve ter pego para por em algum Arco-Íris. – Deu de ombros e continuou andando sem nem prestar atenção ao seu redor.

Mais a frente viu duas cabeças ruivas idênticas viradas de costas pra ela. Conversavam animadamente com um garoto e duas meninas. Em um canto afastado e escuro. Com certeza não queriam ser vistos por ninguém. Mas a garota não ligava.

Foi até eles, parando logo atrás dos dois ficou na ponta dos pés e cutucou um e depois o outro no ombro. Eles se viraram pra ela com cara de confusos. Ela abriu um grande sorriso.

\- Olá Frederico. Olá George.

George ria da loira ter chamado o irmão pelo nome completo e Fred revirou os olhos, mas logo sorriu também. Ninguém conseguiu ficar irritado com ela por muito tempo. Achava um fenômeno fantástico.

\- Oii, Di-Lua! – Disseram juntos e sorrindo. Ela não deixou de ir. – O que está fazendo aqui? – Perguntaram especulativos.

\- Eu achei que aqui podiam ter artefatos para afastar agouros. – Disse simplesmente, dando de ombros levemente. – Acho que me enganei. – Sorriu distraidamente.

\- Ela disse artefatos para afastar agouros? – Perguntou Fred para George intrigado.

\- Sim, ela disse. – Respondeu o garoto atrás deles rindo. As duas meninas que o acompanhavam também riam. Ela inclinou o corpo para o lado para ver quem era.

Conhecia dois deles. O menino era um sonserino muito conhecido pelos corredores de Hogwarts. Agora entendia porque todas as meninas suspiravam por ele. Zabini era exatamente como as descrições das suas colegas de casa. Moreno, alto e forte, com cabelos longos e escuros. Seus olhos eram de um tom de verde que nunca tinha visto antes e nesse momento brilhavam em diversão. Tinha um sorriso extremamente inebriante, que a fez sorrir também. Estava usando uma camisa branca social com os dois primeiros botões apertos e uma calça jeans, e tênis. Ela não conseguiu evitar um suspiro ao olhar pra ele.

\- Olá, Zabini. – Cumprimentou educadamente. Só depois notou as garotas. Uma era amiga de casa de Zabini, achava que o nome dela era Parkinson, mas a outra nunca tinha visto. Mas parecia ser intima do garoto, pois estava de mãos dadas com ele. Reparando isso, Luna, involuntariamente, tirou o sorrriso dos lábios e olhou inexpressiva. De uma maneira nada dela. – Olá, Parkinson.

\- Olá, Di-Lua. – Cumprimentou educadamente o moreno, sorrindo. Segurou a mão dela e depositou um beijo levemente. Ela se arrepiou e logo puxou a mão de volta. Rindo envergonhada. Ele arqueou a sobrancelha. Parecia confuso com algo, mas não disse nada.

\- Olá, Lovegood. – Cumprimentou Pansy, dando um meio sorriso. A loira sabia que ela estava triste, por mais que ela parecesse se esforçar para mostrar que estava bem.

Os gêmeos deram espaço pra ela passar e discretamente se retiraram sem ninguém nem reparar. Antes deram um sorriso maroto e piscaram pra Blaise, que fez o mesmo. Luna nem notara.

\- Espero que fique bem. Sei o que aconteceu com seus pais. – Falou olhando pra morena que a olhava com os olhos um pouco arregalados de surpresa. Não deu atenção a isso. Foi até a garota e a abraçou ternamente. Sabia o que ela estava passando. Tinha perdido sua mãe muito cedo. Não havia dor igual aquela. – Você vai ficar bem, tenho certeza. – Sorriu e a olhou. Ela não parecia saber o que falar. Blaise também estava com os olhos levemente arregalados e confusos. Olhando da amiga para a loira.

\- Hum... – Começou fincando um pouco de boca aberta. Sabia que ela nunca esperava que ela fosse fazer isso. Mas adorava surpreender as pessoas. Sorriu amigavelmente. – Muito obrigada. Não sei muito bem o que dizer. – Completou Pansy vendo o sorriso da garota e ficando um pouco sem graça.

Pansy tinha implicado com Luna diversas vezes, em todas as oportunidades que conseguia. Mesmo assim a garota estava ali na sua frente a apoiando quando ela mais precisava. Estava sem jeito e completamente culpada por tudo que fizera com ela.

\- Não te conheço, mas se quer o bem da Pan, tem a minha simpatia. – Luna observou a outra garota dar um passo a frente e te dar um abraço. Sorriu e abraçou a garota. – Quer ir tomar um sorvete com a gente? – Perguntou simpaticamente.

\- Ah, muito obrigada pelo convite. – Respondeu sorrindo e se afastando lentamente. Olhou para os três e depois para o céu lentamente. – Combinei com Ginevra de nos encontrarmos na loja dos irmãos dela. E já devo estar atrasada. Ela vai me matar. – Disse olhando para os lados com cara de perdida.

\- Que pena. - Respondeu a garota com um meio sorriso, olhando pra Blaise que devolveu seu olhar com a sobrancelha arqueada e com cara de confuso. A menina voltou a olhar pra ela e rindo disse – Ah, que mal educada eu sou, aliás, que mal educado você é, priminho. – deu um tapa no braço do garoto e Pansy riu. – Eu sou Amanda Zabini. Prima dessa garoto idiota aqui. – Sorriu apontando pra Blaise. Luna riu.

\- É um prazer, Zabini. – Fez uma reverencia para a menina sorrindo. – Tenho que ir. – Anunciou se virando lentamente para voltar por onde viera, ou achava que era isso que faria.

Mas Blaise segurou o seu braço delicadamente. Fazendo com que ela se virasse com uma cara confusa. Ele sorriu daquele jeito que ela gostava. Ela também sorriu. Se perdendo nos olhos dele por um momento.

\- Lovegood, você está indo pro lado errado. Você não quer se perder não é? – Informou olhando pra ela. Soltou seu braço e mostrou o caminho certo.

\- Obrigada, Zabini. – Agradeceu um pouco sem jeito. Sorriu olhando pra ele e depois pras meninas. – Nos vemos na escola, eu acho. – Se virou e seguiu o caminho que o garoto apontara para ela segundos antes.

Saltitando e pensando até a saída do beco. Agora entendia e tinha uma noção de porque as garotas falavam tanto dele. Mas elas também falavam de Malfoy, Harry, Ron e Nott. Será que eram todos assim e ela nunca havia notado? Se sentiu meio confusa e estranha. Esse encontro tinha mudado algo dentro de si. Ou vai ver que algum agouro tinha a pego. Teria que fazer o ritual de afastamento de agouros para ter certeza. Ainda bem que estava no lugar certo para comprar as coisas necessárias.

Continuou saltitando pelo Beco Diagonal até chegar a frente da loja dos gêmeos e ver uma ruiva de braços cruzados e de cara feia. É estava atrasada. Quando Ginevra soubesse o motivo de ter se atrasado iria matá-la. Suspirou e foi até a amiga. Encarar o fogo Weasley.

**\- Continua... -**

* * *

**N/B:** A história está bastante interessante. Estou empolgada com essa fic. Como disse, ela me arrepiou, me fez rir e me fez chorar também (pq eu sou boba! Kkkk). Arrumei o tempo e algumas coisinhas. Está ficando mto bom! \o/

**Amanda Z. Potter**

**N/A:** Espero que gostem desse primeiro capítulo. Eu gostei muito dele. Espero reviews com opiniões, críticas, ideias e qualquer coisa que vocês quiserem. Beijooos ;*

**Annie B. Malfoy**


	2. Capítulo 2 - Jogos

**Capítulo 2 – Jogos**

Luna estava muito atrasada, como sempre. Estava esperando por ela a quase uma hora. E o fogo Weasley já ameaçava surgir. Só que sua felicidade era tanta que simplesmente não conseguia ficar irritada. Avistou a amiga ao longe de resolveu dar um susto nela. Sorriu e cruzou os braços fingindo estar muito irritada.

\- Olá Ginevra! – Disse ela me olhando com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. – Desculpe o atraso, acabei me perdendo, de novo. – Ficou um pouco corada.

Descruzei os braços e a abracei fortemente. Depois a larguei e a vi com uma cara de assustada. Gargalhei.

\- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou parecendo preocupada. – Achei que você ia estar furiosa.

\- Estou feliz demais pra ficar irritada. – Deu de ombros rindo. Ela me acompanhou.

\- E não vai me contar o motivo de tamanha felicidade? – Perguntou me olhando intrigada.

\- Estou namorando. – Disse como se não fosse nada.

\- Que? Namorando? Com quem? Desde quando? – Falou quase atropelando as palavras e me fazendo voltar a gargalhar.

\- Calma, Luninha, vamos tomar um sorvete e eu te conto tudo.

\- Ótima ideia! – Falou animadamente.

Caminhamos alegremente para a Florean Fortescue, se espremeram entre as pessoas que estavam lá e acharam uma mesa bem ao fundo, se sentaram nela. Pedimos os nossos sorvetes e depois que a atendente nos serviu, comecei a contar detalhadamente tudo que tinha acontecido entre o Harry e eu, quando terminei Luna me olhava com uma cara sonhadora.

\- Finalmente, já não era sem tempo. – Falou rindo. – Estou muito feliz por você amiga.

\- Eu também estou muito feliz amiga! – Sorri abertamente. Luna estava mais distraída do que o normal, e eu reparei isso quando o sorvete dela estava derretendo e ela nem ao menos sentia ele escorrendo pela sua mão.

\- Luna? O que aconteceu que eu não sei? – Disse cutucando ela e a olhando preocupada.

\- Como assim? Por que? – Ele perguntou curiosa, despertando do seu transe. Eu simplesmente apontei para o sorvete escorrendo na sua mão e ela ria e corou levemente.

\- E então? – Perguntei novamente.

\- Blaise Zabini é um pedaço de mal caminho. – Ela disse com o olhar perdido e com um sorriso, que eu nunca tinha visto antes nela, no rosto.

\- Blaise Zabini? – Perguntei incrédula – O Sonserino?

\- Sim. – Disse simplesmente, como se isso fosse óbvio.

\- O comparsa do Malfoy? – Perguntei a olhando significativamente e ainda boquiaberta.

\- Só conhecemos um Blaise Zabini, Ginevra. – Ela falou me observando pela primeira vez desde que começamos a falar dele. – E por que essa cara?

\- Como por que? – Perguntei meio indignada. – Ele é o garoto mais galinha de Hogwarts. Você não pode estar apaixonada por ele Luna.

\- E eu não estou. – Falou calmamente. – Só constatei o fato de que ele é um Deus Grego. – Falou dando de ombros.

\- Ah tá. Sei. – Disse descrente. Eu conhecia muito bem aquele olhar e aquele sorriso, eu tinha-os.

\- É sério, Ginevra. Ele é perfeito. – Ela falou e soltou um suspiro. Eu revirei os olhos. Minha melhor amiga estava apaixonada pelo Zabini. Merlin que me ajude!

\- Ele é muito gato. – Disse concordando. – Mas, me conte, como constatou esse fato? – Perguntei a observando atentamente, e ela corou.

\- Bem... eu... eu... – Ela gaguejou. Eu suspirei.

\- Fala logo Luna.

Então ela me contou tudo o que tinha acontecido antes de me encontrar na frente da loja dos gêmeos. E eu fiquei completamente chocada. Quer dizer, era muito pra minha cabeça não? Zabini e Parkinson sendo gentis com Luna. E bem, ainda tinha a garota que não sabemos quem é. Merlin o que estava acontecendo? Viraram o mundo de cabeça pra baixo? Só faltou aparecer o Malfoy e trata-la bem também. Mas acho que ai já era pedir demais mesmo.

\- Estou sem palavras. – Disse calmamente por fim.

\- Pois é, também fiquei assim, mas fiquei feliz. – Falou ela sonhadoramente. – Finalmente eles passaram a barreira das casas.

\- Você acredita mesmo nisso Luna?

\- Por que não? – Deu de ombros. – As pessoas mudam, Ginevra.

\- Sim, mas... – Comecei meio receosa. – tanto assim?

\- Eles merecem um voto de confiança. – Falou simplesmente.

\- Você acha? – Perguntei incrédula.

\- Ginevra, o pai do Malfoy acabou sendo a salvação do mundo bruxo, se ele que era uma das piores pessoas do mundo mudou, porque eles não podem ter mudado?

\- Bem, vendo por esse lado... – Deu de ombros. – De qualquer maneira, logo as aulas vão começar e ai vamos ver se eles mudaram mesmo, certo?

\- Certo. – Ela disse com um sorriso.

Terminamos os nossos sorvetes e fomos comprar nossos materiais calmamente. Depois fomos para a loja dos gêmeos e ficamos por lá o resto da tarde matando as saudades e combinamos como seria no dia do embarque pra Hogwarts.

**\- G. W. -**

Ele achou que eu não tinha reparado, porém, estava muito enganado. Ele tinha sim olhado diferente para a loira, e não escaparia de mim. Sorri e olhei para Blaise, que logo percebeu meu olhar e me encarou.

\- O que foi Mandy? – Perguntou intrigado, me olhando com aquela cara deslavada.

\- Luna Lovegood, – Falei olhando pra ele atentamente. – ela é um doce não?

\- Ela é um doce sim, mas sofre muito na mão dos outros alunos. – Falou Pansy ao meu lado entendendo onde eu queria chega. – Inclusive na nossa.

\- Mas, por que? – Perguntei intrigada.

\- Porque ela é aluada. – Falou Blaise distraidamente.

\- Ela é excêntrica, chega até a ser meio esquisita. – Pansy arqueou a sobrancelha e olhou pra Blaise descrente por ele ter dito só "Aluada", eu sorri marotamente.

\- Sério, primo? Aluada? – Perguntei parando e segurando Pansy para que ela parasse também, olhando pra ele assim como Pansy.

\- Sim. – Ele falou parando ainda distraído. Nós rimos. Ele acordou do transe e olhou pra gente com uma cara de quem não estava entendendo nada. – O que foi?

\- Desde quando você gosta dela? – Perguntamos juntas e olhando pra ele.

\- Eu não gosto dela. – Falou seriamente.

\- Mesmo? – Perguntou Pansy sugestivamente.

\- Nunca te vi distraído por causa de uma menina. – Falei olhando pra ele.

\- Não estava distraído por causa dela. Estava pensando em como vamos comemorar com nosso amigo Draco o fato dele ser Monitor Chefe. – Ele falou olhando pra gente com um sorriso maroto.

\- Fingimos que acreditamos. – Falamos juntas e dando de ombros.

\- Vocês estão loucas! – Disse rindo. – Eu? Blaise Zabini? Gostando da Di-Lua? – E gargalhou debochadamente. Nós olhamos uma pra outra e nada dissemos.

\- Veremos. – Falei simplesmente.

\- Não nego que ela é bonita. – Começou pensativo. – E eu tenho um fraco por loiras. – Completou com um sorriso safado no rosto nos fazendo rir.

\- Bem, eu a acho um doce. E olha que não costumo gostar das pessoas logo de cara. – Falei seriamente.

\- Ela é o tipo de pessoa que faz o que quer e não se importa com o que os outros vão achar. Por isso acaba sendo meio estranha, tem gostos excêntricos. – Explicou Pansy calmamente. – Mas, pra mim, o problema maior dela é ser melhor amiga da Weasley. – Completou fazendo cara de desgosto.

\- Quem é essa Weasley? – Perguntei curiosa.

\- É a pimentinha namorado do Potter. – Falou Blaise cuspindo o nome do garoto. Eu ri.

\- O "santo Potter" não, por Merlin. – Disse revirando os olhos e imitando Draco, fazendo eles rirem.

\- Você imita o Draco perfeitamente, Mandy. – Disse ainda rindo Pansy. – Pois é, e ela tem todo o fogo Weasley e vive pelos cantos tentando se esconder e morrendo de amores por ele. – Continuou com tom entediado e revirou os olhos – Patético.

\- Lembra do poema que ela fez pra ele e o Draco achou? – Lembrou gargalhando Blaise fazendo Pansy gargalhar também.

\- "Olhos de sapinhos cozidos" – Falou ela em tom meloso e até eu gargalhei.

Depois que nos recuperamos eles me explicaram melhor como era a garota, e realmente, me parecia patética. Gostar de um garoto pelo simples fato dele ser um "herói" e viver suspirando pelas cantos mas ter vergonha de fazer qualquer coisa pra ficar com ele, querer ser invisível, por Merlin, que garota infantil. Bem, mas continuava gostando de Luna. Ela tinha ganho seu respeito e carisma no momento em que se preocupou com Pansy, mesmo depois de tudo que eles fizeram com ela no passado.

Sabia que Pansy também tinha mudado sua opinião sobre a garota e que agora mudaria sua maneira de agir com a mesma, quem sabe não ficariam amigas. E Blaise, ela não tinha certeza, mas achava que ele estava escondendo algo, mas sabia quem era a pessoa certa pra descobrir, e esse seria seu próximo passo.

\- Então, quando vamos ver o Draquito? – Perguntei olhando pra Blaise. Pansy riu por causa do apelido.

\- Deixa ele te ouvir o chamando assim. – Falou rindo ainda.

\- Podíamos ir lá perturbar ele um pouco né? Não temos nada pra fazer mesmo. – Falou Blaise marotamente.

\- Acho uma boa, tenho mesmo que falar com ele. – Falei piscando pra Pansy.

\- E sobre o que? – Perguntou Blaise curioso.

\- Não te interessa, priminho. – Falei rindo. – Coisa nossa.

\- Sei... sei. – Disse me olhando intrigado.

\- Então vamos via Flú. – Falou Pansy.

\- Odeio viajar via Flú. – Resmungou Blaise.

\- Vai sujar suas roupas né? – Debochei. – Tia Narcisa, com sua mania de perfeição, vai limpa-las assim que colocar os pés na Mansão Malfoy, não se preocupe, Blaisito.

Gargalhamos e fomos pra casa de Blaise pegar as coisas e perguntar a tia Narcisa se Draco estava lá, ela disse que sim e pedimos para que não contasse nada que íamos fazer uma surpresa. Ela disse que tudo bem. Ele estava no quarto.

**\- A. Z. -**

Draco estava cansado, mas não conseguia dormir. O problema da herança de Pansy estava tirando seu sono. Tinha medo que seu pai não conseguisse resolver. Então estava pensando em meios alternativos para se precisasse ajudar a amiga, ter como. Estava trancado no quarto desde cedo, cercado de livros fazendo pesquisas. Já estava com os olhos ardendo, chamou um elfo para guardar os livros e foi tomar um banho demorado.

Quando saiu do banheiro com a toalha enrolada na cintura, deu de cara com três pares de olhos o observando com sorrisos marotos no rosto. Riu levemente e foi pegar uma roupa.

\- O que estão fazendo aqui? – Perguntou entrando no closet e fechando a porta pra se vestir.

\- Pra que colocar roupa, Draquinho, fica assim mesmo. – Falou Blaise sugestivamente arrancando risos das garotas.

\- Me poupe das suas investidas, Blaise. – Falou ele em tão irritado.

\- Ah, Draco, não finja que não me ama. Só Merlin sabe o que faremos esse ano com o quarto de monitor chefe só pra gente. – Disse em tom fingidamente sonhador, fazendo-as rirem mais ainda.

\- Correção, o que EU vou fazer no MEU quarto de monitor chefe. – Voltou já vestido e falou seriamente. – E meus planos não te incluem, pode ficar certo disso. – Completou com um sorriso sugestivo.

\- E incluem quem, Draco? – Perguntou Amanda me olhando com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

\- Não sei ainda. Tenho que escolher meu alvo. – Ri.

\- Garanhão. – Falou Pansy risonha e levantou pra me abraçar.

\- Sabe que sim, ninguém resiste a mim. – Falei a abraçando e piscando sugestivamente. Ela revirou os olhos e os outros riram.

\- O que mata é a modéstia. – Completou Amanda. Levantando e empurrando Pansy pra me abraçar também. – Preciso ter uma conversa a sós com você. – Falou ao meu ouvido de maneira que só eu escutasse.

\- Agora é minha vez! – Exclamou Blaise empurrando ela e me agarrando. Empurrei ele.

\- Menos Zabini. – Falei o emburrado e ele fez uma cara de magoado e as meninas riram.

\- Bem... – Voltei a falar fazendo elas pararem de rir e me observar. – Você podem dar licença pra mim e pra Amanda? – Disse sugestivamente no que o Blaise me olhou significativamente irritado. – Calma, não vou fazer nada demais com a sua priminha, só preciso conversar com ela por um minuto.

\- Claro, vamos Blaise. – Falou Pansy levantando e puxando o moreno, deixaram o quarto e fecharam a porta.

O loiro se sentou na cama e bateu na frente para que a menina se sentasse. Ela se sentou e olhou pra ele atentamente, ele sorriu de lado.

\- Fala pra mim o que está te deixando curiosa. – Disse calmamente no que ela rio. Ele a conhecia muito bem, sabia que ela queria saber de algo que só ele poderia falar, se não teria falado na frente dos outros.

\- Você me conhece bem demais. – Respondeu rindo, depois ficou séria e olhou pra ele. – Então, acho que você não sabe, mas vai descobrir com certeza.

\- Então fala o que você sabe...

\- Bem, hoje nós fomos ao Beco Diagonal, porque meu amado primo queria encomendar algumas coisas com aqueles gêmeos Weasley... – Revirei os olhos. – Quando estávamos falando com eles apareceu uma garota muito interessante, que estava perdida e nos cumprimentou educadamente e prestou seus sentimentos a Pansy e foi realmente muito amável. Depois na hora de voltar a caminhar estava indo para o lado errado, no que Blaise a segurou e disse-lhe o caminho certo. Até ai, nada demais. – Fez uma pausa no que ele arqueou a sobrancelha. – Só que o Blaise a olhou de modo diferente e quando estávamos falando sobre ela depois ele ficou extremamente... hum... como posso dizer? Distraído.

\- Blaise? Distraído? – Perguntou ele um pouco intrigado.

\- Sim. – Deu uma risadinha olhando pra cara de espantado dele. – E quando perguntei se ele gostava dela, ele, é claro, disse que não.

\- E quem era a garota? – Perguntou finalmente, conseguia entender onde ela queria chegar, achava que Blaise estava apaixonado. O que ele francamente achava impossível, mas sabia o quanto Amanda o conhecia.

\- Luna Lovegood. – Ele arregalou os olhos levemente, ela riu. – Para Draco! Ela é um doce!

\- Ela é estranha. – Falou com tom de desgosto. – Ela vive fazendo coisas esquisitas.

\- Mas ela realmente fez algo que mais ninguém vai fazer pela Pansy naquele castelo. – Falou ela em tom explicativo. – Ela deixou as magoas de lado e disse a Pansy que tudo ia passar e que podia contar com ela.

\- Ela não fez isso! – Exclamou ele, surpreso, ela assentiu.

\- Sim, fez. E nesse momento ganhou o meu carinho. – Completou calmamente.

\- Bem, ela sempre faz coisas que surpreendem, mas isso foi realmente inesperado. – Começou já recuperado, deu de ombros. – Nós realmente implicávamos e pegávamos pesado com ela. Acho que agora não mais.

\- Assim eu espero. – Falou a menina firmemente olhando pro loiro que assentiu.

\- Mas você acha mesmo que Blaise pode gostar dela? – Perguntou ele tentando segurar o riso.

\- Nunca vi o Blaise distraído do jeito que ele estava, e quando perguntei dela ele falou que ela era "Aluada" com um sorriso idiota no rosto. – Falou ela rindo abertamente.

\- Bem, ele nunca gostou de implicar com ela. Mas como o Blaise é meio retardado, nunca achei nada demais. – Deu de ombros rindo. – Mas, ele não me disse nada.

\- Claro que ele não ia dizer. Você ia rir até morrer da cara dele.

\- Todos vamos rir se isso for mesmo verdade.

\- É claro! – Disse ela rindo junto com ele.

\- Temos que descobrir isso. – Terminou ele. – Mas eu já tenho um plano...

\- Que plano? – Perguntou ela ansiosa e curiosa como sempre.

\- Que tal uma aposta? – Perguntou sugestivamente.

\- Como assim? – Perguntou sem entender.

\- Vou apostar com o Blaise se ele consegue conquista-la. – Falou ele rindo. Ela riu também, mas logo o olhou pensativa.

\- Mas ele só vai aceitar se ganhar algo com isso. – Ela falou ainda pensativa. Depois de alguns segundos seu olhar se iluminou e ela olhou pra ele, que a olhou preocupado, sabia que vinha bomba. Ela sorriu soturnamente. – Que tal apostar quem conquista primeiro quem.

\- Como assim, Amanda? – Perguntou irrigando a testa. – O que você está pensando?

\- Você podia apostar com ele quem é o melhor na arte da conquista. – Falou dando de ombros, mas via-se nos olhos dela que em algum momento ele não ia gostar disso. – Você com a Weasley e ele com a Lovegood.

\- Que? Eu e a Weasley? – Perguntou incrédulo e levantou irritadamente. – Nem pensar! Você está louca! Eu que não chego perto daquela pobretona!

\- Com medo de não conseguir Draquinho? – Perguntou sugestivamente me encarando. Eu me voltei pra ela e a olhei irritadamente. Ela sabia como fazer as coisas.

\- Claro que não! Isso vai ser fácil pra mim. – Falei insinuantemente. Ela riu.

\- Então... – Ela levantou e me observou. – Prove. – Disse acidamente.

\- E o que eu ganho com isso? – Perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

\- O que você quer? – Perguntou dando de ombros.

\- Quero que você e a Pansy entrem na aposta. – Disse calmamente. Olhando pra ela com um sorriso maroto. Ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

\- E quem vão ser os pares? – Perguntou, ele sabia que ela estava pensando seriamente nisso. Mandy adorava um bom jogo, e ele também.

\- Harry Potter e Ronald Weasley. – Falou provocativo.

\- Desde que eu não fique com o Weasley. – Disse ela rindo e dando de ombros. – Eu cuido do santo Potter. – Imitou o garoto com o apelido.

\- E qual vai ser o prêmio? – Perguntou ele risonho.

\- Quem começar a namorar primeiro pode escolher qual vai ser o destino da nossa próxima viagem das férias. – Falou calmamente. Eles tinham passado quase as férias inteiras discutindo isso, nunca chegavam a um consenso porque cada uma queria ir pra um lado diferente e nenhum deles abria mão do que queria. Bem, era um bom prêmio. Sorriu pra ela e assentiu.

\- Essa vai ser fácil. – Falou confiante. – Nova Zelândia ai vamos nós.

\- Veremos. – Disse ela piscando pra ele. – Agora vamos chamar os outros e começar a brincadeira. – Falou marotamente indo em direção a porta e chamando os outros dois.

**\- D. M. -**

Eles não demoraram a voltar, Draco e Amanda já estavam sentados na cama e riam de algo que eles não sabiam o que era. Pansy se sentou ao lado de Amanda e eu sentei ao lado de Draco.

\- O que vocês tanto riem? – Perguntou Pansy curiosa olhando pra Amanda.

\- Boa pergunta, Pan. – Falei olhando pra Draco que fechou a cara de repente. – O que estão armando?

\- A Mandy é maluca. – Começou Draco seriamente.

\- Eu não sou maluca, você que está com medo de não conseguir. – Falou ela o olhando desafiadoramente. – Com medo de estar perdendo os seus charmes, Sr. Malfoy?

\- Nunca, querida Amanda. – Falou com tom convencido. – Sabe que eu sou irresistível.

\- Então isso vai ser fácil pra você. – Completou ela sorrindo daquele jeito que ele sabia que ela estava armando alguma.

\- Dá pra falarem o que é? – Falei olhando de um pro outro.

\- Só que vocês entrarem no jogo também. – Falou Amanda desafiadoramente. – Se não, nada feito.

\- Bem, não sei o que é, só sei que estou curiosa, então, tô dentro. – Falou animadamente. Pansy não tinha noção de onde estava entrando. Ele sabia que os planos de Amanda podiam ser perigosos.

\- E então priminho? – Perguntou olhando pra mim. – Com medo?

\- Eu não tenho medo de nada Amanda. – Falou em tom calmo. – Tudo bem, eu entro.

\- Agora sim tá ficando interessante. – Falou Draco soturnamente.

\- Falem logo o que é! – Pansy disse animadamente.

\- Nós fizemos um jogo de conquista. – Começou Draco olhando pra Amanda com um sorriso enigmático no rosto. O moreno odiava aquele sorriso.

\- Quem conquistar um namoro com seu par primeiro, escolhe o destino das nossas próximas férias. – Completou Amanda risonha.

\- E quem são os pares? – Perguntou Pansy.

\- Bem, eu tenho que conquistar a Weasley... – Falou Draco com cara de nojo, e eu cai na risada. – Amanda tem que conquistar o Potter. – Ri mais ainda, olhando a cara de desgosta na face da minha prima. – Pansy... – Draco fez uma cara pensativa e eu estava me recuperando das risadas. – você fica com o Weasley, sombra do Potter. – Pansy fez um bico choroso.

\- Ai, como vocês são maus! – Exclamou com uma voz chorosa. Eu ri mais ainda.

\- E você Blaise... – Começou minha priminha me fazendo olhar pra ela e parar de rir, porque, sério, a cara dela dava medo. Maquiavélica. – a Luna. – Eu fiquei parado sem conseguir expressar nenhuma reação. Todos começaram a rir.

\- Por que ela? – Perguntei meio indignado. Nem sabendo o motivo da indignação.

\- Porque, se não reparou, estamos escolhendo as duplas dinâmicas. – Falou Amanda risonha.

\- Acho que a sua é a mais fácil. – Falou Draco calmamente. – Dizem que ela nunca foi beijada.

\- Mas... – Comecei hesitante. – Não combinamos de não implicar com ela esse ano?

\- Ah, mas sabe como é... – Começou Amanda zombeteiramente. – Não consigo resistir a um jogo desses. – Olhou pra mim com um meio sorriso. – Com medo priminho?

\- Não, medo algum. – Falei dando de ombros.

\- Então estamos combinados. – Falou Draco firmemente.

\- Que os jogos comecem. – Falou Amanda soturnamente.

Estava se sentindo mal e não sabia porquê. Não sentia nada pela Lovegood. Mas não queria magoa-la. Estava confuso. E nunca estivera assim por causa de uma garota antes. Nunca conseguia fazer nada que pudesse magoa-la, isso não era novo pra ele. Mas esse sentimento que tinha agora, era estranho, diferente de tudo que havia sentido antes. Ela mexia com uma parte desconhecida dele.

Agora já era tarde demais. Já tinha aceito entrar no jogo da prima e de Draco. E não sabia porque os dois tinham inventado isso, mas não importava. Agora não podia mais sair. Era tarde demais pra recuar.

Bem, já que não podia sair disso porque não se aproveitar da situação? Podia conhece-la melhor, descobrir o que ela tinha que o deixava assim tão confuso. Até que a ideia dos dois não era de todo ruim. Isso podia ser bem proveitoso pra ele. Sorriu marotamente com a ideia.

Os amigos estavam combinando como seria a volta pra Hogwarts. E já armavam alguns planos para dar início ao jogo. Ele revirou os olhos monotonamente.

\- E se a pimentinha estiver namorando o cicatriz? – Perguntei olhando de Draco para Amanda.

\- Não vejo grande problema em fazer eles terminarem. – Deu de ombros Draco. – Com a burrice do Potter, não vai ser difícil. Ela vai sofrer e eu consolo.

\- Eu seria um bom motivo pra terminar não? – Perguntou Amanda sugestivamente.

\- Creio que sim. – Falei rindo. – Mas você não pode ser odiada pela pimentinha.

\- Por que não? – Perguntou ela me olhando intrigada.

\- Porque isso vai dificultar a nossa vida. – Falei irritadamente a olhando emburrado.

\- Como assim? – Perguntou. – Não estou te acompanhando no raciocínio. – Revirei os olhos.

\- Pensa comigo... – Comecei calmamente recebendo o olhar de todos. – Se você tomar o Potter dela, a sombra dele vai te odiar assim como a ruiva e por consequência a Lovegood. – Fiz uma pausa e olhei para um de cada vez. – E você sendo minha prima e melhor amiga do Draco e da Pansy, bem, eles não vão dar nem chance pra gente.

Eles ficaram pensativos por algum tempo. Eu suspirei resignadamente. Ia ser mais difícil do que pensávamos.

\- É, acho que o Blaise está certo. – Falou Pansy por fim.

\- Eu sempre estou, meu bem. – Pisquei pra ela com um sorriso nos lábios.

\- Vai ser mais difícil do que pensei. – Admitiu Mandy olhando pra Draco, que no segundo seguinte sorriu daquele jeito que eu odeio.

\- A Amanda não precisa ser o motivo do termino. – Falou enigmaticamente. – Bem, a gente podia fazer o cicatriz trair a Weasley com alguém que ela já odeia e ai ela odiaria ele. A Amanda pode aproveitar a proximidade que quer ter com a Lovegood para se aproximar também da pobretona ficando amiga dela, a Pansy pode fazer o mesmo. E ai elas ficam mais próximas de nós.

\- Isso ajuda vocês, mas não a gente. – Falou rapidamente Amanda apontando pra ela e depois pra Pansy.

\- Pansy estando mais perto da pimentinha também está mais perto do irmão dela. – Falei dando de ombros.

\- E eu? – Suspirou Amanda.

\- Bem, você pode dar a ideia pra ela de vingança e se oferecer pra tirar o Potter da outra. – Deu de ombros Pansy como se fosse uma ideia que qualquer um poderia ter.

\- Pansy você é um gênio. – Falou Amanda abraçando-a. Todos rimos.

\- Devo concordar, essa ideia foi engenhosa. – Falou Draco com um meio sorriso.

Me deitei na cama e fiquei olhando pro teto distraidamente, Amanda logo deitou com a cabeça na minha barriga.

\- Abusada. – Falei e ela riu.

\- Tenho a quem puxar.

\- Agora só falta pensar em como nos aproximar. – Falei calmamente.

\- Você está em vantagem até nisso, Blaise. – Falou Pansy como se fosse óbvio.

\- Como assim? – Perguntei olhando pra ela.

\- Pelo que sei do encontro de vocês no Beco Diagonal, ela me parece interessada. – Falou Draco friamente.

\- Quem te contou isso? – Perguntei indignado, mas já sabia a resposta.

\- Ela realmente te olhou bastante. – Falou Pansy querendo salvar a pele da minha querida prima.

\- Também achei. – Concordou Mandy

\- Mesmo? – Perguntei distraidamente.

\- Não disse Draco? – Falou Mandy rindo e fazendo Draco rir também.

\- Realmente. – Falou ele simplesmente.

\- Do que vocês estão falando? – Perguntei impaciente.

\- Nada. – Disseram os dois juntos.

\- Sei. – Falei emburrado.

Eles estavam me escondendo algo, e eu ia descobrir o que era. Algo me dizia que tinha algo com esse jogo que eles inventaram do nada. Só espero que não acabe tudo mal. Tinha que pensar em como me aproximaria de Lovegood, não fazia ideia. Ela não é igual as outras garotas. Não mesmo. Tinha que pensar em algo diferente, suas cantadas normais não seriam percebidas por ela. Teria que pedir ajuda de alguém que a conhecia bem. Só uma pessoa a conhecia bem. Weasley. Suspirou resignadamente.

\- O que Blaisito? – Perguntou Mandy me observando.

\- Cansado de não fazer nada. – Falei tediosamente. – Ainda bem que as férias estão acabando.

\- Só mais duas semanas, tenha calma. – Falou Pansy simpaticamente.

\- Tô calmo quero é agitar. – Falou arrancando risos das meninas.

\- Você não tem jeito. – Ela me respondeu.

\- Falando em agitar, Draco. – Comecei sentando de repente e recebendo resmungos da minha prima em resposta. – Sinto muito priminha, não sou colchão. – Disse zombeteiramente. Depois voltei a observar Draco marotamente. – Já arranjei tudo para a nossa comemoração.

\- Que comemoração, Blaise? – Perguntou ele com a sobrancelha arqueada. Eu revirei os olhos.

\- Monitor Chefe, temos que estrear seu quarto novo com uma festa no seu salão comunal. – Ele me olhou e revirou os olhos mas não discordou. – Só precisamos ver quem vamos chamar.

\- Depois vemos isso. – Falou desinteressado. _Draco é tão sem graça._

\- É claro que sim! – Falou animada Pansy.

\- Eu fico feliz que você esteja bem melhor, Pan. – Falei com um sorriso olhando pra ela. Ela sorriu e piscou.

\- Não tem como ficar triste perto de vocês. – Disse dando de ombros.

\- Isso é bom. – Falou Mandy.

\- Seu pai já tem notícias? – Perguntou para Draco.

\- Ainda não. Assim que ele tiver eu te falo. – Falou ele calmamente.

\- Bem, acho melhor nós irmos. – Falei me levantando. – Draco está insuportável hoje.

\- Ele está como sempre. – Brincou Pansy no que eu gargalhei. E a puxei pra que levantasse e a abracei.

\- Obrigada Pansy! Grande amiga você é! – Disse ele irritadamente. – Não estou insuportável, só cansado.

\- Não dormiu né? – Falou Amanda dando um meio sorriso pra ele. Ela o conhecia demais. Revirei os olhos.

\- Não. – Ele deu de ombros levantando e puxando ela pra um abraço. – Você me conhece mesmo.

\- Sim. – Falou simplesmente e sorriu.

Nos despedimos de Draco e voltamos para a minha casa. Ainda preciso traçar o plano para fisgar Luna Lovegood.

**\- B. Z. – **

Harry estava feliz como nunca. Finalmente tinha tirado de seus ombros todo aquele pesa da guerra. Finalmente tudo aquilo tinha acabado. Estava se sentindo livre para seguir o seu caminho, tomar suas decisões sem ter que pensar em nada além dele. Finalmente poderia viver.

Sua primeira decisão foi a de ficar com Ginny, tinha certeza de que gostava dela e de que ela gostava dele. E não tinha se arrependido nem por um minuto se quer de sua escolha de ficar com ela. Ginny era doce, meiga, atenciosa, carinhosa, mesmo com todo o fogo Weasley.

O namoro deles ia cada vez melhor, mas Harry tinha receio de como ia ser quando voltassem pra Hogwarts, sabendo que Cho Chang estaria lá (porque tinha repedido um ano). Não sabia se Ginny ia controlar todo o seu ciúme, ou se ele ainda sentia algo por ela. Achava que não, mas no fundo isso o incomodava muito. Suspirou ainda deitado em sua cama na dos Weasleys. Resolveu se levantar e tomar um banho antes de Ginny chegar de seu encontro com Luna. E assim o fez.

Quando saiu do banho já vestido, Rony estava em seu quarto esperando por ele esparramando na sua cama.

\- Harry, finalmente. – Disse exasperado.

\- O que foi, Ron? – Perguntou vendo o rosto vermelho do amigo.

\- Queria te perguntar uma coisa.

\- Vá em frente. – Encorajou

\- Você acha que a Mione sente algo por mim? – Perguntou rapidamente.

\- Hum... – Passou a mão pelos cabelos. – defina "sentir algo".

\- Você acha que ela gosta de mim mais do que como amigo?

\- Eu... não sei Rony. – Falou simplesmente. – Você devia conversar com a Ginny, elas conversam bastante. A Mione não fala disso comigo.

\- Ah, é verdade. – Falou se jogando na cama de novo. – Onde está a Ginny?

Assim que Rony terminou de perguntar a ruiva bateu na porta e chamou por Harry, logo ele falou para que ela entrasse.

\- Olá meninos! – Cumprimentou sorrindo. Estava radiante e Harry não pode deixar de sorrir. Foi até a namorada e deu um selinho demorado.

\- Sem agarramentos na minha frente por favor. – Falou um Rony sentado, vermelho e de braços cruzados.

\- Não começa, Rony. – Exclamou Ginny em tom irritado.

Me sentei na cama ao lado de Rony, me recostando na cabeceira e chamando Ginny pra sentar também. Rony foi para a beirada e ela sentou no meio dos dois.

\- Reunião? – Perguntou olhando de um pra o outro.

\- Sim. – Disse rindo. – Rony quer te perguntar algo.

\- Grande amigo você é. – Falou ficando da cor dos cabelos. – Bem... hum...

\- Fala logo, Rony. – Apressou Ginny curiosa.

\- Eu queria saber se a Mione gosta de mim. – Falou rapidamente quase atropelando as palavras no que Ginny riu e eu também, é claro.

\- Bem, ela está confusa. – Falou se recuperando dos risos e dando de ombros. – Acha que está confundindo as coisas e não tem certeza do que sente.

\- Bem, então somos dois. – Falou Rony em tom derrotado. – Não sei o que fazer.

\- Bem, eu acho que é melhor vocês descobrirem o que sentem antes de fazer algo. – Começou ela calmamente. – Melhor do que tentar algo que não tem certeza.

\- Eu concordo com a Gin. – Falei olhando pra ela e depois para o Rony.

\- É, pode ser. – Deu de ombros.

\- Então... problema resolvido? Era só isso? – Perguntou brincalhona para o irmão.

\- Por que a pressa? Já quer ficar se agarrando com o Harry? – Perguntou carrancudo.

\- Não, seu cabeçudo. – Disse ela se levantando e dando um tapa de brincadeira na cabeça dele. – A mamãe me pediu pra chama-los para o jantar. – Continuou dando língua pra ele e estendendo a mão pra mim.

\- Cabeçuda é você. – Falou ele dando língua pra ela. Ri em quanto pegava a mão dela.

\- Não mesmo. – Falei dando um novo selinho nele e a enlaçando pela cintura. Ela sorriu. – Ela é linda. – Rony revirou os olhos e saiu do quarto.

\- Obrigada. – Ela disse docemente me dando outro selinho e acariciando meus cabelos levemente.

\- Como está a Luna? – Perguntei ainda abraçado com ela.

\- Ela está mais maluca do que nunca. – Disse rindo e dando de ombros. – Mas é a Luna em seu estado normal. Te mandou os parabéns.

\- Me lembre de agradece-la depois. – Disse rindo.

\- Vamos... – Falou ela se afastando e revirando os olhos. – Antes que os meninos venham de gracinha.

\- Sim, senhora. – Respondi brincando em quando saiamos do quarto.

**\- Continua... –**

* * *

**N/A: **Olá gente, primeiro, me desculpem pela demora em postar. Eu estava tão absorta na "Marotamente Perigosas" que não estava conseguindo pensar em nada para esse capítulo. E bem depois vieram as ideias para a "Fazendo Artes". Então, perdão, prometo não demorar tanto para postar o próximo. Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo e que me deixem reviews.

**Ritha P B Potter:** Olá linda! Que bom te ver por aqui também!  
Obrigada por acompanhar e fico feliz que você tenha gostado. Desculpa pela demora a postar. Prometo tentar postar mais rápido. Beijos ;*

Beijos e até o próximo capítulo ;*

**Annie B. Malfoy**


	3. Capítulo 3 - É hora da Ação

**Capítulo 3 – É hora da Ação**

A Plataforma 9¾ estava apinhada de alunos e de suas famílias. Eles tinham acabado de chegar e se dirigiam juntos para o interior do trem, acharam uma cabine vazia e se acomodaram. Olhou pela janela não pode deixar de notar um aglomerado de cabelos ruivos. Suspirou resignado. Maldita foi a hora que entrou no jogo de Amanda. Agora teria que fingir gostar daquela pobretona.

\- O que tanto olha ai, Draquinho? – Perguntou Pansy se sentando em seu colo e olhando pela janela também.

\- Weasleys nojentos. – Falou desgostosamente. – Não sei porque entrei nesse jogo idiota da Amanda.

\- Com medo de perder, Malfoy? – Perguntou Mandy com um sorriso desdenhoso.

\- Nem um pouco. – Falou a observando. – A Weasley vai ser mais fácil do que tirar sapos de chocolate dos primeiranistas.

\- Se fosse você não teria tanta certeza. – Falou calmamente Blaise. – Ela tem o fogo Weasley. E pelo que ouvi falar não é nada bom.

\- Você me envergonha, Blaise. – Falou com cara de nojo. – Com medo de um Weasley?

\- Não. Até porque meu alvo não é um. – Falou monotonamente. – Só acho que não vai ser fácil pra você.

\- Especialmente depois de descobrir o que eu sei. – Completou Pansy saindo de seu colo e sentando no meio dos dois.

\- O que você descobriu? – Perguntou Draco com a sobrancelha arqueada.

\- Ela finalmente conseguiu o que sempre sonhou. – Deu de ombros. – Está namorando com o Potter.

\- Tão previsível. – Revirou os olhos. – Isso não muda nada.

\- Como não? – Perguntou Pansy intrigada. – Não vai ser fácil separa-la dele.

\- Isso é o que você acha. – Disse Mandy com a voz insinuando que já tinha um plano. Draco o olhou e recebeu um sorriso misterioso como resposta. – Agora se me dão licença, eu tenho coisas a fazer. – Falou se levantando e saindo da cabine.

\- Ela está armando alguma. – Falou Blaise

\- Com certeza. – Falou Pansy rindo.

\- Ela já sabe o que vai fazer pra separar o casalzinho. – Falou Draco pensativamente. – Mas precisa de ajuda, por isso saiu. Foi em busca da pessoa certa.

\- Como você sabe de tudo isso? – Perguntou Pansy intrigada. E Blaise o observava com a sobrancelha arqueada.

\- Conheço a Mandy melhor que vocês. – Disse dando de ombros.

\- Nossa que caras sérias, o que houve? – Perguntou Nott que acabava de entrar na cabine e se sentava na frente deles.

\- Nada demais. – Responderam dando de ombros.

\- Duvido! – Falou descreste, cruzando os braços. – Podem me falando. Vocês estão armando alguma coisa.

\- Só um joguinho amistoso. – Deu de ombros Blaise com um sorriso maroto.

\- Quer entrar? – Perguntou Draco com um sorriu enigmático.

\- Que jogo? – Perguntou curioso.

\- Só vamos falar se você entrar. – Falou Pansy com um misto do sorriso dos dois.

\- Não tenho nada a perder mesmo. – Deu de ombros o loiro se recostando no encosto do banco.

\- Vai ter que conquistar a Granger. – Falou simplesmente Blaise rindo. Fazendo Draco e Pansy rirem junto.

\- Que? – Perguntou exasperadamente com cara de nojo. – Granger? Você está ficando maluco.

\- Esse é o jogo, e agora você já entrou. – Respondeu Draco.

\- Expliquem essa merda de jogo. – Falou fazendo uma careta.

\- Simples, - Começou Pansy calmamente. – Draquinho vai ter que conquistar a Weasley, Blaise a Di-Lua, Eu o Weasley, Mandy o Potter e você a Granger. – Deu de ombros como se não fosse nada.

\- Vocês estão todos malucos! – Exclamou com os olhos arregalados. – Tudo isso pra que?

\- Quem começar a namorar primeiro escolhe pra onde vamos nas próximas férias. – Falou Blaise com um sorriso maroto. – Já sabem que vamos para Ibiza.

\- Nem pensar. – Falou Pansy rindo. – Vamos para Grécia.

Draco apenas revirou os olhos e ignorou os outros em quanto discutiam. Olhava novamente pela janela e agora via o casalzinho cicatriz se despedindo da família dela e davam as mãos para entrar no trem, fez uma cara de nojo. Não entendia como ela via algo nele. Bem, não que ela fosse grandes coisa, mas o testa rachada, por Slytherin. A vantagem é que quando conseguisse ficar com ela, tinha a certeza de que ela se apaixonaria facilmente. Afinal, ele era muito melhor que Potter, em muitos quesitos, aliás, em todos os quesitos.

**\- D. M. -**

Saiu da cabine dos amigos e foi a procura da pessoa que precisava. Andava olhando pra dentro das cabines e demorou até encontrá-la saltitando pra dentro da cabine da ruiva. Sorriu marotamente, _Perfeito! As duas de uma vez só. _Mas seu sorriso sumiu quando viu que o Potter, o Weasley e a Granger também estavam na cabine. _Bom demais pra ser verdade. _

Bateu na porta da cabine levemente e todos a olharam com expressões surpresas e intrigadas no rosto. Lembrou que eles não a conheciam. Só Luna que parecia achar aquele gesto normal, sorrindo pra ela. Sorriu abrindo um pouco a porta.

\- Luna, será que posso falar com você por alguns minutos? – Perguntou docemente. Em quanto todos voltavam ao que estavam fazendo.

\- Sim, claro! – Respondeu ela se levantando e vindo na minha direção. Sorri e a guiei para uma cabine que estava vazia um pouco a frente. Se sentou de frente para a loira.

\- Oi Luna. – Falou sorrindo. – Posso te chamar de Luna?

\- Sim, claro. – Falou sorrindo. – Amanda não é?

\- Sim, exatamente, prima do Blaise. – Falou calmamente e viu quando ela corou na menção do primo. Estava no papo pra ele.

\- Como a Pansy está? – Perguntou com um tom preocupado.

\- Ela está melhor, obrigada por perguntar. – Falou calmamente, sorrindo pra loira. Ela era um doce mesmo. O primo teria uma ótima companhia.

\- Imagina, sei pelo que ela está passando. – Disse simplesmente. – E Blaise? – Perguntou ela com um tom sonhador.

\- Blaise? Ele está bem... – Falou sorrindo. – Acho que aprontando por ai.

\- Hum... – Ela olhava pra fora distraidamente. Mas voltou a observar Amanda. – O que queria falar comigo?

\- Eu queria te perguntar uma coisa. – Falou meio desconcertada.

\- Pode perguntar. – Falou sorrindo amigavelmente.

\- Hum.. – Começou receosamente. – Aquele dia na Travessa, eu notei a forma como você olha pra Blaise. – Falou calmamente e os olhos dela se arregalaram levemente. – Fique calma, não falei nada com ele. – Assegurou e ela relaxou um pouco, mas corou.

\- Eu não gosto dele. – Falou rapidamente. – Se era isso que ia me perguntar.

\- Era isso. – Falou simplesmente. – Mas achei que a resposta seria outra.

\- Não nego que o Zabini é um Deus Grego, - Falou corando mais. – Aliás a beleza é de família pelo que posso ver. – Sorriu pra ela.

\- Obrigada. – Falou Amanda sorrindo.

\- Mas eu sei muito bem que ele nunca olharia pra mim. – Deu de ombros tristemente.

\- Por que não? – Perguntou Amanda intrigada.

\- Olha pra mim... – Falou tristemente. – Não tenho nenhum atrativo.

\- Como não? – Falou erguendo a sobrancelha. – Você é linda.

\- Onde você vê beleza em mim? – Perguntou a corvinal ainda com tom triste.

\- Eu só acho que você precisa de melhorias, mas tem uma beleza fora do normal, uma beleza que se cuidada chamaria muito atenção. – Falou calmamente. Luna a olhou com os olhos brilhando levemente.

\- Acha mesmo? – Perguntou esperançosa.

\- Tenho certeza. – Falou sorrindo pra ela. – Se quiser, eu e a Pansy podemos te ajudar quando chegarmos em Hogwarts.

\- Mesmo? – Perguntou agora com os olhos brilhando de excitação. – Vocês fariam isso?

\- Claro que sim! – Falou simplesmente. Recebendo um sorriso enorme da loira em resposta. Sorriu também. – Vamos adorar.

\- Então eu quero! – Falou animada. Mas parou e a olhou seriamente. – Posso levar Ginevra comigo? Ela é minha melhor amiga. – Completou em tom explicativo.

\- Claro! – Ri e ela sorriu. – Se ela quiser podemos ajuda-la também.

\- Que legal! Vou falar com ela! – Disse sorrindo. Abraçou Amanda. – Obrigada!

\- Imagina, não fiz nada... – Falou rindo e a abraçando. – Ainda.

As duas riram e saíram da cabine. Amanda foi andando com ela até a sua cabine e deu um adeus, sorrindo. Depois voltou para a cabine dos amigos com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto.

\- Sucesso! – Falou Draco monotonamente a observando se sentar na sua frente.

\- Você me conhece bem demais. – Falou ela rindo. – Isso vai ser desvantagem.

\- Podemos ser aliados. – Falou ele sugestivamente.

\- Não comecem a roubar! – Exclamou Pansy irritadamente.

\- Cada um por si. – Falou Blaise de cara feia.

Eles riram gostosamente, mas Amanda piscou pra Draco e ele respondeu com um meio sorriso mínimo que só ela viu. Sim, eles eram aliados. Saberiam o que o outro estava planejando e agiriam juntos. E isso ia ser uma grande vantagem. Mas também sabiam que teriam que fazer um acordo sobre a recompensa. Mas isso era o de menos.

\- Pansy, temos uma transformação pra fazer depois de voltarmos pra Hogwarts. – Falou animadamente olhando pra amiga que a olhou intrigada.

\- Em quem? – Perguntou curiosa.

\- Você vai ser, na hora. – Falou misteriosamente sorrindo e piscando pra amiga, que deu de ombros e voltou a conversar com Blaise.

\- Loira? – Perguntou sussurrando Draco olhando pra ela, que assentiu afirmativamente. Ela sorriu de lado.

\- Você realmente me conhece bem demais. – Riu ela. – Mas a ruiva vai também, pelo visto.

\- Hum... interessante. – Falou colocando a mão no queixo. – Vocês vão fazer milagre?

\- Você pode ficar bem surpreso com o resultado. – Falou marotamente. – Mas Blaise é o meu foco.

\- Eu sei disso. – Ele respondeu olhando de lado pro moreno que estava conversando distraidamente com Pansy. – Quero só ver se é tão boa quanto fala.

\- Sou melhor. – Falou misteriosamente. – Depois que ver me fala.

\- Com certeza. – Falou a observando.

\- E você? Já sabe o que vai fazer? – Perguntou o observando.

\- Tenho ideias. – Começou calmamente. – Mas vou precisar que você descubra quem é a menina que ela odeia.

\- E se ela não odiar nenhuma? – Perguntou calmamente. Já sabia a resposta que ele queria, mas tinha que ter certeza.

\- Você sabe que tem. – Ele falou olhando pra ela e sorrindo de lado.

\- Vou te falar se minha suspeita está correta depois de hoje anoite. – Respondeu com um leio sorriso.

\- Vou estar aguardando.

\- Draco, você não tinha reunião dos monitores? – Perguntou Blaise

\- Nós temos. – Falou olhando pra Pansy.

\- Não vamos? – Perguntou ela rindo.

\- Vamos sim, tenho assuntos a tratar por lá. – Falou olhando pra Amanda de lado. Ela sorriu minimamente.

\- Então vamos logo, encarar a insuportável da Granger. – Falou irritadamente.

\- Por falar em Granger. – Começou Draco olhando pra Amanda. – Nott entrou no jogo e ela é o alvo dele.

\- Certo. – Falou Amanda rindo e olhando pro amigo que dormia ao seu lado. – Tadinho.

\- Tadinho mesmo. – Falou Blaise em quanto os outros saiam da cabine. – Ela é insuportável.

\- Verdade. – Falou Amanda com cara de nojo.

**\- A. Z. –**

Luna voltou para a cabine extremamente feliz e animada. Logo depois de sua chegada os outros se retiraram. Harry tinha ido falar com Neville, Hermione e Rony foram pra reunião de monitores e Ginny se encontrava sozinha. Para aumentar a sua alegria. Sorriu sonhadoramente olhando para a amiga.

\- Quem é aquela? – Perguntou Ginny curiosa.

\- É a Amanda, prima do Zabini. – Falou simplesmente.

\- E o que ela queria? – Perguntou desconfiada.

\- Queria me oferecer ajuda. – Falou sorrindo. – Vai fazer uma transformação em mim.

\- E você vai querer? – Perguntou surpresa.

\- Claro! – Falou rindo. – Vamos nos encontrar quando chegarmos em Hogwarts, e você vai junto. – Falou olhando pra ela e não dando chance de Ginny responder.

\- Claro, não confio nessa garota. – Falou seriamente. – Mas não vou fazer nada.

\- Bem, você que sabe. – Falou ela dando de ombros. Se deitando em um dos bancos da cabine. – E a Amanda é uma pessoa boa, Ginevra.

\- Você acha todos bons, Luna. – Falou olhando pra ela.

\- Não vou discutir. – Falou simplesmente. Pegando a varinha e fazendo aparecer uma edição do O Pasquin e começando a ler.

\- Porque você sabe que é verdade. –Falou dando de ombros. – Onde vão se encontrar?

\- Ainda não sei, vamos nos falar em Hogwarts. – Respondeu distraidamente.

\- Então quando souber é só me avisar. – Falou simplesmente.

\- Pode deixar, eu não iria sem você. – Falou ela amavelmente olhando pra ruiva e sorrindo e ela não pode deixar de sorrir também.

Harry acabara de entrar na cabine acompanhado de Neville, então Luna se sentou e começaram a conversar animadamente sobre as férias. Assim a viagem não demorou tanto a passar. Quando viram já estavam chegando. Foram colocar seus uniformes e voltaram para a cabine. Hermione e Rony também já haviam voltado da reunião com os uniformes, e não com uma cara boa.

\- Aquele, Malfoy... – Começou ela irritada. – Se ele acha que eu vou fazer tudo sozinha está completamente enganado.

\- Ele é monitor chefe agora né? – Perguntou Luna distraidamente.

\- Não por muito tempo se depender de mim. – Falou irritadamente.

\- Como vai fazer ele perder o cargo? – Perguntou Harry olhando para a amiga.

\- Qualquer deslize que ele der o Diretor vai ficar sabendo. – Falou seriamente. – Ele acha que o cargo é só intimidar os outros.

\- Ele é uma idiota! – Falou Ginny revirando os olhos.

\- Sempre foi. – Falou Rony vermelho de raiva.

\- Vamos gente, estão todos fora do trem já. – Falou Neville olhando pra fora.

\- Deixa isso pra lá, Mione. – Falou Luna.

\- Melhor mesmo. – Falou Neville.

\- Ele vai ter o que merece. – Falou calmamente.

Todos saíram do trem. Harry e Ginny na frente, sendo seguidos por Mione e Rony e logo atrás Luna e Neville. Quando estavam na fila para as carruagens Amanda apareceu e cutucou Luna no ombro levemente. Ela sorriu ao vê-la, Amanda falou algo em seu ouvido e depois deu tchau para todos e se foi. Ginny ficou um pouco emburrada.

\- Ciúmes da Luna? – Perguntou Harry a abraçando.

\- Não. – Falou rapidamente. – Só não confio nessa garota.

\- Quem é ela? – Perguntou curioso.

\- Prima do Zabini. – Falou simplesmente.

\- Agora sei o motivo da desconfiança. – Falou rindo levemente. – Mas ela é nova por aqui. Pode ser diferente deles.

\- A maçã nunca cai muito longe da árvore. – Falou ela e ele riu fazendo a rir também.

\- Ditado trouxa. Está andando muito comigo e com a Mione. – Falou brincalhão. Ela revirou os olhos.

\- Vamos ver no que isso vai dar. – Falou e depois suspirou levemente.

\- Todo mundo merece uma chance, Ginny. – Falou ele sério e depois deu um selinho nela.

\- Acho que você tem razão. – Falou ela sorrindo.

Quando chegaram ao salão principal Luna chamou Ginny para um canto afastado. Ela riu do gesto da amiga.

\- Vamos nos encontrar na frente da Precisa as 23hrs. – Disse sussurrando pra ninguém escutar.

\- Tudo bem, nos vemos lá. – Disse piscando pra amiga e indo pra sua mesa, se sentar ao lado do namorado.

**\- L. L. -**

Amanda tinha ido conversar com o Diretor assim que voltaram, e não se demorou muito para voltar e se sentar com eles na mesa da Sonserina. É claro que seria Sonserina, não tinham dúvidas quanto a isso. Se sentou ao meu lado, é claro.

\- Já está tudo marcado com a nossa vítima. – Me informou ela.

\- Precisa as 23hrs, certo? – Perguntei animada.

\- Exatamente. – Falou sorridente.

\- É bom que não temos que levar nada além das varinhas. – Falei rindo.

\- Não precisam de ajuda? – Perguntou sugestivo, Blaise.

\- Você sabe maquiar? – Perguntou Mandy rindo.

\- Você sabe a resposta. – Falou emburrado.

\- Então, não, Blaisito. – Falei rindo da cara dele.

Não demorou muito para todos já estarem se retirando do salão e indo para suas salas comunais. O discurso foi extremamente monótono e, graças a Merlin, rápido. Eles foram, junto com Draco, ver o quarto de monitor dele.

Era grande e estava extremamente arrumado. Ela em tons de preto, prata e verde, cores de sua casa, tinha móveis escuros e bem organizados. Draco logo colocou todos pra fora dando a desculpa de que queria arrumar as suas coisas. Foram para a sala comunal, mas Pansy logo teve que ir fazer a ronda e Blaise tinha ido aprontar alguma.

\- Mal voltamos e já não temos o que fazer. – Falou Nott entediadamente.

\- Já sabe como vai fazer com a Granger? – Perguntou Amanda risonhamente.

\- Nem me lembre disso. – Falou desgostoso. – Acho que vou me afogar em uma garrafa de Firewhisk.

\- Boa sorte. – Riu ela olhando pro relógio e vendo que já eram quase 23hrs. – Só não destrua o castelo, sim? – Riu dando língua pra ele e se retirando.

Foi caminhando distraidamente pelos corredores, se escondendo de vez em quando de algum dos monitores. Quando chegou na frente da sala precisa viu Ginny e Luna já paradas lá. Sorriu e foi cumprimenta-las.

\- Olá meninas. – Falou educadamente.

\- Olá Amanda. – Sorriu Luna a abraçando.

\- Olá. – Falou secamente Ginny.

\- Pode me chamar de Mandy se quiser. – Deu de ombros. – Todos os meus amigos me chamam assim. Luna sorriu.

\- Cadê a Pansy? – Perguntou Luna curiosa.

\- Está vindo, ela estava de ronda. – Como que aproveitando a deixa da amiga Pansy entrou no corredor na frende delas. – Ali está.

\- Olá, Lovegood, Weasley. – Cumprimentou educadamente.

\- Pode me chamar de Luna. – Sorriu Luna animada.

\- Olá, Parkinson. – Falou a ruiva.

\- Vamos? – Perguntou Amanda animadamente. Ficou aparada na frente da parede e mentalizou o que queria. A porta logo apareceu na sua frente e elas sorriram.

Entrarem em um cômodo bem iluminado que tinha várias mesas e alguns armários. Nas mesas tinham maquiagens, escovas, produtos de cabelo e várias outras coisas. Ao fundo tinha um lavatório de cabelo e um provador. Pansy andou até o armário o abrindo, lá dentro tinham várias roupas, inclusive uniformes.

\- Você pensou em tudo, Mandy. – Sorriu para a amiga. – Acho que até eu vou fazer umas comprinhas aqui. – Riu.

\- Fique a vontade. – Sorriu ela de volta.

Tinha também poltronas e sofás pelo cômodo, todas tretas. Tinham também cadeiras na frente de algumas mesas, e alguns espelhos enormes pelas paredes em lugares específicos. Ginny estava impressionada. Realmente ali tinha tudo e muito mais para uma transformação. Sorriu animadamente. Lembrou do que Harry disse e ficou mais tranquila.

\- Por onde vamos começar? – Perguntou Luna animadamente.

\- Primeiro o banho de banheira. – Falou Pansy segurando a pelo braço e a levando para uma porta, que devia ser o banheiro.

\- Ok! – Falou ela animadamente entrando no grande banheiro. Sorriu ao olhar ao seu redor. Era lindo. E a banheira era enorme.

Pansy colocou a banheira pra encher e jogou alguns produtos lá dentro, logo ela estava cheia e com espuma. Pansy a orientou para que entrasse e relaxasse que daqui a alguns minutos ela poderia sair. Deixou um roupão branco pra ela vestir. Então voltou a sala principal, onde Mandy e Ginny estavam conversando sentadas no sofá.

\- Não vai demorar muito. – Falou simpaticamente se sentando na poltrona na frente delas.

\- Acabei de falar o mesmo para a Weasley. – Disse Mandy sorrindo.

\- Podem me chamar de Ginny, acho que já não somos inimigas não? – Falou diretamente.

\- Não. – Disse Pansy. – Queria me desculpar por tudo que fiz com você no passado. Eu era infantil e fútil. Além de má. – Falou a observando seriamente. – Mas... com tudo que aconteceu... – Ela fez uma pausa e abaixou a cabeça levemente. Amanda colocou a mão em seu ombro levemente e acariciou. – Eu aprendi a minha lição. Eu mudei. – Falou firmemente voltando a olha-la ainda com olhos marejados. – Sei que não acredita, mas acho que pelo menos o benefício da dúvida, nós merecemos.

\- Eu... – Ginny começou extremamente desconfortável. – Eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu. – Começou serenamente. – E acho que podemos começar de novo. Afinal vocês estão mostrando que se preocupam com Luna, e isso me pegou desprevenida, eu realmente não esperava.

\- Nem nós esperávamos o que ela fez no dia do Beco. – Falou Mandy risonha no que Ginny riu levemente.

\- Luna é sempre surpreendente. – Falou sorrindo a ruiva. – Eu só peço que vocês não brinquem com ela. Ela não merece ser magoada. – Falou seriamente olhando pras duas.

\- Não vamos magoa-la, só queremos o melhor pra ela. – Disse Mandy sorrindo. – Eu não sou o tipo de pessoa que gosta das pessoas logo de cara, mas acho impossível não gostar da Luna.

\- Verdade. – Falou a ruiva simplesmente. – Então ficamos assim. – Falou decididamente se levantando e estendendo a mão pra Pansy que se levantou e segurou a mão dela. – Prazer, Ginny Weasley. – Disse sorrindo e olhando pra Pansy que ria.

\- Pansy Parkinson. – Falou em meio aos risos. – Acho que vamos ser grandes amigas. – Sorriu.

\- Sim, nós vamos. – Falou Mandy decidida.

\- Assim espero. – Falou a ruiva.

Mas antes de continuarem Luna voltou enrolada no roupão com um sorriso sonhador no rosto e uma cara de "E agora?", elas riram.

\- Vamos lavar os cabelos. – Falou Mandy levando Luna até o lavatório sendo seguida pelas outras duas.

\- Estou adorando... – Falou Luna sentando no lavatório e sentindo Amanda massageando seus longos cabelos loiros.

\- Nossa, esse shampoo é muito cheiroso. – Falou Pansy sorrindo e pegando o frasco.

\- Verdade! – Concordou Ginny. – Acho que quero também. – Brincou.

\- Pode pegar um para cabelos ruivos, Ginny. – Falou animada Amanda. – Posso te chamar assim?

\- Claro. – Falou ela sorrindo.

\- Estão no armário, alí. – Disse apontando pro armário.

\- Não tem problema se pegarmos? – Perguntou intrigada.

\- Não, não. – Respondeu Pansy sorrindo. – Nós arrumamos isso tudo a muito tempo. Viemos aqui sempre que podemos.

\- Você arrumou né? – Disse Amanda rindo. – Eu só ajudei a planejar.

\- É... detalhes. – Riu a morena.

Depois que terminou de lavar os cabelos de Luna, Amanda a colocou sentada em uma cabeira na frente de um grande espelho. Todas ficaram ao redor dela com caras pensativas. Pensavam no que fariam nos cabelos da amiga.

\- O que acham de cortar em Vê? – Perguntou Ginny ainda pensativa.

\- Acho uma boa ideia, vai dar mais movimento. – Falou Mandy

\- E depois um feitiço pra deixar a cor mais brilhante e aluminada. – Falou Pansy.

\- Sim. – Falaram Mandy e Ginny.

\- Vamos te virar de costas para fazer surpresa. – Falou Pansy animada.

E assim fez, virou a cadeira de frente para a parede e de costas para o espelho. Mandy pegou a varinha e fez o feitiço para cortar os cabelos da amiga. Ela já tinha experiência nisso. Ela sempre cuidava dos cabelos e Pansy da maquiagem. Depois que terminou de cortar pegou um pote de creme e colocou uma poção dentro, depois, passou nos cabelos da loira e sorriu.

\- Agora só esperar uns 10 minutinhos e lavar. – Falou animada olhando pra Luna e sorrindo.

\- E depois? – Perguntou a loira.

\- Vai escovar? Fazer algum alisamento ou algo do tipo? – Perguntou Pansy.

\- Eu gosto dos cachos. – Falou Luna.

\- Poderíamos fazer algo para eles ficarem ondulados... com cachos maiores e mais soltos. – Sugeriu Mandy olhando para as meninas a sua frente.

\- Eu acho que vai ficar lindo. – Falou Ginny sorrindo.

\- Então vai ser isso. – Falou Mandy.

Esperaram até completar os 10 minutos e depois Mandy lavou os cabelos de Luna, voltou a coloca-la sentada na cadeira e não deixou que ela espiasse no espelho. Secou os cabelos dele delicadamente e depois fez o feitiço para que ficassem ondulados. Quando terminou as meninas a olhavam maravilhada. Realmente tinha mudado bastante. Os cabelos de Luna estavam mais brilhantes e mais volumosos, tinham mais movimento e as ondam davam mais beleza ao rosto da garota. Até os olhos que pareciam estranhamente maiores do que o normal no rosto da garota agora pareciam perfeitamente em seu rosto.

\- Agora é minha vez. – Falou Pansy fazendo Luna sentar na cadeira em frente a mesa cheia de maquiagens. – Já usou maquiagem antes, Luninha?

\- Huuum... só meu batom verde. – Falou com um sorriso bobo no rosto. No que as amigas riram gostosamente.

\- Verde não é a sua cor amiga. – Falou Ginny rindo.

\- Não? – Falou fazendo bico.

\- Vou te ensinar os truques básicos para deixar seus pontos fortes mais acentuados. – Falou Pansy ficando ao lado de Luna.

\- Opa, essas dicas eu também quero. – Falou Ginny animada.

\- Então, tudo começa com a base... – Começou Pansy falando calmamente e começando a pegar os produtos.

Pansy, com um feitiço fez as sobrancelhas de Luna e depois descobriu os tons que Luna deveria usar, e a cada produto que usava mostrava e explicava a elas o que deveriam fazer e como usar. Quando terminou de explicar tudo e elas haviam entendido tudo, ela terminou a maquiagem de Luna. O rosto de Luna estava em tom uniforme, com um leve rosado nas bochechas, nos olhos cintilava uma sombra levemente marrom que acentuava os olhos extremamente azuis da garota, Pansy também tinha passado um lápis de olho preto e rímel e pra finalizar um leve batom rosado. Ela parecia até uma boneca de tão bonita.

\- Ual! – Falou Mandy quando voltou, sorrindo abertamente. – Ótimo trabalho, Pan!

\- Só acentuei o que ela já tinha. – Falou sorrindo.

\- Está mais linda do que já era. – Falou Ginny sorrindo.

\- Agora posso ver? – Perguntou Luna curiosa.

\- Ainda não... – Falaram juntas Pansy e Amanda. Ginny e Luna riram.

\- Ainda falta escolher as roupas. – Falou Amanda animada.

\- Então vamos. Essa é a minha parte favorita. – Falou Ginny animada.

Ginny, Amanda e Pansy pararam em frente aos armários observando as roupas que estavam dentro. Pansy estava com uma cara desanimada.

\- Acho que vão ficar grandes nela. – Falou desanimadamente.

\- Nada que um feitiço de ajustes não resolva. – Falou Ginny sorrindo.

\- Finalmente arrumamos alguém que saiba mexer nas roupas. – Falou Amanda exasperada. – Tanta coisa aqui que eu queria usar e nunca serviram. – Fez bico e Ginny riu.

\- Podem contar comigo. – Respondeu.

Pegaram um monte de roupas e deram pra Luna experimentar. Conforme ela ia voltando elas davam opiniões e Ginny ia fazendo os ajustes necessários. Por último ela vestiu um uniforme novo e Ginny ajustou.

\- Acho que a saia podia ser um pouquinho mais curta. – Falou Pansy.

\- Mas não muito. – Falou Amanda.

\- Só uns 2 centímetros. – Falou Ginny analisando.

Ela fez os ajustes que ainda faltavam e Mandy apareceu com os acessórios de Luna, afinal, não mudariam tudo, ela tinha que continuar Luna. Os escolhidos tinham sido os brincos de rabanetes e as pulseiras de fitas de sapos de chocolate. Ela colocou tudo animadamente e então a levaram pra frente do espelho enorme no fundo da sala.

Luna estava boquiaberta, não parecia acreditar que aquela no espelho era mesmo ela. Deu uma voltinha e sorriu animadamente. Todas riram gostosamente. Depois ela abraçou as três de uma vez só.

\- Nem sei como agradecer! – Falou animadamente olhando pra elas. – Você são as melhores amigas que alguém pode ter.

\- Imagina, você que é. – Falaram juntas.

\- Você merece toda a felicidade do mundo, amiga. – Disse Ginny sorrindo. – Você está linda por fora como sempre foi por dentro.

\- Está mais linda ainda, ela quis dizer. – Riu Pansy. – Pode contar com a gente sempre que precisar, Luninha.

\- Adorei passar esse tempo com você. – Falou Mandy. – Não brinquei quando disse que seremos grandes amigas, isso foi só o começo.

Se abraçaram novamente. Estavam felizes com o resultado da noite. Tinham deixado os preconceitos de lado e tinham se dado uma chance. Chance essa que não desperdiçariam. Aquele era o começo de uma amizade forte e duradoura. As palavras de Amanda eram a mais pura verdade.

\- Agora é a vez da Ginny. – Falou Luna olhando pra amiga que corou.

\- Fica pra uma próxima, amiga. – Falou a ruiva. – Não estou muito pra mudanças hoje, além de ser muito tarde. – Falou dando um bocejo.

\- Verdade, já passa das 2 da manhã. – Falou Pansy bocejando também.

\- Amanhã nós temos aula cedo. – Falou Mandy.

\- Então, nos vemos amanhã? – Perguntou Luna animada.

\- Claro. – Responderam as três juntas.

Se despediram e foram para as suas salas comunais. Todas felizes e animadas. Além de curiosas para ver as reações das pessoas ao novo visual de Luna no dia seguinte, ops, dali a algumas horas. Mandy e Pansy foram direto para suas camas e não demoraram muito a pegar no sono.

Antes de dormir Ginny ficou pensando em tudo que tinha acabado de acontecer. Em como Pansy tinha mudado e como Amanda era legal. Até que o conselho de Harry tinha sido bom, e melhor ainda foi ela ter seguido. Não tinha se arrependido nem um momento se quer de ter dado a chance pra elas. E sabia que não se arrependeria. Sorriu e se virou de lado, fechou os olhos e logo dormiu.

**\- G. L. P. A. -**

Acordou com uma imensa dor de cabeça, fruto da noite de bebedeira com Theo. Sentou na cama levemente, sentindo a cabeça latejar. Esperou a dor melhorar um pouco e se levantou, foi até o malão e pegou a poção para ressaca, sentiu uma melhora considerável assim que a bebeu. Foi tomar um banho demorado.

Foi interrompido por Nott que esmurrava na porta. Riu marotamente e fechou o chuveiro. Se secou e saiu com a toalha enrolada na cintura. Nott estava furioso com a demora do amigo. Ele riu e foi pegar suas roupas no malão.

\- Para de reclamar, Theo. – Falou simplesmente. – Se não fosse sua ideia de beber a madrugada praticamente inteira, eu não teria que demorar no banho.

\- Pela desculpa. – Falou bufando, entrando no banheiro e batendo a porta.

\- Não demora! – Falou gritando. – Ou vamos perder o café da manhã.

\- Não enche, Blaise. – Gritou ele de volta.

Blaise estava terminando de se vestir quando Theo saiu do banheiro. Arrumou os cabelos e saiu do dormitório, óbvio que não ia esperar Theo se arrumar, o amigo era praticamente uma menina quando se tratava disso. Foi caminhando lentamente para o salão principal. Quando entrou avistou um Draco mal humorado, como uma Amanda do lado esquerdo e uma Pansy do lado direito, ambas com as cabeças em seus ombros e olhos fechados. Riu levemente e sentou na frente deles.

\- Acordem! – Falou rindo vendo as duas pulando de susto.

\- Para Blaise. – Choramingou Pansy.

\- Estamos cansadas. Dormimos pouco. – Disse Amanda voltando a colocar a cabeça no ombro do loiro.

\- Meu ombro não é travesseiro. – Falou Draco mal humorado.

\- Mas Draquinho, você não vai me tirar daqui né? – Falou manhosa.

\- E o que ficaram fazendo até tarde? – Perguntou Blaise curioso.

\- Você saberá em breve, eu espero. – Falou marotamente Pansy.

\- Saberá... – Começou Mandy olhando pra entrada do Salão e sorrindo. – Agora.

Fazendo isso despertou mais ainda a curiosidade do primo, que olhou pra entrada do salão assim como Draco e Pansy faziam. Pansy e Amanda sorriam abertamente. Draco estava surpreso. E Blaise estava com a boca levemente aberta e os olhos um pouco arregalados.

\- Vocês realmente fizeram milagre. – Sussurrou Draco com uma voz incrédula.

\- Eu te falei. – Disse Amanda reprimindo um bocejo.

\- Vale a pena o sono. – Falou feliz Pansy.

Blaise não conseguiu tirar os olhos da loira que estava entrando com a amiga ruiva. Ela tinha os cabelos loiros no meio das costas, eles estavam mais brilhantes e bonitos, com cachos largos e ondas sinuosas. Sua pele estava mais bonita e seus olhos brilhavam, usava uma maquiagem leve que ressaltava seus traços. O uniforme estava ajustado perfeitamente, dando ênfase ao corpo esquio da menina. Usava os brincos de rolas e o colar que combinava, ele não pode conter o sorriso ao ver isso. Só fazia ressaltar ainda mais a beleza diferente da garota que agora ia em direção a mesa deles junto com a amiga.

Ele despertou quando ela já estava na sua frente e Amanda e Pansy já tinham levantado para falar com ela. Então elas tinham sido as responsáveis por isso. Isso que elas estavam aprontando ontem anoite.

\- Bom dia Malfoy, Zabini. – Falou Luna docemente.

\- Bom dia Lovegood. – Falou monotonamente Draco.

\- Bom dia... – Ele começou com a voz rouca. Pigarreou levemente, fazendo as meninas rirem levemente. – Lovegood.

Ela corou levemente e sorriu, voltou sua atenção para as amigas e agora tentavam segurar as risadas e falavam de algo que ele não conseguia escutar, quando foram interrompidas.

\- Não te deram educação na sua casa não é Weasley? – Falou Draco com um tom ainda monótono. Fazendo a ruiva corar levemente de raiva, ele sorriu de lado e arqueou a sobrancelha. – Vou mostrar como se faz. – continuou e olhou para ela. – Bom dia, Weasley.

\- Ah... – Ela estava meio chocada com a ação de Draco, também, quem não ficaria? Um Malfoy cobrando um "Bom dia" de um Weasley. – Bom dia, Malfoy. – Falou por fim desgostosa. – E eu fui muito bem educada, só não sou obrigada é falar com quem não quero. – Falou atrevidamente.

\- Língua afiada heim Weasley? – Provocou Blaise com um sorriso maroto olhando pra cara emburrada de Draco. – Bom dia pra você também.

\- Bom dia, Zabini. – Falou polidamente.

\- Depois será que posso trocar uma palavrinha com você? – Perguntou recebendo um olhar intrigado de todas as garotas.

\- Se quiser fale agora, Zabini. – Falou rapidamente. – Não quero você me perturbando nos corredores.

\- Tudo bem, ruivinha. – Falou levantando e saindo, sendo seguido pela ruiva.

\- Não me chame de ruivinha, você não é meu amigo e nem tem intimidade pra isso. – Falou ela seriamente.

\- Tudo bem, Weasley. – Falou colocando as mãos para cima em sinal de rendição.

\- Fala logo, não tenho o dia todo. – Falou ela rapidamente.

\- Que mal humor, Weasley. – Implicou. – Queria te pedir desculpas pelas coisas que fiz com você. – Falou com a melhor cara de santo que conseguiu fazer.

\- Nossa, estou recebendo muitas desculpas de sonserinos ultimamente. – Falou risonha. – Tudo bem, Zabini. Eu estou reiniciando com vocês sonserinos. – Falou monotonamente.

\- Ah! Que boa notícia. – Falou animadamente enlaçando-a pela cintura. Ela o olhou com a sobrancelha erguida.

\- O que é isso? – Perguntou apontando de um para o outro.

\- Um abraço de amigos. – Respondeu rindo marotamente.

\- Não se aproveite da minha boa vontade, Zabini. – Começou se afastando dele. – Estou fazendo isso pela Luna.

\- Como assim? – Olhou pra ela interessadamente.

\- Interessado na Luna, Zabini? – Perguntou significativamente. E pode jurar que Blaise corou rapidamente. Quem diria, o maior galinha de Hogwarts interessado em Luna. As meninas não estavam mentindo.

\- Pode me chamar de Blaise, Zabini é muito formal. – Disse mudando de assunto.

\- Ok. Mas isso não responde minha pergunta. – Falou o observando atentamente. Ele passou uma mão pelo cabelo e deu um meio sorriso.

\- Diria que ela é interessante... – Começou observando a ruiva. – Você não acha?

\- Acho sim... – Falou calmamente. – Só me pergunto quando foi que começou esse interesse e se isso não seria uma brincadeira de mal gosto.

\- Nunca brincaria com ela... ou com ninguém... – Falou se fazendo de ofendido. – Assim você me ofende.

\- Sua fama de precede, Blaise. – Falou seriamente. – Vai ser difícil você convencer a Luna, ou a mim, que você realmente se interessa por ela.

\- Veremos... – Falou com um sorriso torto e deu o braço pra Ginny pegar. Ela hesitou, mas acabou aceitando.

Voltaram para o salão de braços dados e foram em direção as meninas, que os observavam com caras intrigadas. Ela podia jurar que até viu Malfoy com a sobrancelha erguida e resmungando algo. Luna a olhava e tinha um ponto de interrogação na testa. Se soltou de Blaise e se despediu de todos, saindo e levando Luna consigo sendo observadas pelos sonserinos ao longe. Mal sabiam o que as aguardava na mesa da Grifinória onde os amigos estavam encarando-os raivosamente.

**\- B. Z. -**

Se sentaram na mesa da Grifinória, Ginny ao lado do namorado que a olhava um pouco vermelho de raiva e Luna ao seu lado. A sua frente estava um Rony extremamente irritado e uma Hermione que parecia perdida.

\- O que estavam fazendo na mesa da Sonserina? – Perguntou Rony com tom rude.

\- Fomos falar com a Amanda e a Pansy. – Falou Luna com seu tom normalmente aluado pegando uma torrada e passando geleia de morango.

\- Luna, você está maravilhosa. – Elogiou Mione a olhando sorrindo.

\- Obrigada, Mione. – Falou levemente corada.

\- Quem fez essa transformação? – Perguntou curiosa. Mas já suspeitava da resposta.

\- Foram as meninas... – Falou alegremente. – Ginny, Pansy e Amanda.

\- Elas estão de parabéns. – Respondeu Mione piscando pra Ginny.

\- Se quiser falo com elas pra fazerem em você também, elas vão adorar. – Falou Luna sonhadoramente.

\- Fica pra uma próxima, Luna. Mas obrigada. – Falou educadamente Mione.

Ginny riu. Até que não era má ideia, faria muito bem a Hermione mudar. E ela sabia que as amigas não se negariam ou seriam contra, pelo contrário, adorariam a ideia. Fez uma nota mental pra fazer com elas depois. Mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um Harry enciumado.

\- O que estava fazendo de braços dados com o Zabini? – Perguntou Harry com um tom enciumado, porém baixo para os outros não ouvirem.

\- Não precisa ficar com ciúmes, amor. – Falou abraçando o garoto, que continuou com a cara fechada. – Ele só me pediu desculpa.

\- E isso inclui andar de braços dados? – Perguntou ainda mal humorado.

\- E isso tem algo demais? – Perguntou a ruiva o olhando com a sobrancelha erguida. – Não acredito que você está com ciúmes dele.

\- Não... – Começou corando de vergonha. – Só me pegou de surpresa. Não achei que ficariam amigos tão rápido.

\- Não foi você que disse que todo mundo merece uma chance? – Perguntou a ruiva o observando. – Estou dando a eles uma chance. – Deu de ombros o observando. – Você não tem motivos para ter ciúmes Harry, eu nunca te trairia, porque eu te amo. – Falou calmamente e deu um selinho nele, que sorriu e acariciou seu rosto levemente.

\- Eu também te amo. – Sussurrou no ouvido dela e fazendo arrepiar e sorrir. - Sim, eu te falei. – Falou e depois soltou um suspiro. – Agora que a guerra acabou, temos que aprender a conviver sem essas inimizades do passado.

\- Isso eu concordo. – Falou Hermione. – Mas vai ser difícil no caso do Malfoy.

\- Nós já estamos fazendo isso. – Falou Luna sorrindo e olhando pra Ginny que também sorria. – E Draco é muito fechado, mas não acho que ele seja realmente ruim, só teme ser igual a todos.

\- E não é mesmo. Nunca vai ser. – Falou Rony ainda emburrado. – Não confio nesses sonserinos.

\- Não é como se fossemos ficar melhores amigos do Malfoy do dia pra noite. – Deu de ombros Harry. – Só vamos ser mais civilizados.

\- Sei... – Falou emburrado.

\- Nunca valeu a pena ficar implicando e fazendo brincadeiras idiotas pelos corredores. – Falou Hermione e Ginny e Harry concordaram. – Isso é só perda de tempo.

\- Essa rivalidade só existe graças a preconceitos idiotas. – Falou Ginny calmamente.

– Já demos o primeiro passo, só faltam vocês. – Disse Luna sonhadoramente. – Não é tão difícil quanto parece.

\- Não mesmo. – Falou Ginny calmamente. – Essa guerra realmente mexeu e mudou muito as pessoas.

\- Não tinha como ser diferente disso, Ginny. – Falou Hermione seriamente.

\- Muitas pessoas perderam todos os que amavam e tudo o que tinham. – Começou Harry seriamente. – E muitos viram seus ideais irem por água abaixo. Isso muda as coisas, querendo ou não.

\- Ok. Vão acreditando que eles agora são santos. – Rony falou ironicamente, bufou e continuou comendo.

– Até Blaise é mais educado do que você. – Falou Ginny recebendo um olhar mal humorado do irmão. - Ninguém é santo, Rony, todos temos defeitos.

\- Agora vai ficar exaltando seus novos amigos maravilhosos e nojentos sonserinos e vai rebaixar seus familiares e amigos? Já pegou as manias deles? – Falou irritadamente com desgosto na voz.

\- Rony você é muito infantil e idiota, além de burro! – Começou Ginny irritadamente. – Será que nunca vai crescer? Se tem algo que não muda é a sua burrice, infelizmente. – Disse vermelha de raiva se levantando, deu um selinho em Harry e saiu irritadamente.

\- Ela tem razão, Ronald. – Falou Luna, que acenou para os amigos e saiu indo ao encontro da amiga.

Foram para as suas aulas matinais. Só se encontrando rapidamente na hora do almoço, que Ginny nem se quer dirigiu a palavra a Rony, o que era normal. As brigas deles não eram anormais, aliás, anormal eram os dois ficarem sem brigar ou discutir. Mesmo assim o clima era tenso na mesa. O resto do dia caminhou normalmente para os Grifinórios e a Corvinal.

**\- G. W. – **

Draco estava muito entediado, tinha acabado de entrar no seu quarto de monitor. Estava deitado na cama olhando pro teto. Já tinha bolado seu plano, só faltava o maldito nome. A maldita garota. Pra por ele em prática. Onde Amanda deveria estar? Ele esperava que ela estivesse descobrindo exatamente isso. E não estava enganado. Resolveu ir tomar um banho.

**\- D. M. –**

(**N/A:** Em quanto o senhor Malfoy estava a pensar em seu quarto...)

Amanda já sabia de tudo que tinha acontecido entre Cho Chang e Harry Potter no passado. Sabia que a japonesa tinha sido um verdadeiro fiasco com o garoto, e depois de conhece-la viu que nunca seria diferente. Cho era muito sem sal e sem graça, além de melancólica demais pra se ter um relacionamento com, mas ela serviria perfeitamente para colocar os planos de Draco em prática. Então ela sabia o que fazer.

Estava no corredor indo até a biblioteca. Sabia que Chang estava lá desde o fim das aulas. E também sabia que Ginny combinado de ir encontra-la lá com Luna depois de jantar. Tinha cerca de 30 minutos para que a ruiva chegasse, então tinha que ser rápida.

Adentrou a biblioteca e varreu o local com os olhos rapidamente, achando seu alvo em uma mesa afastada perto de uma das janelas. Chang estava, aparentemente, estudando. Andou até a mesa da garota e quando estava de frente pra ela pigarreou levemente, chamando a atenção dela.

\- Olá. – Falou simpaticamente. – Você é Cho Chang?

\- Sim. – Falou confusamente. – Quem é você?

\- Amanda Zabini – Falou sorrindo e estendendo a mão que ela apertou sorrindo também. – Será que posso me sentar pra falar com você por um minuto?

\- Claro. – Falou ela tirando as coisas da mesa rapidamente.

\- É, desculpe se for muito indiscreta, mas... – Olhou para as folhas que Chang tentava esconder. E viu que ela pretendia fazer uma poção do amor. – Você está tentando fazer uma poção do amor?

\- É... – Ela corou furiosamente e terminou de guardar os papéis rapidamente. – Sim.

\- Não seria pra Harry Potter, não é? – Perguntou astutamente.

\- Como você sabe? – Perguntou a garota olhando pra ela intrigada.

\- Sabendo. – Falou simplesmente. – Mas eu acho que com o que eu vou te falar, você não vai precisar ter todo o trabalho de preparar a poção.

\- E o que você tem pra me falar? – Perguntou interessada.

\- Bem, digamos que um passarinho... – Sorriu de lado - Me falou que ele está namorando com a Weasley mas que tem medo de ter uma recaída por você.

\- Verdade? – Perguntou com um brilho estranho no olhar. – Mas porque acreditaria em você?

\- Vejamos... – Falou pensativamente. – Eu sou amiga da Ginny e não quero que ela se apegue mais e sofra mais por alguém que não a ama de verdade. E também porque essa é a única carta que você tem. – Deu de ombros desinteressadamente.

\- E o que você acha que eu tenho que fazer? – Perguntou corada.

\- Acho que você sabe muito bem o que fazer, Chang. – Falou firmemente. – Você não é nenhuma santa.

\- Ei, mais respeito. – Falou indignada.

\- Se dê ao respeito. – Falou firmemente. – E não fale pra ninguém sobre a nossa conversa.

\- Pode deixar, Zabini. – Falou amargurada.

Amanda se levantou e saiu apressadamente. Parou na entrada da biblioteca e esperou pelas amigas. Não demorou muito até chegarem. Sorriu ao olhar Luna.

\- Ainda não me acostumei com seu novo visual. – Falou risonha.

\- Nem eu... – Falou a loira rindo também.

\- Eu já acostumei. – Falou a ruiva. – Vamos ficar aqui?

\- Não, vamos lá pra fora. – Falou Amanda sorrindo.

\- A noite está linda. – Falou Luna sonhadoramente. – Ótima pra ver as fadas mordentes.

\- Podemos ficar pra vê-las. – Falou a ruiva sorrindo.

\- Claro. – Concordou.

Se sentaram em baixo de uma árvore perto do lago. Luna deitou na grama de barriga pra cima e ficou observando o céu distraidamente. Ginny se sentou encostada na árvore e Amanda sentou de frente pra ela.

\- Ginny, você não gosta da Chang? – Perguntou Amanda observando a ruiva atentamente.

\- Eu odeio a Chang. – Falou irritadamente.

\- Estou vendo. – Falou Amanda risonha. – Mas por que?

\- Porque ela sempre está se derretendo pro lado do Harry. – Falou de cara feia.

\- Ela é dada mesmo. – Falou Pansy que acabara de chegar recebendo os olhares das amigas.

\- Mas ela faz isso a muito tempo? – Perguntou Amanda interessadamente.

\- Desde quando eles ficaram. – Respondeu ela. – Ela não aceita que ele não a quer.

\- Mas ele falou isso pra ela? – Perguntou Amanda.

\- Eu não sei, mas acho que sim.

\- A Chang não costuma insistir quando leva não, Ginny. – Falou Pansy a olhando cautelosamente. – Não estou dizendo que o Potter dá brecha. Estou falando o que todos dizem dela.

\- Bem, eu não sei. – Falou cansadamente. – Isso meio que me esgota.

\- Te esgota porque o Harry não faz nada. – Falou Luna distraidamente. – Já cansei de ver a Chang se jogando pra cima dele e ele não falar nada. Bem, isso foi antes de vocês começarem a namorar, mas mesmo assim...

\- Sério Luna? – Perguntou Amanda meio chocada. – Uma vagabunda essa garota.

\- Isso é mais que fato. – Falaram Pansy e Ginny juntas. E elas começaram a rir.

\- Mas você não tem que se preocupar, o Potter parecer ser certinho demais pra fazer algo do tipo, além de te amar, é claro. – Falou Amanda calmamente.

Depois todas deitaram ao lado de Luna para ver as fadas mordentes sobrevoarem o céu noturno levemente. Sorriram extasiadas, era mesmo lindo. Luna tinha razão.

**\- Continua... –**

* * *

**N/A: **Bem, ai está o capítulo e que se iniciem os planos. HAAHAHAHAHA Espero que gostem do capítulo. Queria pedir uma coisa pra vocês, não crucifiquem a Amanda, ela é muito melhor do que vocês pensam. Só isso que vou dizer. #FicaDica

Obrigada a todos que estão lendo vocês são demais! *-*

**Ritha P. B. Potter: **Não demorei, viu? HAHAHAHAHA Sim, vai começar a ação! Está acompanhando a "Fazendo Artes"? Espero que esteja gostando dessa minha ideia maluca. Nos vemos no próximo capítulo. Beijos ;*

Beijos a todos ;*

**Annie B. Malfoy**


	4. Capítulo 4 - Investidas

**Capítulo 4 – Investidas**

Amanda acordou no dia seguinte com um ótimo humor. Se arrumou calmamente e foi até o dormitório de monitor chefe de Draco, que ela tinha a senha. Entrou e se sentou na cama do loiro. Ficou esperando ele sair do banho. Como sempre ele saiu enrolado na toalha e tomou um susto ao vê-la sentada na cama.

\- Como entrou aqui? – Perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha e a observando.

\- Você me deu a senha, Draquinho. – Falou rindo marotamente.

\- Não me lembro disso. – Falou cruzando os braços e ela riu mais ainda.

\- Bom dia pra você também. – Falou entre risos.

\- Bom dia. – Falou pegando suas roupas e indo para o banheiro se trocar.

\- Já tenho um nome pra você. – Falou ela sugestivamente.

\- Mesmo? – Perguntou voltando já vestido, mas com a gravata nas mãos.

\- É claro. – Falou sorrindo e andando até ele. – Duvidando de mim? – Perguntou em quanto colocava a gravata nele.

\- Não. – Deu de ombros. Ela voltou a se sentar na cama.

\- Cho Chang. – Falou monotonamente.

\- Previsível. – Falou fazendo careta.

\- Ela estava querendo fazer uma poção do amor para o Potter, acredita? – Disse revirando os olhos.

\- Ela é baixa. Não esperaria mais inteligência dela.

\- Mas eu dei uma mãozinha. – Falou ela risonha.

\- O que você fez? – Perguntou ele intrigado.

\- Só falei a ela que ele estava com medo de voltar a sentir algo por ela. – Falou como se não fosse nada e ele balançou a cabeça negativamente rindo.

\- Você não tem jeito. – Falou por fim. Ela riu.

\- É verdade. – Falou seriamente olhando para ele. Ele a olhou com a sobrancelha erguida. – E eu não quero que a Ginny sofra por causa da confusão do Potter. – Ele arqueou ainda mais a sobrancelha.

\- Ginny?

\- Sim. – Ela deu um meio sorriso. – Ela é minha amiga. Não estou fingindo, e nem a Pan. Nós estamos nos conhecendo melhor e a cada dia as acho mais maravilhosas.

\- Você só pode estar brincando, Amanda. – Falou ele meio chocado.

\- Não estou, Draco. – Falou séria. – Eu e a Pan sempre fomos amigas e sempre fomos as únicas amigas verdadeiras uma da outra. Sabe por que? – Perguntou tristemente e ele negou com a cabeça. – Porque sempre nos achavam fúteis demais para se quer chegar perto da gente, ou se aproximavam para estar onde estávamos ter o que tínhamos e ser o que éramos, tudo por status, tudo um bando de gente falsa. – Falou um pouco ressentida. - Tirando você, Blaise e Nott, que pra gente são como irmãos. – Completou o olhando carinhosamente. – Elas são de verdade, Draco. Elas nos deram uma chance de verdade. E nós podemos estar jogando, mas pra mim elas não são um jogo.

\- Achei que vocês não se importavam com isso. – Falou a observando atentamente. Podia sentir a dor que ela tanto escondia.

\- Nós também. – Falou friamente. – Mas a guerra mudou muita coisa.

\- É... – Falou ele olhando para o lado de fora da janela distraidamente.

\- Bem, eu só vim te falar o que me pediu. – Falou se levantando e sorrindo. – Espero que seu plano dê certo. – Falou dando um beijo na bochecha dele.

\- Duvidando de mim? – Perguntou como ela tinha feito a poucos minutos. Ela riu e ele deu um beijo na testa dela. – Vai dar certo.

\- E... – Começou já saindo. – Draco, pega leve com a Ginny sim? Não quero que ela fique magoada por muito tempo.

\- A magoa é inevitável e não será minha culpa. – Falou seriamente a observando. – Só vou adiantar o que aconteceria de qualquer jeito, pelo que eu posso ver. – Deu de ombros. Ela riu tristemente.

\- Esse Potter vai ter o que merece, você vai ver. – Falou em tom maroto. Ele assentiu rindo.

\- Eu sei que sim. – Falou piscando pra ela.

\- Está se afeiçoando a ruiva Draquinho? – Perguntou zombeteiramente olhando Draco fazer cara de nojo. Saiu do quarto e foi para o salão principal.

Encontrou com uma Pansy de braços cruzados a esperando na frente do salão principal junto com Luna e Ginny que riam da cara da amiga irritada. Não pode deixar de rir.

\- Onde você se meteu? – Perguntou a olhando irritadamente.

\- Eu tinha que conversar com o Draco. – Falou dando de ombros.

\- Podia ter avisado, né? – Falou mais calma. – Te procurei por toda parte.

\- Desculpa, Pan. – Falou sorrindo, abraçando a amiga. – Eu fiquei com pena de acordar. Você não tem dormido muito bem.

\- Ah... – Começou sorrindo de lado. – Obrigada.

\- Bom dia meninas. – Cumprimentou Amanda olhando para Luna e Ginny.

\- Bom dia, Mandy. – Responderam juntas.

\- Será que já podemos comer? – Perguntou Luna sorrindo.

\- Claro. – Falou Amanda animadamente. – Estou morrendo de fome.

\- E ai meninas? – Perguntou Blaise abraçando Ginny pelos ombros e com Nott ao seu lado revirando os olhos.

\- Bom dia meninas. – Cumprimentou o loiro.

\- Bom dia meninos. – Falaram ela.

\- Vão tomar café na nossa mesa hoje? – Perguntou Blaise olhando pra ruiva e sorrindo.

\- Hoje não. – Falou sorrindo pra ele. – Não quero problemas com o Harry.

\- E por que teria? – Perguntou Nott curioso.

\- Bom dia, Pansy, Amanda, Lovegood e Weasley. – Falou Draco piscando pra Amanda que riu. – Blaise, Nott.

\- Bom dia Draquinho. – Falou Pansy sorrindo.

\- Bom dia Draco. – Cumprimentou Amanda olhando interessadamente para a cara de puro espanto que Ginny sustentava. – O que foi Ginny?

\- É... – Começou ainda com uma cara confusa. Draco a observou com um mínimo sorriso e a sobrancelha arqueada. – Nada. Bom dia, Malfoy.

\- Bom dia, Malfoy. – Cumprimentou Luna sonhadoramente. Blaise e Nott o olhavam intrigados e apenas acenaram com a cabeça.

\- Não se sinta especial, Weasley. – Falou o loiro próximo ao ouvido da ruiva baixinho, mas Amanda ouviu, em quanto andava em direção a mesa deles. Ela revirou os olhos e suspirou irritadamente. Amanda riu levemente.

\- Vamos Luna. – Falou Ginny puxando a amiga e saindo dos braços de Blaise. – Nos vemos mais tarde meninas.

\- Sim, claro. – Falou Pansy sorrindo.

Foram pra sua mesa tomar café. Amanda se sentou estrategicamente ao lado de Draco de frente para a mesa da Grifinória. Viam a ruiva beijar e conversar feliz com o namorado. Draco tinha uma cara de nojo no rosto. Amanda não estava muito diferente.

\- Não sei como ela consegue. – Falou baixo para só ela escutar. Em tom enojado, como sempre.

\- Com ciúmes, Draquinho? – Falou acidamente.

\- Não, só não sei como ela acha algo atrativo naquilo. - Deu de ombros mas parecia irritado.

\- Ele não é de todo ruim. – Falou ela observando ele atentamente. – Até que é bonito. Só mal desleixado. – Draco a olhou incrédulo.

\- Você está brincando certo?

\- Não. Estou falando sério. – Falou rindo e dando um tapa no braço dele.

\- Seu gosto está indo de mal a pior, Mandy. – Falou fazendo careta.

\- Claro que comparado a você, ou ao Blaise... – Ela começou e ele sorriu marotamente. – Ele não é muita coisa, mas... – Voltou a olhar para o garoto ao lado da ruiva com uma cara pensativa. – Se ele se arrumasse e se cuidasse mais, seria tão bonito quanto vocês.

\- Vou ignorar você. – Falou emburrado. – Não acredito que ouvi isso.

\- Calma, Draquinho. – Falou abraçando ele pelo pescoço. – Você vai ser sempre o meu favorito.

\- Tenho sérias dúvidas. – Falou a olhando seriamente.

\- Não tenha. – Falou piscando. – Vai ser sempre o meu melhor amigo.

\- Ei! – Exclamou Pansy olhando pra ela. – E eu?

\- E EU? – Perguntou Blaise fingindo irritação, com os braços cruzados.

\- Fomos trocados, Blaise. – Pansy falou com um bico o olhando.

\- Então vamos nos unir, Pan. – Falou ele a olhando e piscando.

\- Ótima ideia! – Falou sorrindo.

\- Nunca vão ser páreo para nós. – Falou Draco sorrindo.

\- E eu amo todos vocês igualmente. – Falou Amanda sorrindo. – Não briguem por mim. – Completou cheia de si. Todos riram.

Terminaram de comer e foram para as suas aulas juntos. O dia estava passando rápido. Draco havia sumido na hora do almoço e Mandy reparou que a Chang também não estava em sua mesa. Pelo visto o loiro não queria perder tempo algum. Mandy já começava a achar que Draco estava interessado em Ginny, mas ainda achava a ideia meio impossível.

Estava sentada ao lado de Pansy e tomou um susto quando um bilhete apareceu na sua frente, sorriu marotamente e pegou e pedacinho de papel. Pansy logo colou sua cabeça na dela pra ler também. Conheciam muito bem a letra.

"_Hoje, as 23hrs, terceira sala a direita do quarto andar."_

\- Você vai ver. – Falou calmamente e sorriu marotamente vendo a cara confusa da amiga.

**\- A. Z. –**

Ginny estava entrando no salão principal para o almoço quando viu uma coruja deixar uma carta na frente de Harry. O mesmo pegou leu atentamente e depois olhou para os lados de uma maneira que ela achou estranha. Quando seus olhares de encontraram ele guardou rapidamente o papel e sorriu pra ela. Ela sorriu e andou em direção a ela.

\- Olá. – Falou ela sorrindo e se sentando ao lado dele.

\- Olá, linda. – Falou sorrindo e a puxando para um beijo. – Como foi a aula?

\- Entediante, como só História da Magia pode ser. – Falou entediada. – De quem era a carta?

\- Que carta? – Perguntou ele ficando meio nervoso. Ginny a olhou intrigada.

\- A que você acabou de guardar. – Falou simplesmente.

\- Não é nada. – Falou calmamente e mordeu o lábio inferior, passou a mão pelos cabelos. Estava acontecendo algo que ele não queria falar pra ela. – Só Dumbledore que quer me ver hoje à noite. – Completou com um sorriso triste. – Acho que nosso encontro vai ter que terminar mais cedo, desculpa.

\- Tudo bem. – Falou sorrindo. – Só espero que não seja nada sério.

\- Acho que não é não. – Falou calmamente acariciando o rosto dela. – Ele só deve querer saber como estou. Não nos falamos desde as férias.

\- Ah, sim. – Falou ela sorrindo. – Mande um abraço pra ele.

\- Pode deixar. – Falou sorrindo. – E você? O que vai fazer?

\- Agora que vou ter um encontro menor... – Falou pensativamente e ele riu. – Acho que vou fazer algo com as meninas. – Deu de ombros levemente.

\- Boa ideia. – Sorriu. – Mas não fique até tarde pelo castelo sim?

\- Tudo bem, papai. – Zombou ela rindo e sendo seguida por ele. – Que horas vamos nos encontrar?

\- Pode ser umas 19hrs? – Perguntou a observando – Vou ver Dumbledore as 23hrs.

\- Tudo bem, vamos dar uma volta pelo lago? – Perguntou curiosa.

\- Não, tenho algo especial. – Falou misteriosamente. – Vamos jantar juntos, te espero na sala comunal ok?

\- Sim, senhor mistério. – Sorriu dando um beijo nele.

\- Agora vou indo... – Falou levantando e dando um novo beijo nela. – Hermione e Rony estão me esperando na Biblioteca, eu só fiquei pra falar com você.

\- Obrigada. – Falou sorrindo.

Assim que Harry saiu da mesa as meninas sentaram ao seu redor. Ela riu. Elas eram rápidas. Todas sorriam felizes. Luna comendo um pedaço de torta de chocolate. Mandy implicando com Pansy.

\- Vocês são rápidas. – Falou brincando.

\- Não costumamos perder chances – Falou Pansy e piscou pra ela.

\- O que vamos fazer hoje anoite? – Perguntou Luna sorrindo.

\- Eu tenho um encontro com Harry... – Começou Ginny animadamente. – Mas vai terminar cedo porque ele tem que ir ver o Dumbledore as 23hrs. – Completou tristemente. – Mas podemos fazer algo depois desse horário.

\- Hum.. – Mandy parecia pensativa. – Nós podíamos dar uma repaginada né? – Perguntou olhando pra Pansy sugestivamente.

\- Acho uma boa ideia. Estou cansada desse cabelo curto. – Falou com cara de nojo.

\- Agora que Luna está repaginada... – Falou Amanda olhando para a loira que sorria feliz. – Nós também temos que estar lindas.

\- Verdade. – Concordou prontamente Pansy.

\- Não acho que quero mudar. – Falou Ginny receosa.

\- Não acha que Harry ia gostar de uma surpresa? – Perguntou Amanda sorrindo e a olhando animadamente.

\- Não sei... – Falou a ruiva dando de ombros.

\- Ah, Ginny. – Falou Luna com bico. – É sempre bom mudar.

\- Isso é verdade. – Concordou Pansy.

\- Vamos, Ginny. – Falou Amanda suplicante. – Vai ficar mais linda ainda.

\- Por favor – Falou Luna com uma cara de suplica. Não pode deixar de rir.

\- Ok, ok. – Falou derrotada. – Eu confio em vocês.

As amigas riram. E gritaram um "eba" animado até demais para a ruiva que revirou os olhos e riu sendo acompanhada por elas.

\- Vocês adoram uma transformação né? – Perguntou Ginny

\- Claro! – Responderam Amanda e Pansy juntas.

\- Quem não gosta? – Perguntou Pansy.

\- Ninguém. – Falou Luna sorrindo.

\- Até você, Luna? – Perguntou Ginny olhando pra amiga que ria.

\- Se não consegue vence-las, junte-se a elas. – Falou dando de ombros e arrancando risadas de todas.

\- Assim que o encontro terminar eu aviso a vocês. – Falou Ginny.

\- Como? – Perguntou Luna.

\- Hum... – falou pensativa.

\- Mande um bilhete. – Falou Amanda simplesmente.

\- Via coruja? – Perguntaram a ruiva e a loira.

\- Não... – Falou Pansy. – Por magia.

\- Como? – Perguntaram curiosas.

\- Vou ensinar. – Falou Amanda pegando a varinha e fazendo um movimento leve e rápido e logo em seguida um bilhete apareceu na frente de Ginny. A menina olhou pra amiga e depois pegou o bilhete.

"_É fácil... nós que inventamos. É só fazer um movimento circular rápido no sentido anti-horário e dizer "Screts"."_

\- Vocês inventaram um feitiço? – Perguntou Ginny chocada.

\- Demais! – Exclamou Luna

\- Nós duas junto com os meninos. – Falou Amanda.

\- Nossa.. – Falou Ginny

\- Então estamos combinadas, né? – Perguntou Pansy.

Todas assentiram, depois Amanda fez Ginny e Luna treinarem o feitiço para ver se elas conseguiriam faze-lo. No que elas rapidamente fizeram muito bem. Foram para as suas aulas da tarde, que passaram rápido demais para Ginny. Estava nervosa com o encontro com Harry.

Quando saiu da sua última aula foi direto para seu dormitório tomar um banho e se arrumar. Vestiu um vestido leve azul marinho, que tinha um decote canoa e realçava o tom de seus cabelos, que estavam amarrados em uma trança de lado e frouxa. Sorriu se olhando no espelho. Passou rímel e um batom leve. Já eram 18:50. Calçou suas sapatilhas e saiu desceu as escadas.

Quando chegou na sala comunal e Harry já a esperava. Ele estava lindo, de calça jeans e uma camisa branca com os dois primeiros botões abertos e os cabelos ainda um pouco molhados. Olhou pra ele e sorriu. Ele estendeu a mão para que ela pegasse. Ela segurou a mão dele e ele a fez dar uma volta, ela riu.

\- Você está linda. – Falou pra ela sorrindo. – Como sempre.

\- Você também está. – Falou corando levemente.

\- Podemos ir? – Perguntou dando o braço pra ela.

\- Sim. – Falou pegando o braço dele.

Foram caminhando de braços dados até a entrada da torre de astronomia. Subiram as estadas até o topo e lá estava uma mesa arrumada para dois. As janelas estavam abertas dando uma visão maravilhosa do céu noturno. Haviam velas nos batentes das janelas dando um ar mais romântico. Ginny sorriu e olhou para Harry. Então era por isso que ele estava nervoso.

\- Nossa, Harry. Isso é... – Suspirou levemente olhando ao redor. – Maravilhoso.

\- Você merece. – Falou sorrindo e a observando.

Ele foi até ela e a abraçou pela cintura, beijo-a apaixonadamente. Não podia estar mais feliz do que naquele momento, nos braços de quem amava. Eles se separaram e foram comer. Depois de jantar se sentaram nas almofadas que estavam perto de uma janela e ficaram conversando e namorando, até que Harry falou que tinha que ir.

\- Não queria que você fosse. – Falou Ginny tristemente se levantando e olhando pra ele.

\- Mas eu tenho que ir. – Falou acariciando o rosto dela. – Me desculpa.

\- Não precisa se desculpar, eu entendo. – Disse com um suspiro.

\- Obrigado por entender. – Ele disse a beijando novamente.

Ele a levou até a sala comunal e depois seguiu para encontrar Dumbledore. Ginny se jogou no sofá irritadamente, pegou a varinha e mandou os bilhetes para as amigas. Logo recebeu uma resposta delas, que estavam juntas. Sorriu.

"_Nos vemos na frente da Precisa daqui a 10 minutos.  
Luna, Pansy e Amanda" _

Se levantou e foi andando para o local de encontro, quando chegou as amigas já estavam lá a sua espera. Sorriu tristemente.

\- Que cara é essa? – Perguntou Luna

\- O encontro não foi bom? – Perguntou Amanda a olhando curiosa.

\- Foi maravilhoso. – Falou sorrindo. Mas logo fechou a cara. – Mas durou pouco.

\- Ah, fique calma. – Falou Pansy a abraçando pelos ombros. – Depois dessa transformação vão ser muito mais frequente.

Elas riram e Ginny revirou os olhos. Por mais que estivesse chateada do seu encontro ter terminado antes do esperado, não poderia estar mais feliz. Estava se sentindo completa, amada. Foram pra o já conhecido "Salão de Transformação" das amigas.

\- O que vamos fazer primeiro? – Perguntou Luna.

\- Primeiro eu! – Falou Pansy animadamente sentando na cadeira de frente pro espelho.

\- Vai alongar, Pan? – Perguntou Amanda

\- Sim! – Falou rapidamente.

\- Tem certeza? – Perguntou ela a observando.

\- Sim. – Falou sorrindo. Amanda foi buscar uma poção que fazia os cabelos crescerem, então fez aparecer um copo com água e colocou uma colher de sopa da poção dentro e entregou a Pansy que tomou rapidamente.

\- Qual vai ser o corte? – Perguntou Amanda em quanto todas nós olhávamos para o espelho esperando a poção fazer efeito.

\- Acho que quero fazer um franjão e repicar pra dar mais volume. – Falou animadamente.

\- Acho que vai ficar bom. – Falou Amanda.

\- Demora muito? – Perguntou Luna ansiosa.

\- Olha, já está crescendo. – Falou Ginny sorrindo, os cabelos de Pansy já estava abaixo dos ombros e continuaram crescendo até chegarem no meio das costas.

\- Adorei. – Falou Luna sonhadoramente em quanto Amanda começava a fazer tesouras cortarem os cabelos da amiga.

\- Eu achava que vocês iam para salões caríssimos. – Falou Ginny se sentando em uma poltrona e corando levemente.

\- Nós enjoamos deles e das pessoas que ficam eles. – Falou Pansy monotonamente.

\- A guerra nos fez ver muitas coisas, Ginny. – Falou Amanda seriamente.

\- Ela mudou muitas coisas. – Falou Luna se sentando no chão.

\- Sim, eu sei. – Falou Ginny olhando pra Luna e sorrindo. – Tinha uma imagem totalmente errada de vocês.

\- E nós de vocês. – Falou Pansy. – Mas fico feliz que tenhamos superado isso.

\- Nós só tínhamos amigas falsas e aproveitadoras. – Começou Amanda olhando pra Pansy pelo reflexo do espelho. – Tirando os meninos, que sempre foram como irmãos pra gente. – Completou com um meio sorriso. – As pessoas só ficavam do nosso lado por interesse e nós só notamos isso quando todas tinham sumido, quando mais precisávamos.

\- Quando... – Começou Pansy receosa. – Quando descobri que meus pais tinham morrido e que eu não teria nada e nem ninguém, - Falou com a voz um pouco embargada. – As únicas pessoas que estava comigo foram Amanda, Draco, Nott e Blaise. – Falou sorrindo tristemente para a amiga. Depois olhou pra Luna e sorriu. – Depois você, Luna. E agradeço por ter trago Ginny com você.

\- Imagina, não fiz nada. – Sorriu a loira falando sonhadoramente.

\- Eu, não tinha noção disso. Sempre pensei que vocês eram fúteis e enjoadas. – Falou Ginny as observando consternadamente. – Sinto muito por ter julgado vocês sem conhece-las.

\- Não tem que se desculpar ruiva, nós fizemos o mesmo. – Falou Amanda olhando pra ela e rindo levemente.

\- Mas isso passou, então, vamos falar de coisas felizes. – Falou Pansy rindo.

\- Exatamente. – Falou Luna.

\- Luna, desde quando você gosta do Blaise? – Perguntou Amanda rindo.

\- Desde... – Começou ela distraidamente e depois a olhou de cara feia, e todas riram. – Eu não gosto dele.

\- Não mesmo? – Perguntou a ruiva a vendo corar.

\- Isso já está na cara, Luninha. – Falou Pansy rindo. – Não negue.

\- Nós podemos te ajudar. – Falou Amanda.

\- Vocês estão loucas? – Perguntou Ginny olhando pra elas. – Zabini é o maior galinha de Hogwarts.

\- Eu acho que ele era. – Falou Amanda sugestivamente.

\- Como assim? – Perguntaram Ginny e Luna ao mesmo tempo.

\- O Blaise anda estranho. – Falou Pansy dando de ombros. – Não saiu com ninguém desde que voltamos pra Hogwarts.

\- Mesmo? – Perguntou Luna com os olhos brilhando levemente.

\- Eu acho que ele gosta de você, Luna. – Falou Amanda.

\- Só por ele não ter ficado com ninguém? – Perguntou Luna

\- Isso é uma coisa a ser levada em consideração dada a fama dele. – Falou Pansy rindo.

\- Tenho que concordar. – Falou Ginny.

\- Podemos investigar melhor e se ele estiver mesmo, nós podemos te ajudar. – Falou Pansy piscando pra Luna.

\- Huum... eu não sei.

\- Não custa tentar, Luna. – Falou Amanda terminando o corte da Pansy, que agora tinha cabelos no meio das costas repicados e uma franja grande e de lado.

\- Arrasou como sempre, amiga. – Falou Pansy pra Amanda analisando o cabelo no espelho e sorrindo.

\- Está linda, Pansy! – Falou Ginny.

\- Agora é sua vez ruiva! – Exclamou ela puxando Ginny para a cadeira.

\- O que vamos fazer com você, cara Virgínia? – Perguntou Amanda risonha.

\- Não quero muito curto. – Falou ela prontamente.

\- Que tal mais longos e mais vermelhos... – Falou olhando pra as amigas. – E com corte em Vê?

\- Adoraria se eles fossem mais vermelhos e longos, bem... – Falou Ginny calmamente. – Confio em vocês.

\- Então vamos fazer surpresa. – Falou Pansy animada.

\- Sim! – Concordou animadamente Luna.

Amanda deu a Ginny a mesma poção que Pansy acabara de beber, após alguns minutos sentiu seus cabelos batendo um pouco abaixo do meio das postas. Amanda logo colocou um creme mágico em seus cabelos e depois lavou, sem perder tempo colocou a tesoura pra trabalhar. Ginny estava impaciente e ansiosa. As amigas também.

Amanda acabou de cortar, colocou um novo produto e depois secou seus cabelos lentamente, então se afastou, ajeitou os fios e chamou as amigas para verem, todas falavam ao mesmo tempo o quanto estava linda, então Amanda a virou de frente para o espelho. E ela ficou sem reação.

\- Nossa... – Falou absolutamente chocada. – Essa sou eu?

\- É claro que sim, sua boba! – Falou Amanda.

\- Está perfeito, Amanda. – Falou Luna sorrindo.

\- Minha amiga é muito boa mesmo. – Falou Pansy rindo.

\- Muito obrigada, Mandy! Eu amei! Está perfeito! – Falou Ginny a abraçando e depois voltando a se olhar no espelho. Seus cabelos estavam em um tom avermelhado ao invés de alaranjado, perto do rosto era mais curto e ia alongando até chegar nas costas, estava ondulado e não escorrido como sempre fora. Sorriu feliz e passou as mãos pelos cabelos levemente, estavam mais macios e brilhantes também.

No final das contas, tinha sido uma ótima ideia fazer isso, elas estavam certas, Harry iria adorar. Amanda também fez um novo corte, seus cabelos já estavam batendo quase na bunda, então ela cortou um pouco acima do meio das costas em um corte reto, fez uma hidratação. Estavam todas lindas. Amanda tinha acabado de receber um bilhete, sabe-se lá de quem.

\- Gente, vão me matar. – Falou exasperadamente.

\- Quem? – Perguntou Pansy a olhando

\- Eu tinha marcado de ajudar Draco com as coisas da monitoria. – Falou nervosamente. – Me esqueci completamente.

\- Ele vai te matar quando te achar. – Falou rindo da cara de desespero da amiga.

\- Ih! – Exclamou Luna.

\- Mas marcou que horas? – Perguntou Ginny olhando pro relógio de pulso que usava.

\- Meia noite. – Falou suspirando resignada.

\- Você só está 40 minutos atrasada. – Falou Ginny

\- Ele deve estar fulo da vida. – Falou Pansy.

\- Se quiser podemos ir com você. – Falou Luna distraidamente.

\- Marcou aonde? – Perguntou Ginny

\- No dormitório de monitor dele. – Falou Amanda. – No terceiro andar.

\- Então podemos ir com você e depois voltamos de fininho. – Falou Ginny marotamente. Elas riram.

\- Vai comigo pra amansar a fera, Pan? – Perguntou Amanda fazendo cara de pidona.

\- Claro. – Falou rindo da cara dela novamente.

\- Então vamos. – Falou Luna sorrindo.

Elas foram andando sem fazer barulho, não podiam ser pegas por ninguém fora da cama nesse horário, se não era detenção na certa. Estavam se sentindo bem, a adrenalina corria em suas veias. Não demoraram muito a chegar no terceiro andar. Desciam a escada levemente quando Amanda, que ia na frente com Pansy, parou abruptamente fazendo todas pararem.

\- O que foi Mandy? – Perguntou Ginny.

\- Algum monitor? – Perguntou Luna se aproximando e vendo o que era. – Ginny, você não disse que o Harry estava com Dumbledore? – Perguntou distraidamente.

\- Sim... – Falou a ruiva em tom intrigado. – Por que? – Perguntou indo para o meio de Amanda e Luna. Ficou paralisada com o que via. Não podia ser. Ela só podia estar imaginando coisas. Lágrimas já surgiam em seus olhos e ela olhou de Amanda para Pansy e depois pra Luna e voltou a olhar para cena a sua frente. Não conseguiu acreditar, aquilo só podia ser uma brincadeira de muito mal gosto. Luna colocou a mão em seu ombro e a virou pra ela. Agora olhava nos olhos azuis da loira. Lágrimas já rolavam pelo seu rosto.

\- Ginevra, calma. – Ela falou com uma voz doce e carregada de preocupação. Ginny tirou suas mãos de seus ombros e foi em direção ao casal que beijava fervorosamente, ou devia dizer se agarrava fervorosamente? Parou atrás de Harry e o cutucou. Ele nem pareceu sentir.

Voltou a olhar para as amigas que estavam sem ação nenhuma a olhando com olhos arregalados, estavam paralisadas. Ginny estava vermelha de raiva e as lágrimas não paravam de cair por seu rosto. A dor que sentia era incalculável. Estava com o coração partido. Não entendia como ele conseguia fazer aquilo com ela. Como ele podia a iludir daquele jeito. Era tudo mentira? Tudo que viveram juntos, pra agora ele fazer isso. Ele nunca tinha dito que a amava, mas ela o amava. Amava. Porque agora o que sentia é puro e cristalino ódio. Tinha vontade de arrastar a oriental pelos cabelos e a tirar de perto do seu Harry. Mas Harry não estava sento forçado, pelo contrário, era ele que imprensava-a contra parede e a beijava como se não houvesse amanhã. Não que ela fosse santa, mas a culpa maior era dele. Era que namorava e não a garota. Secou as lágrimas com raiva.

Ela ficou na ponta dos pés e cutucou o ombro dele com mais força. Ele soltou a garota relutante e virou pra trás para ver quem o atrapalhava com uma cara nitidamente irritada. Ela cruzou os braços, arqueou a sobrancelha e o olhou os olhos.

\- Atrapalho? – Perguntou cinicamente.

\- Ginny... – Falou com a voz rouca, pigarreou levemente e passou as mãos pelos cabelos nervosamente. – Não é o que você está pensando...

\- Nunca é o que eu estou pensando. – Falou irritadamente. Suspirou profundamente fechando os olhos e depois voltou a abri-los. – Não quero e nem preciso de explicações suas. Acabou.

\- Mas... – Começou ele, mas ela já estava caminhando em direção as amigas, ele foi ao lado dela. – Ginny... eu... ela...

\- Harry, eu já disse. – Falou parando e olhando pra ele. – Acabou.

\- Mas foi ela que me agarrou. – Falou ele desesperado segurando o braço dela pra que ela não voltasse a andar. Ela olhou pro braço que ele segurava e depois voltou a olhar pra ele.

\- Não me toque. – Falou o olhando nos olhos e ele a largou. – Eu posso ser idiota de ter te amado esse tempo todo, mas não sou burra e nem cega. – Falou calmamente. – Sei muito bem o que vi. Não minta pra mim e nem pra si mesmo. Você sempre gostou dela. Eu só era um passatempo legal para as férias.

\- Não Ginny... – Começou ele em tom urgente. – Eu gosto de você... mas... não sei o que me deu. Me perdoa, por favor. – Falou suplicantemente.

\- Eu te perdoo, Harry. – Ela falou com um sorriso mínimo e triste nos olhos. – Mas acabou. Nós não somos mais namorados, nem vamos voltar a ser, aliás, não existe nem um "nós". – Falou seriamente olhando pra ele. Olhou pra trás dele, encarando a Chang. – Você finalmente tem o que quer. Faça bom proveito, sua vadia. – Disse irritadamente.

Chang a olhou boquiaberta e foi andando apressadamente para perto de Ginny, mas antes que ficasse perto dela Amanda parou na sua frente e a olhou decidida.

\- Nem pense nisso, Chang. – Falou seriamente. E a garota parou e cruzou os braços a olhando irritadamente.

\- Isso não tem nada a ver com você, Zabini. – Falou irritadamente. – Saia da minha frente.

\- Não. – Falou convicta. – Vai me tirar?

\- Se for preciso... – Falou encostando no braço da garota. Nesse exato momento um loiro sai de trás de um retrato ao lado delas.

\- Não ouse encostar nela, Chang. – Falou ele acidamente e a garota parou a mão no ar. Amanda sustentava um meio sorriso irônico.

\- Malfoy, não se meta. – Falou ela olhando pra ele enraivecida.

Luna agora estava ao lado de Ginny, as duas e Harry olhavam atentamente para a discussão deles e Pansy estava ao lado de Draco, ela devia ter o chamado. Ele riu debochadamente.

\- As palavras Monitor Chefe te dizem alguma coisa? – Perguntou ele debochadamente. Chang fechou a cara e olhou pra Harry indignada, esperando que ele fizesse algo. – Pelo que posso ver, sim. – Continuou calmamente. Depois olhou pra Amanda. – O que está acontecendo aqui?

\- Essa vadia estava aos agarros com o namorado da Ginny. – Falou Luna surpreendendo a todos com o palavreado agressivo.

\- Hum... – Começou Malfoy debochadamente. Consultou o relógio de maneira tediosa. Voltou a olhar pra um de cada vez. Amanda olhando debochadamente pra Chang que estava de cara amarrada. Potter que estava parecendo desesperado e perdido, Weasley vermelha de raiva aparentemente e que tinha o rosto marcado pelas lágrimas, Luna que abraçava a amiga e Pansy atordoada ao seu lado. Suspirou pesadamente. – Potter, menos 50 pontos para sua casa e 5 dias de detenção por estar fora do dormitório e por estar aos agarros no corredor, a mesma coisa pra você Chang. – Falou monotonamente. Voltou a olhar pra Ginny ela estava realmente mal. – Weasley 2 dias de detenção, - Ele sustentava uma cara preocupada ao ver dela, mas só podia estar maluca, Malfoy nunca estaria preocupado com ela. E acabara de faze-la ter que cumprir detenção. - o mesmo pra você Amanda. – Completou olhando pra amiga com um sorriso mínimo.

\- Você não pode fazer isso! – Falou Chang revoltada.

\- Não posso? – Perguntou debochadamente. – Então vamos ver.

\- Malfoy, você não está sendo justo. – Falou Harry pela primeira vez desde que ele tinha chegado. O loiro andou pomposamente até ele e sustentou um sorriso de escarnio nos lábios.

\- Vejo que você não está em condições de me cobrar justiça, Potter. – Falou desdenhosamente. – Ou vai me dizer que você foi justo traindo a sua namorada?

\- Você não tem nada com isso! – Falou com raiva olhando o loiro com a cara fechada.

\- Vocês Grifinórios são muito corajosos e destemidos e dão valor demais a essas qualidades. – Falou calmamente, mas com um tom ácido. – Eu, pessoalmente, acho a lealdade mais importante.

\- O que você acha não me importa. – Falou Harry furioso.

\- Pelo visto, não é só o que EU acho que NÃO te importa. – Falou insinuantemente olhando pra ruiva atrás dele. Harry fechou a boca e olhou pra Ginny que estava espantada com a discussão dos dois. Malfoy defendendo ela. Nunca imaginaria isso. Bem, também não tinha imaginado que Harry a trairia. Que dia.

\- Ginny... eu... – Ele começou em tom suplicante olhando pra ela.

\- Eu já te disse tudo que tinha pra dizer. Não me dirija mais a palavra, por em quanto. – Falou o olhando impassível. – Podemos ir? – Perguntou olhando pra Draco, ele assentiu com a cabeça levemente.

\- Se encontrarem com algum monitor falem que eu dei permissão. – Falou mecanicamente pra ela e pra Luna. – Vocês também já podem ir, Potter e Chang. – Os dois foram embora passando pela ruiva e pela loira. Nem sequer se olharam, simplesmente foram andando distraidamente.

\- Nós vamos com ela. – Falaram Pansy e Amanda.

\- Não, eu quero ficar sozinha. – Falou a ruiva calmamente. – Eu vou ficar bem. Amanhã nós nos falamos. – Completou olhando pra elas que a olhavam preocupadas. Saiu do corredor e foi correndo pra sala precisa, tinha muito o que pensar, precisava colocar a cabeça em ordem.

Quando parou na frente da entrada da sala só conseguia pensar em ficar sozinha. Não sabia em que a sala se transformaria. Mas logo que a porta apareceu ela entrou sem pensar duas vezes. A sala tinha se transformado em um descampado enorme, tinham pequenas flores e em um canto tinha um lençol esticado no chão e muitas almofadas. Deitou no lençol e afundou a cabeça nas almofadas. Chorou compulsivamente, deixava que a dor tomasse conta dela, queria que todos aqueles sentimentos ruins saíssem dela de uma vez. Mal conseguia pensar. E chorou tanto que acabou dormindo.

Quando acordou depois de algumas horas, sentia seu corpo doer levemente por causa da posição em que tinha ficado e quando se mexeu sentiu a cabeça doer levemente, massageou as têmporas com as pontas dos dedos se sentando lentamente. Aquilo tudo tinha mesmo acontecido. Harry tinha a traído com a vaca da Chang. Ela sempre soube que ele não a amava. Sabia que ele já tinha ficado com ela antes. Sabia o quanto ele tinha gostado dela antes. Mas nunca tinha imaginado que ele seria capas de fazer isso.

Depois de muito pensar a respeito disso chegou à conclusão que tinha sido melhor assim. Melhor ter descoberto cedo do que depois de dias, meses ou anos. E se ele não a amava era melhor que não ficassem juntos. Ela finalmente estava conseguindo racionalizar tudo que tinha acontecido. Ela sempre amara ele. Ele nunca tinha a amado. Será que ela ainda o amava? Eu só achava que amava? Sabia que se o amasse mesmo teria, pelo menos, escutado o que ele tinha a dizer antes de fazer qualquer coisa. Ela não sentia por ele o que achava sentir. Vai ver o que todos diziam era verdade, isso era uma paixonite infantil, que acabou da pior maneira. Mas, acabou. Não sofreria por ele, ele não merecia e nem ela.

Estava se sentindo mais leve e melhor, já não chorava e parecia ver o mundo por um novo ângulo, bem que todos diziam que depois que sofremos desilusões tudo muda. Agora ela entendia. E no final ela tinha se iludido. Mas se iludiria mais com Harry. Ele era passado. Conversaria com ele depois e falaria que estava tudo bem. Que ela finalmente tinha superado isso. Tinha crescido. Amadurecido. Finalmente.

**\- G. W. – **

Hermione estava caminhando em direção a biblioteca, como sempre, tinha chamado os amigos mas eles tinham treino de quadribol, ela não conseguia entender como eles achavam o quadribol mais importante do que as matérias das aulas, mas sabia que não adiantaria falar com eles. Pensava em como faria sua redação sobre Animagia que a Professora Minerva tinha passado para a próxima aula quando alguém toca seu ombro por trás. Ela se virou rapidamente para ver quem era. Reconheceu logo quem era, só não entendia o que ele queria com ela.

\- Olá Granger. – Falou o loiro com um sorriso misterioso nos lábios.

\- O que quer Nott? – Perguntou desconfiadamente. O sonserino só se aproximava pra insulta-la junto com os amigos. Agora estava sozinho e, aparentemente, sendo simpático com ela. Vai ver que a guerra tinha mesmo mudado a todos. – Não estou afim de brincadeiras idiotas e de ouvir insultos hoje, então, diga logo o que quer... – Falou rapidamente o observando.

\- Hoje não vai ser nada disso. – Falou chegando mais perto dela, fazendo com que ela desse um passo pra trás.

\- O que está fazendo? – Perguntou ela entre irritada e intrigada. Ele riu levemente e chegou mais perto dela, no que ela deu outro passo pra trás e ela enlaçou pela cintura rapidamente.

\- Você falou pra eu falar o que eu quero. – Disse olhando pra ela e sorrindo. – Mas hoje eu não estou afim de falar, estou mais para fazer. – Completou arrogantemente a puxando mais para perto, colando seus corpos e beijando-a fervorosamente.

No começo ela permaneceu com os olhos abertos e não sabia o que fazer, mas ele estava acariciando a sua nuca e apertando firmemente a sua cintura, a puxava mais para perto e ela não tinha mais forças para resistir, simplesmente fechou os olhos e se deixou levar pelo inebriante beijo dele.

Hermione, nunca, nem por um momento se quer de sua vida, tinha conseguido parar de pensar em quanto estava consciente. E agora era isso que acontecia. Em quanto ele a beijava ela não conseguia pensar em mais nada. Sua cabeça estava vazia, extasiada pelo beijo dele. Ela fazia coisas que conscientemente não faria, como passar uma das mãos pelos cabelos dele e colocar a mão em seu ombro, descer pelo braço o puxando mais para si.

Quando se separaram ele ficou com a testa encostada na dela. Ela estava muito ofegante, mais que ele. Ele abriu os olhos e a viu extremamente orada, e pela primeira vez, quieta. Sorriu marotamente. Ela abriu os olhos e viu o sorriso nos lábios dele. O que estava fazendo a final? Ele só podia estar brincando com ela. Só podia ser mais uma das malditas apostas dos sonserinos.

Ela empurrou ele e deu um tapa estalado em seu rosto. Ele levou a mão ao rosto vermelho do tapa e a olhou de cara feia. Ela estava visivelmente irritada, mudava de humor rapidamente ele notou. Riu levemente e ela ficou ainda mais irritada.

\- Pare de rir da minha cara, seu idiota! – Falou irritada. – Eu acabei de te bater.

\- Me bateu... – Falou a olhando atentamente. – Mas gostou do beijo... – Falou sugestivamente voltando a se aproximar dela. – E que beijo, heim, Granger?

\- Não se atreva. – Falou ela rispidamente com a varinha em punho. – Não sei o que você e seus amiguinhos estão armando, mas não vou fazer parte disso. Não encoste mais em mim.

\- Você é que manda, Granger. – Falou debochadamente. – Agora só encosto em você quando você pedir ou deixar. – Falou saindo e a deixando sozinha.

Por Merlin, o que acabara de acontecer? O que será que ele quis dizer com isso? Ela nunca ia querer que ele encostasse nela. Não podia negar que nunca tinha sido beijada daquela maneira, e nem sentido o que sentiu com o beijo dele. Mas mesmo assim, ele era um sonserino, só podia estar armando algo. Ou será que ela só estava sendo preconceituosa? Será que ela queria ser tocada novamente por ele? _Até que não seria nada mal. Controle-se Hermione, não se deixe enganar! _Pensando isso voltou a caminhar em direção a biblioteca para fazer seus exercícios pendentes.

**\- H. G. – **

Luna estava na floresta, descalça e feliz dando carne para os trestralhos como fazia sempre, uma vez por semana, quando Hagrid deixava. Estava distraída acariciando um deles quando foi surpreendida por alguém a chamando. Virou para trás e viu a pessoa que menos esperava. Sorriu docemente e ele retribuiu o sorriso.

\- Olá Zabini. – Falou docemente voltando a dar atenção para o animal a sua frente.

\- Pode me chamar de Blaise se quiser. – Falou dando de ombros e a observando. – Você parece muito à vontade com eles.

\- São criaturas maravilhosas. – Falou sonhadoramente em quanto um filhote chegava perto dela e ela abaixava para dar um pedaço de carne a ele. – São interpretados erradamente. As pessoas não sabem que nem tudo que é feio é ruim.

\- Verdade. – Falou ele colocando as mãos nos bolsos. – Será que eu posso chegar mais perto?

\- É claro, eles são extremamente amigáveis. – Falou olhando pra ele e sorrindo, ainda em tom doce. – Eles adoram companhia.

\- Verdade? – Falou meio receoso.

\- Venha, eu te protejo. – Ele riu com a fala dela. Mas não pode deixar de admira-la por ser do jeito que é.

Ela andou até ele e estendeu a mão para que ele pegasse, ele pegou e ela conduziu ele até a frente do filhote, então se abaixou e ele a seguiu no gesto, ela segurou um pedaço de carne e deu para o filhote carinhosamente o mostrando como se fazia. Depois chegou um novo filhote e ela estendeu um pedaço de carne para que ele o alimentasse. Ele repetiu os gestos que ela fazia e o filhote comeu a carne rapidamente, logo depois dando mordidinhas leves na mão dele.

\- Acho que ele quer mais. – Falou sorrindo.

\- Eles estão sempre querendo mais. – Ela falou em meio a risadinhas infantis.

Ela deu mais carne para que Blaise os alimentasse e foi cuidar dos maiores. Estava distraída acariciando-os e brincando com eles. Blaise terminou te alimentar os filhotes e foi até ela. Ficou a observando, como ela era cuidadosa e distraída. Como a risada dela era gostoso e parecia de criança, como os olhos dela brilhavam quando acariciava-os.

\- Quer voar neles? – Ela perguntou sonhadoramente sem olhar pra ele.

\- Você voa neles? – Perguntou incrédulo.

\- Mas é claro. – Falou sorrindo e olhando pro céu distraidamente. – Hoje está um ótimo dia pra voar.

\- Não tem perigo nenhum? – Perguntou ainda desconfiado.

\- Não, seu bobo, eles sabem o que fazem... – Falou sonhadoramente. – Eu confio neles.

\- Se você está dizendo... – Falou ele dando de ombros e a vendo subir em um deles.

\- Você não confia em mim? – Perguntou ela parecendo levemente magoada. – Também acha que eu sou maluca?

\- Não acho que você seja maluca. – Falou rapidamente. Só achava um pouco. – Te acho um pouco aluada.

\- Vem, eu te mostro como não tem perigo algum. – Falou sonhadoramente e estendeu a mão pra ele. Ele hesitou durante um tempo, mas pegou a mão dela e subiu logo atrás dela no trestralho.

Luna acariciou levemente o pescoço do animal e logo ele estava dando impulso para levantar voo. Não demorou muito para estarem voando em céu aberto. E ela tinha razão o dia estava espetacular. O céu extremamente azul, com poucas nuvens e podiam ver o castelo inteiro dali. Blaise estava acostumado a voar de vassoura, o que era totalmente diferente de voar em um animal, que o deixava um pouco nervoso. Mas Luna parecia exaltante de tão feliz. Nem por um segundo deixou de sorrir e Blaise sabia que seus olhos estavam brilhando daquela maneira peculiar que ele tanto gostava.

Agora sobrevoavam o lago e davam a volta para voltar para a floresta, se sentia um pouco desapontado por já estarem voltando. Tinha adorado voar com a loira, e não sabia quando iria conseguir fazer aquilo de novo. Mas, com certeza, queria fazer aquilo de novo. Quando o animal desceu levemente ele sorriu e desceu estendendo a mão para ajudá-la a descer também.

\- Obrigada. – Falou docemente ficando um pouco rosada. – O que achou?

\- Magnífico. – Falou sorrindo em quanto ela o olhava com aquele ar sonhador inconfundivelmente dela.

\- Ele ficou cansado. – Falou ela acariciando o trestralho distraidamente. – Não está acostumado com o peso de dois.

\- Ah, por isso voltamos tão rápido?

\- Sim. – Falou tristemente. – Mas se quiser voar de novo, nós podemos vir outro dia.

\- Eu adoraria, Luna. – Falou sorrindo pra ela. – Posso te chamar assim?

\- É claro. – Falou corando levemente. – Tenho que voltar para o castelo. Ginevra não está muito bem e eu colhe alguns cogumelos silvestres pra fazer um chá pra ela tomar pra afastar os agouros. – Ela completou falando docemente e pegando uma cesta que estava em um tronco.

\- Agouros? – Perguntou a olhando com a sobrancelha arqueada.

\- Sim. – Ela falou sonhadoramente e embarcou em uma explicação detalhada de como ela tinha adquirido-os e como tinham inúmeras coisas para afastamos, a começar pelo chá, mas Blaise não prestava atenção realmente em tudo que ela falava. Estava distraído pelos olhos incrivelmente azuis e o modo sonhador dela.

Voltaram para o castelo e foram para a cozinha, onde Luna pediria a Dobby para fazer o chá e Blaise ia comer algo pois não tinha comido nada durante o almoço. Conversavam sobre animais mágicos e Blaise ficou surpreso com o quanto a garota sabia sobre o assunto. Mas esse era um dos dons de Luna, sempre surpreender as pessoas.

** \- L.L. / B.Z. –**

Rony tinha acabado de descer da sua vassoura e foi abordado por Pansy e Amanda que queriam saber de Ginny. Ele disse que não via irmã desde o dia anterior e perguntou se tinha acontecido algo, então elas contaram o que Harry havia feito. Ele não conseguia acreditar no que elas haviam dito. Só podia ser brincadeira delas, só podiam estar mentindo. Seu melhor amigo jamais trairia sua irmã caçula. Ele a amava, sabia disso.

Mesmo assim ficou muito irritado, discutiu com as duas que mandaram ele perguntar a Harry o que tinha acontecido se ele não acreditava nelas. E foi o que ele fez, entrou no vestiário irritadamente e chamou Harry pra conversar do lado de fora.

\- Sabe onde está Ginny? – Perguntou para ele irritadamente. Harry não conseguia nem olhar pra ele.

\- Elas não sabem? – Perguntou com a voz baixa.

\- Ela é sua namorada, você devia saber. – Falou nervosamente.

\- Não é mais. – Falou o moreno passando a mão nervosamente pelo cabelo e olhando pro amigo.

\- O que elas me disseram é verdade? – Perguntou vermelho de raiva e o olhando incrédulo. – Você traiu a Ginny com a Cho?

\- Eu... eu... não... – Começou gaguejando. – Eu não queria. Não tinha a intenção de magoa-la.

\- Não queria? – Falou Rony fechando as mãos com raiva. – Vai dizer que ela te agarrou a força? Que ela é mais forte do que você?

\- Não... Rony. – Falou se afastando do amigo.

\- E você achou que a Ginny ia ficar feliz com isso? – Falou indo na direção dele. Mas foi interrompido por Hermione que acabara de ver os dois e correu para ficar no meio.

\- O que deu em você, Rony? – Perguntou olhando para o ruivo irado em sua frente.

\- Ele traiu a Ginny. – Falou rispidamente.

\- Você o que? – Perguntou Hermione se voltando pra Harry.

\- Não foi minha intenção, aconteceu. – Falou exasperadamente. – Vocês não vão me deixar nem explicar, igual a ela?

\- Vamos te ouvir, Harry, mas não agora. – Falou Hermione em tom conciliador olhando de um pra outro. – Como está Gin? – Perguntou virando pra Rony

\- Sumida, as sonserinas acabaram de me perguntar por ela. – Falou ainda em tom irritado. – Se alguma coisa acontecer a ela, pode esquecer que já me teve como amigo. – Falou olhando pra Harry.

\- Ela vai ficar bem, Ron, tenho certeza. – Falou Hermione o segurando pelos ombros. – Harry nós vamos procura-la, nos vemos mais tarde para conversar sobre isso na sala comunal do meu dormitório.

\- Mandem notícias. – Falou tristemente vendo os dois se distanciarem.

Rony estava com a cabeça a mil. Seus nervos estavam a flor da pele e era capas de arrancar a cabeça de alguém com as próprias mãos facilmente naquele momento. Não conseguia acreditar no que Harry tinha feito. Não entendia. Hermione estava falando sem parar que ele tinha que ouvir a versão dele da história, assim como a de Ginny. E ele sabia que ela estava certa, só assim entenderia, ou tentaria entender.

Já tinham procurado em quase todo o castelo (exagero) quando Ginny saiu da passagem do retrato que dava para a cozinha junto com Amanda, Pansy, Luna e Zabini. Rony foi direto até a irmã e a abraçou olhando atentamente pra ela e verificando se ela estava bem.

Rony e Ginny tinham muitos problemas por conta de seus gênios extremamente fortes, porém Rony era extremamente zeloso com a irmã, tanto quanto ausente. Segundo ele estava sempre de olho. Mas Ginny sabia que quando acontecia algo de ruim e ele não sabia e descobria por outra pessoa ele se sentia culpado e por isso a tratava com mais carinho e atenção do que o normal.

\- Eu estou bem, Ron. – Falou calmamente, com um meio sorriso fraco.

\- Já dei o chá de cogumelos silvestres com extrato de plâncton pra afastar os agouros, ela vai melhor rapidinho. – Falou Luna sonhadoramente em tom meigo.

\- Verdade. – Falou Blaise olhando pra loira e sorrindo.

\- Já fizemos ela comer bastante. – Falou Pansy olhando pra Rony.

\- Agora ela só tem que descansar. – Completou Amanda olhando pra Ginny e sorrindo.

\- Eu te levo pro dormitório. – Falou ele prontamente e ela riu.

\- Eu ainda sei andar. – Falou o olhando. – Estou bem gente, sério.

\- Sabemos... – Falaram todos juntos.

\- Mas precisa descansar pro chá fazer efeito mais rápido, Ginevra. – Falou Luna a olhando seriamente. – Sabe que com agouros não se brinca.

\- Sim, Luna, eu sei. – Falou ela derrotada. Não queria magoar a amiga. – Eu vou. – Falou por fim. Se despediu de todos e deu o braço para Rony. – Obrigada por tudo. Mais tarde nos falamos.

\- Amanhã nos falamos. – Falou Pansy. – Descansa bastante, você está precisando.

\- Isso mesmo. – Falou Blaise.

\- Ok, vocês venceram. – Falou já se distanciando com Rony.

Foram sozinhos, Hermione tinha ficado para agradecer e descobrir o que tinha acontecido, porque ainda não sabia, e porque queria que os dois conversassem a sós. Quando chegaram ao dormitório de Ginny, que estava vazio, Rony se sentou na beirada da cama dela.

\- É verdade o que me contaram? – Perguntou calmamente a observando atentamente.

\- Se te contaram que eu peguei o Harry se agarrando com aquela vagabunda em um corredor ontem de madrugada, quando ele me disse que estaria com Dumbledore. – Ela disse em tom triste mas sereno. Deu se ombros. – Sim, é verdade.

\- Ele é um idiota! – Falou irritado se levantando e andando de um lado pro outro. – Isso não vai ficar assim... como ele pode fazer isso com você?

\- Rony, senta aqui. – Falou calmamente batendo na cama ao seu lado. Ele suspirou pesadamente, mas se sentou. – Ele nunca disse que me amava. E eu cheguei à conclusão de que foi melhor assim.

\- Como assim? – Perguntou confuso a observando.

\- Vai ver ele sempre gostou dela e só agora percebeu isso. Sem contar que isso me fez ver que eu não o amo da maneira como achava. – Falou olhando pra face confusa dele. – Tudo acontece por um motivo. Eu já perdoei o Harry e você vai fazer o mesmo. Ele é seu melhor amigo.

\- Não tenho tanto certeza. – Falou enfurecido.

\- Não diga asneiras Ronald. – Falou seriamente. – Ele é seu melhor amigo e vai continuar sendo.

\- Ele te magoou Ginny. – Falou a olhando.

\- Uma magoa necessária para ver que nem tudo é o que parece. Isso me mostrou o que eu realmente sinto por ele. – Falou calmamente. – Eu não concordo com o Harry, mas entendo. Vejo agora o que não via antes, era realmente uma paixonite, que finalmente acabou.

\- Mesmo? – Perguntou preocupado.

\- Mesmo Rony. – Falou sorrindo levemente. – Quando vi os dois eu quase explodi de tristeza e raiva, mas depois que passei esse tempo todo pensando, eu entendi. Foi orgulho ferido, foi perder pra Chang, foi ser traída por alguém que eu achava amar, foi ver a cara vitoriosa dela... mas em nenhum momento eu me lamentei por ele.

\- Sério? – Perguntou a olhando.

\- Sério. Então isso acabou sendo bom, por mais que tenha doido. – Falou calmamente.

\- Eu acredito em você. – Falou ele se levantando. – Agora vou deixar você descansar.

\- Rony, conversa com o Harry. Dá essa chance a ele. – Falou a ruiva quando o irmão já estava na porta.

\- Porque você está me pedindo. E só por isso. – Falou seriamente olhando pra ela. – Agora durma.

Ele saiu do dormitório dela e foi para o seu. Fui cabeça estava fervilhando. Por mais que a irmã tenha dito tudo aquilo ele continuava desacreditado do fato todo. Nunca esperaria isso de Harry. Ficou deitado na sua cama perdido em pensamentos. No fundo só queria que Harry tivesse uma boa explicação, um bom motivo. Mas sabia que só um motivo iria convence-lo, assim como sabia que esse não era o motivo dele.

**\- Continua... –**

* * *

**N/A: **Esse capítulo foi uma reviravolta só, espero que não tenha ficado confuso. E que vocês não me matem por algum motivo obscuro. Prometo que tem muitas coisas pra vocês descobrirem ainda, então, deixem a autora viva sim? HAHAHAHAHA Ele já estava escrito a um tempinho, mas estava esperando a Beta linda lê-lo pra depois postar, então, sinto muito pela demora. Ah, vou registrar que a Amanda Z. Potter (vulgo minha beta irmã) queria que a Amanda desse umas bolachas na Chang, mas por esse capítulo eu deixei passar. Estou pensando nessa hipótese mais pra frente, quero opiniões!

**Vamos as Reviews:**

**Camilla Black: **Leitora nova! Seja bem vinda! *-*  
Eu sempre imaginei a relação deles assim, porque o que nós temos no livro é a visão do Harry deles, aliás, nem deles, mais do Draco. Pra mim eles tem mais pose de maus, do que são. Eu também sempre achei que eles se dariam super bem. HAHAHAHAHA Que bom que tá gostando, espero que continue assim! Beijos ;*

**Anne Marie Le Clair: **Outra leitora nova! Bem vinda! :D E que gosta de deixar reviews grandes, adorei *-*  
Que bom que gostou da história, fico feliz! Eu também adoro a casa dos Weasleys, pra mim eles são um exemplo de família. Ginny é a minha personagem favorita sem dúvida. Ela realmente foi pouco explorada. Eu também sempre achei que o namoro deles era muito certinho, muito previsível. Na verdade eu acho o Harry certinho demais. Também gosto muito mais dela com o Draco. *-*  
Isso foi necessário pra ela crescer um pouco, deixar de ser a Pansy fútil que nós sempre achamos que ela é. Além de mostrar a força da amizade dos sonserinos.  
Eu também amo a Di-Lua, pra mim ela é uma das personagens mais sensatas de todas, mesmo sendo a mais sonhadora e aluada. O Blaise já a observa a algum tempo... mas não vou falar muito se não vou contar a história hahahaha Bem a minha Luna aparentemente está muito sóbria porque nesses últimos capítulos eu anda me contendo mais a visão da Amanda e da Ginny, mas pode ficar tranquila que ela vai aparecer mais e em seu estado normal.  
Que bom que gostou do capítulo, espero que goste desse também.  
A Amanda é muito engenhosa, assim como o Draco e os sonserinos em geral. Ela tem tudo arquitetado, mas acho que nem tudo vai sair como ela espera. Vamos ver né?  
Os Sonserinos e sua felicidade, vamos lá, eu realmente não acho que eles estão felizes. A visão construída no livro não abrange o lado deles da história. Nós tivemos a visão do Harry na verdade. Eles não tiveram uma personalidade propriamente descrita no livro, e sim uma personalidade vinda pelo Harry o que nos deixa livre para acharmos como eles são realmente. Eu, particularmente, sempre achei que eles tinham mais pose de maus do que eram realmente. Pra mim os sonserinos sustentam uma pose de superioridade, egocentrismo e frieza que entre as pessoas que amam eles não tem tanto. Eles querem ser temidos, respeitados e idolatrados por todos, mas entre os que amam são extremamente leais. Por isso eles são mais brincalhões e carinhosos entre si. Mas eu acho que você se concentrou muito nos abraços e risadas, eles estão armando tudo para o jogo e estão sendo maquiavélicos nisso. Eles continuam com o lado sonserino, estão sendo competitivos e fazendo coisas que machucam as pessoas para alcançarem seus objetivos. Então, não se preocupe, eles não vão ser bonzinhos. Só estou tentando quebrar um pouco dos tabus de a Luna ser totalmente aérea e alienada e dos sonserinos serem maus e sem coração. Adorei as suas reviews, sinta-se à vontade para falar o que quiser, estou sempre aqui. Obrigada pelas reviews e pelas considerações! Beijos ;*

Obrigada a todo mundo que está lendo e até o próximo capítulo,

**Annie B. Malfoy **


	5. Capítulo 5 - Conversas

**Capítulo 5 – Conversas**

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por batidas na porta e logo ouvi a voz de Hermione o pedindo para descer que Harry os esperava para conversar. Estava mais calmo do que estava antes, mas ainda se sentia irritado com ele. Levantou da cama e foi encontrar com eles na sala comunal.

\- Vamos conversar – Falou Hermione olhando de um pro outro. – Sem brigas. – Completou firmemente.

\- Não vai ter briga. – Falou Rony sério e cruzou os braços se sentando em uma poltrona ao lado do sofá onde estavam Hermione e Harry. – Eu só quero saber o motivo.

\- Eu já disse, não foi uma coisa planejada. – Falou Harry nervosamente. – Vou contar tudo.

\- É melhor mesmo, porque eu também não entendo. – Falou Hermione parecendo confusa. – Vocês estavam tão bem.

\- Mais do que bem, Hermione. – Falou Harry tristemente.

\- Fala logo. – Falou o ruivo impaciente. Ele não queria ouvir as lamúrias do amigo, se estava passando por isso tinha sido culpa dele mesmo. Ele que aquentasse calado.

\- Eu tinha marcado o jantar com Ginny, mas no almoço eu recebi uma carta da Cho falando que precisava me ver. – Começou calmamente olhando pros dois. – Eu fiquei preocupado, achei que podia ser algo sério.

\- Jura? Cho? Algo sério? – Falou Rony debochadamente.

\- Deixa ele terminar Rony. – Ralhou levemente Hermione. Ele fechou a cara.

\- Ai disse a Ginny que era de Dumbledore. E antecipei a volta do jantar. – Falou passando a mão pelos cabelos nervosamente.

\- Por que mentiu pra Ginny? – Perguntou Hermione o observando confusamente. – Não tinha motivos pra mentir se achava que não tinha nada demais.

\- A Ginny odeia a Cho, e você sabe disso, Mione. – Falou seriamente. – Achei que ela ia ficar louca de ciúmes e não queria deixar ela irritada atoa.

\- Ela entenderia se você explicasse. – Rony falou irritadamente. – Você já sabia que ia rolar algo e não queria que ela desconfiasse.

\- Nós jantamos e foi maravilhoso, perfeito. – Continuou Harry com um ar nostálgico e um sorriso triste. – Então deu a hora que a Cho queria me ver e eu trouxe Ginny pra cá e fui encontrá-la.

\- Mesmo tendo um encontro perfeito você preferiu termina-lo por preocupação com outra? – Perguntou Hermione incrédula. Ele deu de ombros. Ela meneou a cabeça.

\- Quando cheguei onde Cho queria me ver ela já estava me esperando, disse que precisava conversar comigo, que não aguentava mais esconder seus sentimentos por mim e se declarou. – Ele suspirou levemente e voltou a falar nervosamente. – Eu não esperava por isso. Fiquei sem reação no começo. Mas ai ela me beijou e eu não consegui me controlar. Ela tem um certo poder sobre mim, não sei explicar. – Falou exasperadamente.

\- E ai a Ginny chegou e viu vocês? – Perguntou Hermione meio atordoada com as informações dadas por ele.

\- Ginny nos viu no corredor quando eu estava me despedindo dela. – Falou abaixando a cabeça. Não conseguia encarar os amigos.

\- Então você não ficou com ela uma vez... – Concluiu Rony magoado e irritado. – Eu me pergunto onde foi parar o amor que você sentia pela Ginny.

\- Eu nunca disse que a amava, Rony. – Falou sério olhando para o ruivo a sua frente. – E você sempre soube que eu não tinha esquecido por completo da Cho. – Falou calmamente. – Eu falei pra vocês que tinha medo de voltar a gostar dela quando voltasse pra Hogwarts.

\- Sim, mas nós nunca achamos que você fosse trair a Ginny com ela. – Falou Hermione o olhando.

\- Eu acho que a amo, simplesmente nunca senti o que sinto por ela. – Falou parecendo perdido. – Eu não consigo me controlar quando estou perto dela. Parece um feitiço.

\- Vai ver que é. – Falou Hermione esperançosa.

\- Faça me o favor. – Falou Rony bufando. – Eu só estou aqui conversando com você porque a Ginny me pediu. E por consideração a nossa amizade.

\- Como ela está? – Perguntou Harry o observando.

\- Melhor do que eu imaginei. – Falou Rony o olhando. – Ela acha que isso tudo foi bom. Finalmente descobriu que o que sentia por você era uma paixonite e diz que passou.

\- Ela é mais forte do que nós imaginamos. – Falou Hermione com um meio sorriso em quanto Harry estava com um olhar triste.

\- Não adianta ficar assim agora, Harry. – Começou Rony. – Você está colhendo algo que plantou.

\- Eu sei. – Falou tristemente. – Mas eu não queria perde-la.

\- E achou que ficaria com as duas? – Perguntou Rony descrente.

\- É lógico que não Ronald. – Falou irritadamente. – Eu não sou um canalha, um galinha, um aproveitador. Eu nunca faria isso.

\- Eu não deixaria isso acontecer. – Falou Rony sério.

\- Eu não queria magoar a Ginny. Ia conversar com ela e terminar pra pensar no que fazer. Não sabia que ela passaria por ali. Não queria que ela visse. Nunca quis fazer nada de ruim a ela. Não ia engana-la. – Falou tristemente.

\- Mas magoou. – Falou o ruivo.

\- Eu vou conversar com ela sobre isso. Explicar tudo. Resolver as coisas. – Falou olhando pra ele seriamente. – Só espero que não perca a amizade dela. E nem a sua.

\- Não perdeu minha amizade Harry. – Falou se levantando e olhando pra ele. – Só não conte comigo se você se arrepender da escolha que fez. Não quero você perto da minha irmã assim de novo.

\- Isso me mostrou que nós dois somos melhores como amigos. – Falou Harry olhando pra ele que assentia.

\- Também acho. – Falou Hermione – Fico feliz de vocês terem se acertado.

Eles se olharam e deram de ombro. Já estava tarde e Rony soltou um longo bocejo. Hermione olhava apreensiva de um para outro, não tinha tanta certeza que tudo voltaria a ser como era antes. Mas isso só o tempo diria.

\- Acho que vou dormir. – Declarou Harry se levantando.

\- Pelo visto não... – Falou Rony com um meio sorriso e olhando pra trás dele. Hermione se levantou e caminhou passando por ele. Se virou confuso e deu de cara com Ginny.

**\- R. W. – **

Ginny tinha acordado no meio da noite e não conseguia mais dormir, resolveu descer pra sala comunal para ficar um pouco perto da lareira e pensar no que diria a Harry. Queria conversar com ele, precisava falar tudo que tinha pensado. Desceu lentamente as escadas e ouviu a voz do irmão um pouco alterada e resolveu ficar quieta. Escutou quando Harry falou que não entendia o que fazia perder o controle perto da vaca Chang. Isso a fez reviver todo o ódio que tinha da garota. Também entendeu que ele pretendia ficar com ela.

Aquilo tudo tinha sido um pouco demais pra ela. Não e sentia pronta pra voltar a falar com o moreno ainda. Não conseguiria dizer tudo o que tinha que dizer e não conseguiria ouvi-lo falando da vaca da Chang do jeito que falava. Deu a volta e voltou para sua cama. Ficou deitada pensando no que tinha ouvido. Estava triste e com raiva. Triste por ainda sentir algo por ele, mesmo não sabendo o que. E com muita raiva da Chang.

Mas ela ia ter o que merece. Com toda a certeza. Ainda não sabia o que e nem quando, mas isso não ia ficar assim. Não mesmo. Normalmente, não era uma pessoa vingativa, mas Chang já a perseguia a muito tempo, merecia o que quer que ela fosse fazer. Suspirou longamente. Sabia quais eram as pessoas perfeitas para ajudá-la a traçar um plano. Pena que já era tarde. Mas assim que acordasse falaria com elas.

Com esse pensamento obscuro e maroto se virou na cama e fechou os olhos, ainda se sentia cansada, um pouco esgotada. Não demorou muito a cair no sono novamente.

**\- G. W. -**

Amanda estava andando de um lado para o outro, já estava o deixando nervoso. Entendia que ela estava preocupada com a Weasley, mas não era pra tanto, a amiga andava mais sentimental do que costumava ser e isso já o estava irritando. Revirou os olhos impacientemente pela milésima vez.

\- Amanda, para de drama. – Falou irritadamente.

\- Drama? – Falou o olhando de braços cruzados e emburrada. – Estou preocupada com a minha amiga.

\- Está fazendo uma tempestade e um copo que nem água tem. – Falou se levantando e indo pegar uma dose de Firewhisk, só bebendo pra aguentar Amanda e suas crises de ansiedade. – Se preocupando com a Weasleyzinha, por favor. – Falou com voz desgostosa.

\- Draco, eu já disse que ela é minha amiga, é óbvio que me preocupo com ela. – Falou indo até ele e bebendo o líquido de uma vez que estava em seu copo.

\- Ei! – Falou fechando a cara a olhando.

\- Não reclame, estou precisando mais do que você. – Falou se jogando no sofá da sala comunal de monitor chefe dele.

\- Duvido muito. – Falou debochadamente enchendo o copo novamente.

\- Me sinto culpada, Draco. – Falou tristemente. Ele a olhou com a sobrancelha erguida.

\- Culpada? Não acredito. – Perguntou descrente. – Por ter acabado com um namoro que acabaria de qualquer maneira? Por favor, Amanda, não me venha com burrice uma hora dessa.

\- Draco, você é extremamente desagradável, sabia? – Perguntou o olhando seriamente.

\- Desagradável está você. – Falou a olhando irritadamente. – Onde foi parar a Amanda que eu conheço?

\- Não sei. – Suspirou ela resignadamente. – Não sei o que está me dando. – Falou olhando pro teto. – Fico me perguntando se fiz o melhor pra Ginny. Se ele ia mesmo trai-la se não fosse esse seu plano.

\- NOSSO plano. – Corrigiu rapidamente com um meio sorriso debochado no rosto. – O modo como o Potter quase engolia a Chang não te certificou disso? – Perguntou ironicamente olhando pra ela. Ela suspirou levemente.

\- Eu já sabia que ele sentia algo por ela. – Falou distraidamente. – Sabia que ele não aguentaria se ela falasse que o amava. Luna me contou que um dia quando ligou na lareira da casa de Ginny ouviu Harry e Rony conversando sobre isso sem querer, mas que tinha acabado esquecendo de contar a Ginny porque sua casa tinha sido invadida por fadas mordentes descontroladas, sabe-se Merlim porque.

\- Por isso você tinha tanta certeza do que ele ficaria. – Falou o loiro finalmente entendendo de onde ela tirara aquilo e porque tinha tanta certeza disso.

\- Eu falei pra ela não falar nada pra Ginny, porque o namoro ia muito bem e ele não parecia mais em dúvida e ela concordou prontamente, claro, é a Luna. – Falou ainda em tom distraído, como se Draco não tivesse falado nada. – Mesmo assim, não sei...

\- Não seja idiota, Mandy. – Falou ele com tom irritado a olhando seriamente e enchendo o copo novamente com um aceno de varinha. – Você fez o que tinha que fazer para alcançar seu objetivo.

\- Eu sei. – Falou suspirando. – Só não sei se meu objetivo vale realmente a pena.

\- Pensando em desistir, Amandinha? – Falou debochadamente.

\- Seu sonho, Draco. – Falou ironicamente. Suspirou pesadamente. - Agora é tarde demais para recuar. – Falou ela olhando pra ele. E ele assentiu levemente em quanto bebia o segundo copo.

\- O que está feito, está feito. – Falou ele com um sorriso misterioso no rosto que fez ela sentar rapidamente.

\- O que você não me contou? – Falou o observando com a sobrancelha arqueada.

– Blaise passou a tarde com a Lovegood hoje, fazendo, sabe-se lá o que, na Floresta Proibida. – Falou monotonamente em quanto ela sorria pra ele. – Quando você os viu na cozinha eles tinham acabado de voltar de lá.

\- Ele está se apaixonando por ela, como eu pensei que aconteceria. – Falou com uma voz doce e Draco revirou os olhos.

\- Você não é mesmo mais a Amanda que eu conheço. – Falou fazendo careta e ela riu da cara dele. – Está andando demais com a Weasley e a Lovegood. – Ela revirou os olhos e resolveu ignorar.

\- Blaise sempre teve atração pelo incomum. – Falou ela dando de ombros e pegando o copo da mão dele, que ele tinha acabado de encher novamente, e virando novamente. – Luna é o par perfeito pra ele.

\- Isso já está me irritando! – Falou pegando a varinha e enchendo o copo novamente. – Aparentemente sim.

\- Ele é tão maluco, ou mais do que ela. – Falou Amanda rindo. – Os dois formam um lindo casal.

Deu de ombros, pra ele nada daquilo interessava realmente, só estava fazendo tudo aquilo porque Amanda o instigara a jogar e ele não conseguia recusar um bom jogo. Agora pensava em qual seria o seu próximo passo. Mas não conhecia a Weasley fêmea tão bem assim. Não sabia até onde podia ir com ela. Teria que descobrir. Não tinha jeito.

Amanda finalmente resolveu ir pro seu dormitório e o deixou ir dormir, estava exausto e precisava acordar dali a poucas horas, suspirou irritadamente e foi pra cama. Dormindo logo em seguida.

Foi a primeira noite que sonhou com ela.

_Ela chorava compulsivamente deitada, encolhida, em uma cama no meio de um quarto completamente claro. Usava um vestido longo e cinza, seus cabelos estavam espalhados pelos travesseiros da cama. Ele andou até ela e se sentou na beirada da cama. Ela, percebendo a presença de alguém se sentou rapidamente na cama e secou as lágrimas, olhou ao redor até seus olhos pararem nos dele. Ele estendeu a mão e ela a segurou. _

_\- Não fique assim. – Ele disse com uma voz rouca e um pouco preocupada. – Não vou deixar que ele faça mais isso com você, já chega, isso passou dos limites. – Falou em tom mais nervoso, mas mesmo assim contido._

_ Ela recomeçou a chorar e apoiou sua cabeça em seu ombro, ele a puxou para seu colo e a aninhou em seus braços. Acariciava os cabelos ruivos dela levemente e a apertava contra si, sentindo o cheiro adocicado que emanava de seus cabelos. _

_\- Vai ficar tudo bem. – Falava carinhosamente. – Eu vou te proteger. – Falou e a fez olhar pra si. _

_ Ela ainda chorava, as lágrimas grosas marcavam seu belo rosto alvo, ele passou os dedos pelo seu rosto para limpar as lágrimas e a olhou nos profundos olhos chocolates. Ela sustentou seu olhar. _

_\- É só você dizer sim. – Ele disse firmemente e aquela frase parecia significar muito pra ele e pra ela. A frase foi dita com certa urgência, como se ele quisesse muito uma resposta positiva dela. _

_ Ela o olhou e colocou sua mão em sua bochecha a acariciando levemente, ele segurou a mão dela a tirando de seu rosto e segurando entre as suas, a olhava com carinho e urgência. Ela suspirou resignadamente e sorriu meio de lado. _

_\- Oportunista como sempre, Sr. Malfoy. – Ela falou acidamente. Ele riu levemente e deu de ombros. _

_\- Tem coisas que não mudam nunca. – Falou a observando. – Como por exemplo essa sua mudança constante de humor. – Ela fez uma careta de leve e deu um pequeno tapa no ombro dele. – Vai fugir da minha pergunta novamente, Srta. Weasley? _

_\- Eu não fugi da sua pergunta. – Ela falou seriamente. – Eu já disse que ela tem que ser feita devidamente, Sr. Malfoy. _

_ Ele suspirou e passou a mão pelo cabelo, mas nada disse. A segurou pela nuca carinhosamente entrelaçando sua mão em seus cabelos e a puxou para um beijo intenso e apaixonado. _

Nesse momento ele acordou. Se sentou na cama e ficou imóvel. Não conseguia acreditar no que acabara de sonhar. Ele não entendia porque diabos isso tinha acontecido. Só podia ser culpa da Amanda que não parava de falar na maldita Weasley. Suspirou irritadamente. Fechou os olhos e as imagens do sonho lhe voltaram a mente. Pela primeira vez se viu nenhum pouco como era.

Draco era o reflexo perfeito do que seu pai queria que ele fosse. E isso não o incomodava, de maneira nenhuma. Seus pais tinham feito tudo por ele, a seu modo, mas tinham. E agora com a guerra acabada ele não via mal algum em fazer o que seu pai queria que ele fizesse. Tomar conta das empresas da família. Nunca realmente tinha pensado em nada que queria fazer mesmo. Nunca tinham lhe dado escolha e agora não era diferente.

Nunca tinha desejado fazer, ser ou ter algo realmente. Não algo que já não tivesse. Nada o motivava a ponto dele pensar em seguir um caminho independente, em ser diferente. Gostava do poder que seu nome tinha, gostada de ser temido, gostava da vida que tinha, porque mudar algo. Mas aquele Draco do sonho parecia diferente. E ele não sabia o porquê. Isso o deixou intrigado.

Se levantou e foi se arrumar para o café da manhã. Não valia a pena ficar pensando em um sonho idiota e sem sentido algum. Sonhos não são nada.

**\- D. M. – **

Hermione estava confusa. Por mais que tentasse não pensar no beijo que Nott a tinha dado no corredor, não conseguia. Sabia que aquilo só podia ser uma brincadeira idiota dos sonserinos, mas mesmo assim não conseguia parar de pensar nisso. Estava sentada na mesa do café da manhã sozinha, e mexia levemente na comida. Nem viu quando Ginny sentou ao seu lado.

\- Mione? – Perguntou a cutucando a amiga.

\- Ah! Oi Ginny! – Falou tomando um susto com a presença da ruiva. – Como você está?

\- Estou bem. – Falou com um leve sorriso. – Como está o mundo da lua?

\- Como assim, Ginny? – Perguntou ficando levemente corada.

\- Você estava lá, quero saber como está. – Falou rindo da cara da amiga.

\- Só estava pensando. – Falou levemente.

\- Posse saber em que? – Perguntou a observando.

\- Se eu te contar você não vai acreditar. – Falou a observando.

\- Depois do que aconteceu, eu acho que tudo é possível. – Falou um pouco amargurada, mas sorriu levemente. Mas Mione estava olhando fixamente para a entrada do salão e nem ouviu a amiga.

Ginny seguiu o olhar dela e viu que Nott estava entrando junto com Blaise que acenava pra ela. Retribuiu o aceno dele e o mesmo fez sinal de que queria falar com ela. Ela assentiu com a cabeça e voltou a olhar pra Hermione.

\- Tem a ver com o Nott? – Perguntou Ginny a olhando. – O que ele fez?

\- Como você sabe que foi ele? – Perguntou a observando assustadamente.

\- O jeito que você olhou pra ele? – Perguntou rindo da cara dela. – O que ele fez?

\- Ele... – Começou ficando corada e olhando pro prato. – Ele me beijou.

\- Ele o que? – Perguntou Ginny a olhando chocada.

\- Eu estava andando pra biblioteca e ele me interrompei, me beijou e depois que eu falei pra ele não me encostar mais ele disse que só ia fazer de novo se eu deixasse ou pedisse. – Falou nervosa e apressadamente. – Como se eu fosse fazer isso.

\- E como foi o beijo? – Perguntou Ginny sorrindo marotamente.

\- Foi... – Hermione ficou corada de novo. – surpreendente.

\- Como assim? – Perguntou a ruiva confusa.

\- Eu não esperava que ele fosse fazer isso. – Deu de ombros.

\- E o que tem de mal? – Perguntou Ginny a observando. Ela olhou pra ela seriamente.

\- Está na cara que isso é alguma brincadeira desses idiotas né?

\- Como pode ter toda certeza? – Perguntou a ruiva seriamente. – Ele pode ter mudado também.

\- Duvido. – Falou voltando a brincar com a comida no prato distraidamente.

\- Você está balançada, isso é visível. – Falou Ginny e ela a olhou seriamente.

\- Não estou. – Falou rapidamente. – Não senti nada com o beijo. E... – Ela ficou corada novamente e Ginny olhou pra ela atentamente. – Eu acho que gosto do Rony.

\- Bem, você é que sabe Mione. – Falou a ruiva dando de ombros. – Qualquer coisa, pode contar comigo.

\- Eu sei Ginny. – Falou sorrindo e abraçando a amiga. – Obrigada.

\- De nada. – Sorriu a ruiva. – Agora eu vou sair daqui antes que o Harry apareça.

\- Não vai conversar com ele? – Perguntou Hermione preocupada.

\- Ainda não. – Falou tristemente levantando e saindo da mesa.

**\- H. G. – **

Pansy estava entrando no salão principal com Amanda, como sempre, e Luna que tinham encontrado no meio do caminho, e Ginny caminhou até elas.

\- Como você está, Ginevra? – Perguntou Luna preocupada abraçando a amiga.

\- Estávamos preocupadas. – Falou Amanda fazendo o mesmo.

\- Conseguiu descansar? – Perguntou Pansy a abraçando também.

\- Estou bem melhor, e sim consegui descansar. – Falou sorrindo levemente. – Podemos tomar café na mesa da Luna hoje?

\- Por que? – Perguntou Pansy a olhando intrigada.

\- Queria falar com vocês longe de todos... – Falou ela em tom mais baixo.

\- Tudo bem. – Deu de ombros Amanda.

\- Vou adorar ter vocês na minha mesa. – Falou Luna docemente já saltitando em direção a mesa e sendo seguida por elas.

\- Então, o que quer nos falar? – Perguntou Amanda curiosa.

Ginny contou rapidamente tudo o que tinha ouvido da conversa de Harry, Rony e Hermione na noite anterior. Também expressou sua raiva pela Chang, que foi compartilhada pelas amigas, e assim como esperava, elas a apoiaram em se vingar. A única aérea a conversa era Luna, que estava mais sonhadora do que nunca.

\- Mas... – Começou Amanda pensativa. – O que vamos fazer?

\- Não quero machuca-la. – Falou Ginny séria. – Só quero dar o troco.

\- Você quer pegar o Potter de volta? – Perguntou Pansy incrédula.

\- Não. – Falou de imediato a ruiva. – Mas não nego que seria bem feito se alguém tirasse ele dela. – Riu maliciosamente.

\- É uma boa ideia. – Falou Amanda dando de ombros, com um meio sorriso misterioso nos lábios. – Mas quem?

\- Boa pergunta. – Falou Pansy. – Tem que ser alguém de confiança, porque vamos ter que ficar informadas.

\- As únicas amigas que eu tenho são vocês. – Falou Ginny. – E eu não quero machucar o Harry.

\- Não seria pra machucar. Seria só conquista-lo pra ele terminar. – Falou Pansy rindo.

\- Seria como... – Começou Amanda pensativamente. – Um jogo de conquista.

\- Só temos 3 opções. – Falou a ruiva olhando de Luna pra Amanda e dela para Pansy, depois voltando para a loira que olhava pra Blaise sonhadoramente, com um sorriso nos lábios. – Bem, só duas. – Completou e as duas rindo.

\- Sinto, mas só tem uma. – Falou Pansy rapidamente em quanto Amanda a olhava com uma careta.

\- Por que você não? – Perguntou parecendo indignada.

\- Porque eu... – Começou com um sorriso tímido, nem um pouco característico de Pansy nos lábios. – Já estou afim de alguém. E se for fazer isso não vou ter chance alguma com a pessoa depois. – Falou rapidamente no que Ginny a encarou surpresa.

\- Você está afim do Rony? – Perguntou a ruiva incrédula fazendo Pansy olhar pra ela com olhos arregalados.

\- Você pega as coisas no ar, heim ruiva? – Falou ainda chocada dela ter entendido. – Tenho que tomar cuidado com você.

\- Você não me respondeu. – Falou a ruiva rindo.

\- Talvez. – Falou ela dando de ombros. – Mas isso já é outro assunto.

\- Vocês sonserinos andam me surpreendendo demais. – Falou a ruiva olhando pras duas.

\- Quem mais te surpreendeu? – Perguntou Amanda curiosa.

\- Nott. – Falou a ruiva rindo. – Ele beijou a Hermione.

\- O que? – Perguntaram as duas juntas e com caras de espanto.

\- Isso mesmo. – Falou ela rindo da cara delas. – E ela está maluquinha por causa disso, mesmo não aceitando.

\- Nossa, até eu fiquei surpresa. – Falou Amanda ainda com cara de espanto.

\- Mas, então... – Ginny falou olhando pra Amanda. – Só me resta você, Mandy.

\- Tem certeza que quer fazer isso? – Perguntou apreensiva.

\- Acha que consegue? – Perguntou Pansy a olhando e escondendo um meio sorriso.

\- Você sabe que consigo, Pan. – Falou cheia de si. – Vai ser fácil. A Chang não vai ter a mínima chance.

\- Ual, que convencida. – Implicou Ginny com um sorriso maroto.

-Não sou convencida. – Falou rindo. – Olha pra mim e olha pra ela. – Falou dando de ombros.

\- Realmente, ela está em desvantagem. – Falou Pansy.

\- Mas, eu quero ter certeza de que não vou te magoar ou te fazer mal, Ginny. – Falou Amanda observando a ruiva atentamente.

\- Não vai. – Falou convicta. – Eu não tenho intenção nenhuma de voltar com ele. – Falou seriamente. – Eu gosto do Harry, e quero o bem dele. Mas também quero a Chang no seu devido lugar. – Completou com um sorriso malicioso.

\- Acho que você está andando muito com a gente, Gin. – Falou Pansy rindo.

\- Draco me falou a mesma coisa ontem. – Falou Mandy a olhando e rindo. Ginny reprimiu uma careta.

\- Eu acho que assim eu vou conseguir os dois. – Falou a ruiva ignorando o que as duas falaram.

\- Como assim? – Perguntou Amanda a olhando curiosa.

\- Vou me vingar da vaca da Chang e... – Fez uma pausa olhando atentamente a cara de duvida da Amanda. – posso fazer um bem enorme a Harry.

\- Continuo sem entender. – Falou Pansy. – Seja direta, Ginny querida.

\- Vai que dá certo. – Falou dando de ombros e rindo da careta de Amanda.

\- Eu e o Potter? – Falou Amanda cuspindo o nome de Harry igual ao Malfoy.

\- Nossa, você falou igualzinho ao Malfoy. – Falou Ginny com uma cara de nojo. – O Harry é ótimo.

\- Não acho que ele seja o meu tipo. – Falou Amanda dando de ombros.

\- Você é que sabe. – Falou Ginny. – E então? Como ficamos?

\- Se é isso que você quer... – Falou Amanda em tom de rendição. – Vai ser um prazer acabar com aquela vaca.

\- Só não pega pesado com o Harry sim? – Pediu Ginny a observando.

\- Pode deixar. – Falou sorrindo marotamente. – Agora... – Começou olhando pra Pansy e sorrindo. – Como assim você tá afim do irmão da Ginny?

\- Sei lá... – Falou Pansy um pouco sem graça. – Ele só atraiu a minha atenção.

\- Sei... – Falou Ginny descrentemente. – Não sei o que te chamou a atenção

\- Acho que por ele ser... – Começou pensativamente Pansy. – Tão rustico.

\- Rustico? – Perguntou Amanda rindo e sendo acompanhada por Ginny.

Elas ficaram conversando até a hora das aulas, ai se separaram e foram para as suas aulas. Ginny não sabia se o plano ia dar certo. Não sabia se Amanda conseguiria conquistar Harry. Não a conhecia tão bem assim. Mas também não duvidava da amiga. Sabia que quando ela queria algo costumava conseguir. Só esperava que Harry não acabasse machucado.

**\- G. W. – **

\- Vocês não vão acreditar. – Falou Pansy olhando pra Draco e Blaise. – Nott está na nossa frente.

\- Como assim? – Perguntou Blaise curioso.

\- Nott beijou a maldita sabe tudo. – Falou Amanda com cara de nojo olhando pra Draco que também fez cara de nojo. – E, pelo que sabemos, ela gostou.

\- Não sei como ele teve coragem. – Falou Blaise de cara feia.

\- Nem eu. – Falou Pansy rindo.

\- Não vai estar na dianteira por muito tempo. – Falou Draco convencido.

\- Planos, Draco? – Perguntou maliciosamente Amanda.

\- Não é da sua conta, querida. – Falou arrogantemente. Ela revirou os olhos.

\- Fazendo segredo pra mim? – Perguntou ela se fazendo de ofendida.

\- Como se você não fizesse o mesmo comigo. – Falou debochadamente e ela sorriu marotamente.

\- Não faço não. – Falou com uma voz inocente. Ele olhou pra ela com a sobrancelha arqueada.

\- Bem, hora de fazer algo... – Começou Blaise animadamente indo em direção a uma cabeleira ruiva que tinha acabado de aparecer na frente deles junto com uma loira. – Boa sorte pra vocês. – Disse ironicamente. – Vocês vão precisar.

Blaise correu para alcançar as meninas, parou ao lado de Ginny e passou o braço ao redor da cintura dela. Fazendo a ruiva dar um pulinho de susto e colocar a mão no coração, riu marotamente junto com a loira.

\- Está devendo, ruivinha? – Perguntou brincalhão.

\- Quase me matou de susto, Zabini. – Falou dando um tapa no braço dele que riu mais ainda.

\- Olá, Luna. – Cumprimentou a loira sorrindo.

\- Olá, Blaise. – Falou docemente e sorrindo.

\- Ruiva, posso conversar com você por alguns minutos? – Perguntou fazendo Ginny o observar com a sobrancelha arqueada e Luna o olhar intrigada. – Prometo que a devolvo rápido.

\- Você tem... – Ela olhou para o relógio e depois para ele. – 10 minutos pra minha próxima aula.

\- Ótimo. – Falou sorrindo e a puxando para virar para o outro lado do corredor.

\- Nos vemos na aula Luna. – Falou a ruiva acenando pra a amiga que a olhava intrigava e acenava distraidamente.

Blaise abriu a porta e falou pra ruiva entrar, ela hesitou mas depois entrou. Colocou sua mochila na mesa e se sentou, ele sentou a sua frente.

\- Então? – Perguntou curiosa.

\- Eu queria te pedir ajuda. – Falou rapidamente. – E isso não é fácil pra mim, mas não vejo outra alternativa.

\- Ajuda com o que? – Perguntou ela sem entender.

\- Com... – Ele falou nervosamente e passou a mão pelo cabelo. – A Luna.

\- Blaise Zabini, o maior galinha de Hogwarts está me pedindo ajuda com uma mulher? – Perguntou ela incrédula o observando atentamente.

\- Bem... – Falou com um sorriso de lado. – Eu não preciso de ajuda com as mulheres, elas simplesmente caem aos meus pés, é verdade. – Falou cheio de charme e convencidamente. Ginny revirou os olhos.

\- Então dê seu jeito. – Falou rapidamente se levantando e dando de ombros. Ele segurou seu pulso e ela olhou pra ele com a sobrancelha arqueada.

\- Luna não é como todas as outras. – Falou nervosamente. – Quando estou perto dela não sei o que fazer.

\- Que meigo, Zabini. – Falou em tom fingidamente meigo. – Mas você está certo, ela não é como todas as outras.

\- Vai me ajudar? – Perguntou com uma voz suplicante. Ela riu.

\- Só se você me responder uma coisa.

\- Pergunta.

\- Você está mesmo gostando da Luna? – Perguntou seriamente o observando. Blaise abaixou a cabeça e passou a mão pelos cabelos novamente.

\- Eu... – Ele começou e olhou pra ela. Suspirou resignadamente. – Eu não sei. – Falou por fim. – Não sei o que sinto por ela realmente. Mas sei que nunca senti o que sinto por ela antes. – Ele falou calmamente, Ginny olhava em seus olhos, viu que ele realmente falava a verdade.

\- Não vai ser fácil. – Falou ela sorrindo. – Vai ter que ter paciência.

\- Eu acho que vai valer a pena. – Ele falou sorrindo.

\- Eu vou te ajudar, Blaise. – Falou por fim. – Mas se você machucar a Luna, eu te mato lenta e dolorosamente. – Ela falou ameaçadoramente. Ele fez uma cara de espanto e logo estavam rindo.

\- Obrigada, Weasley. – Falou abraçando a ruiva.

\- Agradeça depois. – Falou ela rindo e dando as costas pra ele e saindo da sala.

\- Vamos fazer o seguinte... – Começou ele fazendo ela voltar a olha-lo e parar perto da porta. – Se eu conseguir um encontro com a Luna, arrumo um encontro com uma pessoa inesquecível pra você.

\- E quem seria essa pessoa? – Perguntou curiosa.

\- Ai está querendo saber demais. – Falou marotamente. – Mas acho que você não vai se arrepender.

\- Será? – Perguntou desconfiada.

\- Cadê a sua coragem Grifinória, Ginny? – Falou desafiadoramente. – Com medo de um encontro?

\- Não. – Falou simplesmente. – Fechado, Zabini.

\- Agora senti firmeza. – Falou rindo. A ruiva revirou os olhos e saiu da sala seguindo para a sua aula.

Draco iria gostar da sua ideia. Agora era só esperar que ele conseguisse o encontro com Luna e arrumar um jeito de Draco ser o parceiro de Ginny sem que ela soubesse que era ele. Nesse momento ele se lembrou de algo perfeito. A festa de comemoração de Draco. Mas se elas soubesse que a festa era de Draco, jamais iriam, é, não daria certo. Ficou ali pensando durante muito tempo, até que desistiu.

Saiu da sala e foi encontrar com os amigos. Entrou na aula de Poções atrasado, como sempre, mas Snape não ligou muito, já estava acostumado. Se sentou ao lado de Amanda, que estava distraída com algo. Assim que leu o que estava escrito no canto do pergaminho da prima, teve a ideia perfeita.

\- Mandy, falta uma semana pro seu aniversário né? – Perguntou para confirmar o que lia.

\- Sim. – Falou ela o olhando intrigada.

\- Que tal uma festa? – Perguntou animadamente.

\- Seria uma boa. – Falou animadamente. – Mas aonde?

\- Huum.. – Ficou pensativo. Tinha que ser em um lugar onde não fossem pegos. Um lugar onde não os achassem e que pudessem levar tudo que queriam. Ele sorriu marotamente. – Que tal na sala Precisa?

\- Ótima ideia, Blaise! – Falou sorrindo e abraçando o primo. – A conversa com a ruiva te fez bem heim? – Implicou e ele fez cara feia.

\- Minhas ideias são sempre boas. – Falou ainda fazendo careta pra ela que riu.

\- O que está armando? – Perguntou o olhando intrigada.

\- Não é da sua conta, querida Mandy. – Falou marotamente. – Vai ver em breve.

\- Sei... – Falou o olhando descrente. – Mas gostei da ideia da festa. Só temos que falar com Pansy e Draco.

\- Vamos falar quando acabar a aula. – Falou monotonamente.

A aula passou rapidamente e logo foram conversando sobre a ideia de Blaise a caminho do almoço. Todos apoiaram e Pansy estava no céu por organizar uma festa para a amiga. Especialmente quando Blaise sugeriu que fosse uma festa a fantasia. Já estava pensando em mil fantasias e falando com eles quando Ginny e Luna apareceram na mesa deles.

\- Podemos almoçar aqui? – Perguntou Ginny a Amanda sem jeito.

\- Claro que sim. – Falou Amanda sorrindo. Draco reprimiu uma careta.

\- Sente aqui do meu lado, ruiva. – Falou Blaise dando espaço pra ruiva se sentar ao seu lado. Ela sentou revirando os olhos. E Luna se sentou ao lado da Pansy que agora já contava sobre o aniversário de Amanda e as duas discutiam animadamente sobre decoração.

\- Boa ideia, Blaise. – Falou a ruiva pra ele baixinho.

\- Que ideia? – Perguntou se fazendo de inocente. Ela o olhou arqueando a sobrancelha.

\- Você está andando muito com a Pansy e a Amanda, ruiva. – Implicou rindo dela.

\- Já me disseram isso hoje. – Falou ela revirando os olhos.

\- Quem? – Perguntou ele curioso.

\- Pansy. – Informou sorrindo. – Quando é o seu aniversário Amanda? – Perguntou a ruiva olhando pra garota a sua frente.

\- Sábado que vem. – Respondeu um Malfoy mal humorado e carrancudo.

\- Hum... – Falou a ruiva simplesmente o olhando e revirando os olhos. – Você nunca fica com um humor melhor Malfoy? – Perguntou ela acidamente olhando pra ele que agora a observava.

\- Isso te importa, Weasley? – Perguntou desdenhosamente com um sorriso de escarnio nos lábios.

\- A partir do momento que estou no mesmo ambiente que você. – Falou monotonamente. – Não sei como vocês aguentam isso todos os dias. – Completou olhando para os amigos que riram fazendo Draco fechar a cara novamente.

\- A gente acostuma, ruiva. – Falou Blaise.

\- Draco não é assim o tempo todo. – Falou Amanda o olhando e sorrindo misteriosamente. – Quem convive com ele sabe como realmente é.

\- Que bom que com a convivência melhora. – Falou monotonamente e todos a olharam espantados. Ela não tinha noção do que falou. Draco sorriu maliciosamente e a olhou com a sobrancelha arqueada.

\- Querendo conviver mais comigo, Weasley? – Perguntou maliciosamente.

\- Não, Malfoy. – Falou ficando vermelha, não sei se de raiva ou de vergonha ou se os dois. – Só fico feliz dos meus amigos não terem que conviver com esse seu humor insuportável sempre.

\- Sei... – Falou debochadamente. – Pena que você é tão... – Começou com sua voz superior a observando atentamente. – Weasley. – Falou em tom de nojo fazendo ela ficar mais vermelha.

\- Quer dizer que se eu não fosse Weasley... – Ela começou maliciosamente o olhando com um olhar intenso. – Você ia querer conviver comigo, Malfoy?

\- Bem... – Começou ele pensativamente mas ainda com o ar superior que só ele tinha. – Se você não fosse Weasley, não ia ser uma pobretona, nem ser uma traidora do sangue, nem ter esses cabelos ruivos, nem essas sardas horríveis e nem esse gênio tempestuoso. – Deu de ombros debochadamente recostando na mesa. – Então... provavelmente sim.

Todos olhavam de um para o outro incrédulos. Não faziam nenhum barulho se quer. Ginny estava mais vermelha que antes e agora se levantava furiosamente. Mas ao contrário do que todos achavam ela não gritou demostrando todo o seu fogo Weasley, ela se debruçou na mesa ficando bem próxima do loiro, que a observa atentamente e agora estava sem fala, porém continuava com sua expressão impassível de sempre. Não demostrava nenhum sentimento se quer. Era sempre muito difícil saber o que Draco sentia.

\- Um dia você vai se arrepender de dizer tudo isso, Malfoy. – Ela falou com a voz carregada de raiva. Seus olhos, o loiro podia ver muito de perto, faiscavam.

\- Isso foi uma ameaça, Weasley? – Perguntou arqueando as sobrancelhas e com um ar displicente.

\- Considere como quiser, Malfoy. – Falou atrevidamente. Se levantou e saiu andando pisando duro.

\- Nossa, que tensão entre vocês. – Falou Amanda seriamente olhando pra Draco.

Draco não respondeu e ninguém continuou o assunto. Ele estava pensando em como ela podia mudar de humor tão facilmente. Então veio em sua mente o fragmento do sonho onde ele dizia o quando ela mudava de humor facilmente, ele bufou irritadamente e balançou a cabeça para dissipar o pensamento. Só podia estar ficando maluco.

**\- B. Z. –**

Draco tinha que avisar a Weasley, Potter, Chang e Amanda sobre suas detenções. Mas antes queria conversar com a Professora Minerva sobre as mesmas. Achava que ficando de vigia da detenção da ruiva poderia tirar proveito disso. Dois dias sozinho com ela seriam mais que suficientes para faze-la se apaixonar, boba como ela era. Riu desdenhosamente e entrou na sala da professora. Saiu minutos depois e foi ao corujal. Escreveu três cartas:

"_Weasley, _

_Sua detenção começa hoje a noite. Esteja na biblioteca as 22:00hrs. Com duração de três horas diárias. _

_Draco Malfoy  
Monitor Chefe da Sonserina."_

_"Potter, _

_Sua detenção terá início. Esteja na Sala de troféus as 22:00hrs. Terá duração de três horas diárias.  
Monitor Responsável pela Monitoria da Detenção: Pansy Parkinson._

_Draco Malfoy,_  
_Monitor Chefe da Sonserina."_

"_Chang, _

_Sua detenção terá início hoje. Esteja no banheiro do 2º andar hoje as 22:00hrs. Terá duração de 3 horas por dia.  
Monitora Responsável pela Monitoria da Detenção: Hermione Granger._

_Draco Malfoy  
Monitor Chefe da Sonserina."_

Seguiu o modelo padrão de notificação que a Professora ordenara, mas ocultava quem monitoraria Weasley de propósito. Achava que seria melhor que ela não soubesse. Teria uma surpresa extremamente agradável ao entrar na biblioteca e dar de cara com ele. Colocou as cartas nas corujas de Hogwarts e as soltou. Voltou para o castelo e foi para as suas aulas.

O passava rapidamente, logo já tinha chegado a hora da detenção. Chegou a frente a biblioteca e ficou apoiado na parede esperando que ela chegasse, o que não demorou. Sorriu debochadamente quando ela parou a sua frente.

\- Boa noite, Weasley. – Falou debochadamente.

\- Fica pior a cada segundo que fico olhando pra essa sua cara branca. – Falou irritadamente. Ele arqueou a sobrancelha. – Vamos acabar logo com isso, Malfoy.

\- Irritadinha Weasley? – Perguntou sarcasticamente desencostando da parede e andando para dentro da biblioteca.

\- Não é da sua conta Malfoy. – Respondeu acidamente o seguindo até a sessão restrita.

\- Você vai limpar os livros sem usar magia, deve estar acostumada a fazer esse tipo de coisa não? – Alfinetou ele se sentando em uma cadeira próxima ao local que ela limparia, fez aparecer um espanador e panos e produtos. Ela pegou irritadamente e ignorou o que ele falou.

Ela estava de costas pra ele. Ele a observava atentamente, não tinha mais o que fazer naquele lugar mesmo. Notou que os cabelos dela não estavam mais com aquele tom de laranja vivo que tinham, estavam mais avermelhados e mais bem cuidados também. Só pode ser coisa da Amanda e da Pansy, pensou. Até que ela não era tão mal assim. Tinha um corpo violão e bem torneado. Ela se virou de repente pegando Draco de surpresa. Ela arqueou a sobrancelha e ele a observou com um olhar impassível.

\- Gostando da vista, Malfoy? – Perguntou acidamente ela.

\- Na verdade, não. – Falou com cara de nojo. Ela sorriu debochadamente e caminhou até a mesa onde ele estava, então tirou sua gravata e abriu os dois primeiros botões da camisa. Colocou a gravata em cima da mesa e voltou para a prateleira. Ele sorriu malicioso. Se ela queria brincar, ele ia brincar. – Tentando me seduzir, Weasley?

\- Por que eu ia querer te seduzir Malfoy? – Perguntou desdenhosamente sem nem se virar para olha-lo, sorria marotamente. – Você não passa de uma doninha albina.

\- Não foi o que pareceu a alguns minutos atrás. – Falou debochadamente fazendo cara feia por causa do apelido.

\- A alguns minutos atrás me parecia que você estava me olhando avidamente. – Falou ela se virando para olhar pra ele. – Pelo visto é você que anda querendo me seduzir.

\- Eu não estava abrindo a minha camisa. – Falou arqueando a sobrancelha pra ela sugestivamente. Ela apoiou na prateleira e sorriu debochadamente.

\- Eu só estava com calor, Malfoy. – Falou revirando os olhos. – Não se ache que tudo que eu faço é por sua causa. Você está longe de ser irresistível como acha. – Falou debochadamente o olhando nos olhos. – Você não é nada, Malfoy. – Falou o olhando pra ele seriamente.

Draco não respondeu, só sustentou o olhar dela com a expressão impassível, se levantou e caminhou até ela. Ginny o observava com a sobrancelha arqueada, mas não se moveu, não daria o braço a torcer e não tinha medo dele. Ele parou muito próximo a ela, ele a olhava nos olhos e ela fazia o mesmo. Os olhos de ambos faiscavam. Ele deu mais um passo e a prensou contra a prateleira. Colocou uma mão em sua cintura e a outra apoiava na prateleira ao lado dela.

Chegou seu rosto perto do dela lentamente e encostou os narizes roçando eles levemente e aproximando os lábios tentadoramente. Ginny olhou para os lábios dele e mordeu seu próprio lábio inferior levemente atraindo o olhar do loiro para a sua boca. Draco olhava as sardas salpicadas no nariz dela, e quando ela mordeu o lábio ele a apertou ainda mais contra a prateleira, fazendo com que ela fechasse os olhos. Ele fechou os dele também e colou seus lábios nos dela. Os lábios dele eram levemente gelados e os dela eram gostosamente quentes. O beijo provocava arrepios em ambos. Ginny agora colocava as mãos no peitoral do loiro, uma subindo pelo pescoço e alcançando os cabelos e a outra descansando ali. Ele tirava a mão da estante e agora a colocava na nuca da menina a acariciando levemente, Ginny soltou um leve suspiro e ele sorriu debochadamente entre o beijo depois mordeu o lábio dela levemente e se separou dela.

Ginny ainda tinha os olhos fechados, estava ofegante e com o coração descompassado quando Draco colocou o lábio próximo ao seu ouvido e sussurrou provocantemente em seu ouvido. – Me parece que você não conseguiu resistir a esse nada, Weasley. – Ele mordiscou o lóbulo da sua orelha e a fez arrepiar. Ela suspirou irritadamente e empurrou ele.

\- Não encoste mais em mim, Malfoy! – Falou irritadamente, vermelha de raia e vergonha.

\- Com medo de se apaixonar, Weasley? – Perguntou ele sarcasticamente.

\- Nunca me apaixonaria por alguém tão nojento quanto você, Malfoy. – Falou irritada.

\- Não pareceu com nojo a alguns minutos atrás. – Falou arrogantemente, ela ficou ainda mais vermelha. – Aliás, me pareceu estar gostando bastante.

\- Digo o mesmo, Malfoy. – Falou acidamente. Ele riu debochadamente.

\- As aparências enganam, Weasley. – Falou dando de ombros.

\- Digo o mesmo, Malfoy. – Falou imitando ele. – Agora será que dá pra você me deixar terminar isso logo?

Ele saiu da frente da estante e voltou a sentar na cadeira que estava. Ela continuou a limpar os livros e não disse mais nada, assim como ele. Ambos estava absortos em seus pensamentos. Absorvendo tudo que tinha acontecido. Realmente existia uma tensão entre eles. Ginny nunca tinha sentido o que Draco a fez sentir, e por mais que Draco negasse para si mesmo, ela tinha feito o mesmo com ele.

**\- Continua... -**

* * *

**N/A: **Prontinho, mais um capítulo. Juro que estou tentando ao máximo não demorar, juro. Bem, vou me abrir com vocês, não era minha intenção fazer o Draco beijar a Ginny assim. Eu ia fazer uma coisa toda especial e tals, mas eu simplesmente não resisti HAHAHAHAHA Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e que me deixem reviews me contando tudo o que acharam. ;)

**Respostas das Reviews: **

**Ritha P. B. Potter: **HAHAHAHAHA posso dizer que foi, no mínimo, cômica. Que bom que está gostando, fico muito feliz.  
Sério? Que lindo! *-* Obrigada por acompanhar e pelo carinho! s2

**Camilla Black: **Que bom que está gostando! Blaise e Luna total *-*  
Li várias das suas fics, são maravilhosas. Você escreve muito bem!

Bem, por hoje é só, obrigada a todos que estão lendo, vocês são demais!  
Beijos, e até o próximo capítulo. :*

**Annie B. Malfoy**


	6. Capítulo 6 - Fantasias?

**N/A: **Não gosto de colocar N/As aqui em cima, mas dessa vez foi necessário. Primeiro eu queria pedir mil e uma, desculpas pela demora. Não era minha intenção demorar, mas eu fiquei doente a semana passada toda e por consequência não consegui escrever e postar e pra piorar meu computador quebrou e só voltou do conserto hoje, então me desculpem, por favor. Prometo atualizar com mais frequência agora. Não me matem, por favor.

Segundo, eu tenho que esclarecer umas coisas:

\- _Tudo que estiver escrito assim ou é escrito ou é pensamento. _

\- Os contos das princesas são bruxos nessa fic. (Não se perguntem o porquê disso estar sendo dito agora, apenas leiam que vão descobrir)

Bem, acho que era só isso. Espero que gostem do capítulo. ;)

* * *

**Capítulo 6 – Fantasias?**

No dia seguinte Draco acordou mais cedo que o normal e mais bem humorado também, mas não atribuía isso ao avanço satisfatório no jogo, e muito menos ao beijo dado na Weasley, e sim ao ganho que tinha feito no jogo de pôquer contra os amigos na noite anterior depois que voltou a detenção. Não que precisasse do dinheiro, mas adorava a vitória por si só e isso o agradava mais que muitas coisas.

Foi tomar seu banho e logo desceu para tomar café. Quando chegou a mesa da Sonserina, que ainda estava praticamente vazia por causa do horário, olhou automaticamente para as mesas a frente, que estavam do mesmo jeito, e seus olhos encontraram com a cabeleira ruiva conhecida por ele. Sorriu de lado e, ao invés de se sentar foi andando sem emitir som até ficar atrás dela. Olhou ao redor para se certificar de que ninguém o veria. Abaixou e sussurrou de forma provocante no ouvido dela.

\- Bom dia, Weasley. – Ela deu um pulo de susto e virou pra ele exasperadamente. Mas se recuperou ficando com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Ela estava mesmo andando demais com eles.

\- Já com saudade, Malfoy? – Perguntou sarcasticamente e ele riu. – Sinto, mas não queria ver essa sua cara branca nem tão cedo.

\- Não me faça morrer de tanto rir. – Ele falou ainda rindo sadicamente. – Eu? Com saudade de você?

\- Só pode ser. – Ela disse desdenhosa. – Pra você se dar o trabalho de sair da sua mesa e vir aqui sussurrar um bom dia ao pé do meu ouvido. – Ela falou calmamente com um tom maroto com continha malícia. Ele sorriu debochadamente.

\- Está aprendendo direitinho, Weasley. – Ele falou e ela não entendeu, tinha cara de confusa, mas ele deu as costas e voltou pra sua mesa sem dizer mais nada. Na verdade em ele sabia o motivo de ter ido lá implicar com ela, mas não perderia o seu tempo pensando nisso, ele simplesmente fazia o que queria e ponto. Ela se voltou pra frente e continuou a comer pensando no que ele poderia estar pensando.

Em quanto andava de volta para a mesa não podia deixar de pensar no quanto as atitudes da menina tinham mudado depois de começar a se unir a Pansy e Amanda, não que ele estivesse a elogiando, achava que a cada dia ela se tornava mais insuportável e com a língua mais afiada, mas assim era menos pior do que suspirando pelos cantos.

Quer dizer, isso só era ruim porque seria mais difícil de conquista-la, mas era melhor porque não ia ter que aguentar uma garotinha apaixonada o seguindo por todos os cantos, que ele odiava. Mesmo assim ela continuava uma insuportável. Se sentou na mesa e não demorou muito para seus pensamentos serem interrompidos pelos amigos.

\- Bom dia. – Falou Amanda mal humorada. Draco arqueou a sobrancelha.

\- Bom dia, Draco. – Cumprimentou Pansy sorrindo.

\- Bom dia. – Cumprimentaram Blaise e Nott.

\- Bom dia. – Ele falou simplesmente, sem o tom de mal humor normalmente encontrado em sua voz. Todos olharam pra ele com cara de espanto. Ele sorriu debochadamente.

\- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Amanda se sentando ao seu lado.

\- Pode desembuchando. – Blaise falou se sentando do seu outro lado. – O que rolou na detenção da ruiva?

\- Tivemos progressos da sua parte, finalmente? – Perguntou Nott sarcasticamente se sentando ao lado de Pansy a sua frente.

\- Fala logo! – Apressou Pansy, curiosa como sempre.

\- Não interessa a nenhum de vocês o que eu e a pobretona fizemos ou não ontem. – Falou maliciosamente com um sorriso de escarnio nos lábios.

\- Claro que interessa! – Falou Mandy exasperada. – Temos que ficar atualizados dos progressos.

\- Para com a palhaçada e conta logo. – Falou Blaise. – Não foi nada demais, com certeza. – Draco o olhou com a sobrancelha erguida e ele riu.

\- Como eu já previa, ela não resistiu a toda essa perfeição e me agarrou. – Ele disse no tão conhecido tom superior e malicioso de quando queria contar vantagem.

\- Conta outra! – Falou Pansy rindo. – Sem chance da Ginny ter te agarrado assim do nada.

\- Totalmente. – Concordou Amanda também rindo.

\- Ninguém resiste a isso tudo, queridas. – Ele falou apontando para o próprio corpo e se levantando para sair. – Agora, se me dão licença, tenho mais o que fazer do que dar para bisbilhoteiros o que pensar. – Completou saindo e os deixando pra trás.

Só na cabeça deles que ele iria contar detalhadamente o que tinha acontecido. Sem chance. Eles que dessem seus jeitos de descobrir. Foi para a biblioteca, tinha que fazer os deveres de Poções e estudar alguns contratos que seu pai havia pedido. Ou seja, um saco.

**\- D. M. –**

Pansy estava extremamente animada com festa de Amanda. Já tinha feito grande parte dos preparativos e arrumado quase tudo. Ou pelo menos o mais importante, como comidas, bebidas, decoração e tudo o mais. Só faltava decidir que tipo de festa a fantasia seria, e era isso que fariam nesse tempo vago que tinham depois do almoço. Sem a presença dos meninos, é claro.

\- Então Mandy, que tipo de festa você quer? – Perguntou animadamente em quanto todas se sentavam na grama perto do lago.

\- Não sei... – Falou dando de ombros.

\- Vai ser uma festa a fantasia né? – Perguntou Ginny amarrando os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo.

\- Posso ir vestida de fada mordente? – Perguntou Luna tirando os sapatos e sentando na beira do lago com os pés na água.

\- Acho melhor não, Luninha. – Falou Ginny docemente. Luna fez bico e elas riram. – Vamos ver uma fantasia mais legal, prometo.

\- Então tá. – Ela disse sorrindo docemente e começou a conversar com a Lula Gigante.

\- Vamos, Mandy... – Começou Ginny olhando pra ela.

\- Vai ser liberada pra qualquer fantasia? – Começou fazendo uma pena escrever sozinha em um pergaminho. – Ou ser estilo clássica? Ou antigo?

\- Podia ser em estilo antigo, como nos bailes medievais. – Falou sorrindo.

\- Poderíamos nos vestir de princesas. – Falou Ginny animada.

\- É uma ótima ideia! Acho que vai ser divertido e mais difícil de reconhecer as pessoas. – Falou Pansy animada.

\- Quais princesas seremos? – Perguntou Luna vindo se sentar perto delas animadamente.

\- Eu vou ser a Mégara. – Falou Amanda decidida e Pansy revirou os olhos.

\- Tão previsível. – Falou Pansy rindo.

\- Que princesa é essa? – Perguntou Ginny curiosa.

\- É a princesa do Hercules, aquele semi Deus gostosão. – Falou Amanda rindo.

\- Ah, é verdade! – Riu Ginny e nesse momento ela já sabia quem seria o Hercules de Amanda.

\- Eu vou de Bela, eu acho. – Falou Pansy pensativa. Ginny pensou que Rony daria a fera perfeita, riu. Pansy a olhou com a sobrancelha arqueada. – Que foi?

\- Rony daria uma fera perfeita. – Falou arrancando risadas das outras.

\- Não é má ideia. – Falou Pansy rindo.

\- Ginny vai ser a Ariel, é claro! – Falou Luna sorrindo docemente e passando a mão nos cabelos da amiga. – Mas e eu?

\- Alice? – Perguntaram as três juntas e todas riram.

\- Acho que não existe princesa mais perfeita pra você do que ela. – Falou Ginny sorrindo.

\- Não mesmo. – Concordou Mandy sorrindo. Blaise seria o Chapeleiro maluco ideal.

\- Finalmente resolvemos. – Falou Pansy fazendo a pena escrever tudo o que queria.

\- Quem vai na festa fora a gente? – Perguntou a ruiva curiosa.

\- Boa pergunta, Ginny. – Falou Amanda. – Eu só falo com vocês, mas creio que a nossa amiga aqui – Continuou apontando pra Pansy. – queira chamar toda Hogwarts.

\- Nem toda. – Falou rindo. E elas riram também. – Só a elite.

\- Vai fazer convites? – Perguntou Luna docemente.

\- Sim, eu já até fiz alguns, mas a Amanda tem que dar uma olhada. – Falou Pansy sorrindo e entregando envelopes roxo escuro com letras douras para a amiga e dando um pra Ginny e outro pra Luna.

\- Ual... – Falou Ginny. – É lindo.

\- Lindo mesmo. Totalmente magico. – Sorriu Luna sonhadoramente.

\- Está perfeito mesmo. Completamente do meu gosto e muito inteligente de sua parte. – Disse Amanda tocando no papel com a ponta da varinha e vendo a caligrafia desenhada aparecer dizendo o local e os outros detalhes da festa aparecerem lentamente.

\- Não podia deixar que qualquer um arrumasse um desses, vai ser uma festa exclusiva, como a maioria da Sonserina é. Temos que manter o padrão, mesmo chamando pessoas as outras casas. – Falou Pansy pomposamente. – Por isso descobri esse feitiço. Só falando a coisa certa é que ele se mostra.

\- Muito engenhoso. – Falou Amanda.

\- Achei fantástico. – Falou Luna sonhadoramente.

\- Mais esperto foi colocar a palavra secreta "Quero saber minha fantasia". – Disse Ginny rindo. – Ninguém pensaria em dizer isso e bater com a varinha no pergaminho.

\- E eu vou realmente falar de que cada um tem que ir fantasiado, ou pelo menos quem interessa. – Falou ela rindo maliciosamente.

\- Como assim? – Perguntou Luna docemente confusa.

\- Vou escrever em alguns convites que fantasia devem usar. – Falou simplesmente como se fosse normal. – Mas isso é comigo. – Disse guardando as coisas na mochila e encerrando o assunto, não queria que eles soubessem de todos os detalhes do plano.

\- Verdade. – Concordou Amanda. Todas riram. – Mas vamos falar de coisas mais... interessantes.

\- Como o que? – Perguntou a ruiva meio nervosa. Achando que o maldito Malfoy tinha contado do beijo pra elas. Pansy a olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

\- Primeiro os fatos mais antigos... – Começou olhando pra Luna que corou imediatamente e sorriu.

\- Acho que dessa nem você sabe, Gin. – Completou Amanda olhando pra Luna também e fazendo a ruiva olha-la também. – Luninha, o que você e Blaise faziam na floresta proibida aquele dia?

\- Você foi pra Floresta Proibida com Blaise e não me contou nada? – Perguntou a ruiva olhando pra loira com falsa indignação.

\- Não NOS contou nada. – Falou Pansy fingindo magoa.

\- Eu não tinha planejado nada. – Falou em tom de desculpa. – Eu estava lá alimentando os trestralhos, como sempre faço, e ele apareceu. – Falou ficando com as bochechas rosadas. As amigas a olharam sorrindo.

\- Conte tudo! – Incentivou Pansy e as outras assentiram concordando.

\- Então a gente deu uma volta em um e ele alimentou eles. – Falou com uma voz sonhadora. – Foi muito legal, Blaise é realmente um fofo. – Completou docemente ainda com o olhar sonhador.

\- Ownt – Falaram todas juntas e depois riram.

– Acho realmente que Blaise está afim de você, Luna. – Falou Amanda e a loira a olhou com os olhos levemente arregalados.

\- Eu... – Começou ela receosa. – Não sei. Acho que ele é demais pra mim.

\- Eu não acho. – Falou Ginny a observando atentamente. – Ele que é sortudo de você estar gostando dele.

\- Os dois são. – Falou Amanda rindo. – Mas eu nunca vi Blaise assim.

\- Realmente, Blaise nunca ficou assim antes. – Concordou Pansy.

\- Eu não sei como agir perto dele. – Desabafou a loira.

\- Haja naturalmente. – Falou Ginny. – Se ele gostar de você tem que ser pelo que você é. – Completou piscando pra amiga.

\- Exatamente. – Sorriu Amanda e Pansy concordou.

\- Agora vamos para os acontecimentos mais recentes... – Falou Amanda olhando pra a ruiva que corou automaticamente.

\- Tem algo para nos contar, ruiva? – Perguntou Pansy sugestivamente.

\- Eu? Não. – Falou cinicamente.

\- Não minta, Ginevra. – Falou Luna rindo. – Você é péssima nisso. – Ela falou docemente e a ruiva a olhou de cara feia, as outras riram.

\- Malfoy me beijou. – Ela disse em um sussurro ficando da cor dos cabelos.

\- O que? – Perguntou Pansy a olhando incrédula igual as outras duas.

\- O idiota do Malfoy me beijou ontem na detenção. – Falou ela ainda mais vermelha. – Não me perguntem porque, mas eu acho que ele simplesmente queria provar que podia. Babaca, egocêntrico, estúpido imbecil. – Ela completou irritadamente e Pansy e Mandy riram. Luna estava chocada demais pra rir.

\- Mas conta como isso aconteceu, porque eu não entendi como chegou a essa conclusão. – Falou Luna confusa.

Ginny contou exatamente como tinha acontecido xingando e ofendendo o loiro sempre que podia. As meninas ficaram chocadas e quando ela terminou caíram na gargalhada.

\- Mas como foi o beijo? – Perguntou Pansy a olhando maliciosamente. Ela corou furiosamente. E elas riram.

\- Nada demais. – Desdenhou ela dando de ombros.

\- Quem desdenha quer comprar heim ruiva? – Falou Amanda rindo da cara feia que Ginny fez.

\- Não estou desdenhando, estou falando a verdade. – Disse vermelha ainda, com tom irritado e cruzando os braços.

\- A fama do Malfoy o precede, Gi. – Falou Luna sonhadoramente. Elas arquearam a sobrancelha pra ela. – Sim, eu sei a fama dele.

\- Então... – Incentivou Pansy.

\- Nada a declarar e não me encham com isso. – Falou ela irritadamente. Os primeiros sinais do fogo Weasley aparecendo.

\- Sim, senhora. – Falou Amanda batendo continência. Elas riram.

\- O que vão fazer depois das aulas? – Perguntou Luna docemente.

\- Nada, aparentemente. – Falou Amanda desanimada.

\- Eu tenho treino de quadribol. – Falou Ginny desanimada.

\- Com o Potter? – Perguntou Pansy com cara de nojo.

\- Sim. – Falou ela e deu um longo suspiro.

\- Pelo visto não vai passar de hoje a conversa. – Falou Amanda olhando a cara chateada da ruiva.

\- Se sente pronta pra isso, Gi? – Perguntou Luna preocupada.

\- Sinceramente... – Começou ela. – Não.

\- Então não vai. – Falou Pansy dando de ombros.

\- Não posso faltar. O time conta comigo.

\- Um dia não vai matar. Só pra ganhar tempo. – Falou Amanda.

\- Pode falar que não se sente bem, a gente ajuda. – Falou Luna risonha.

\- Podemos invadir o quarto de monitor do Draco. – Falou Amanda rindo maliciosamente. – Eu sei senha e ele não vai estar lá.

\- Nem pensar. – Falou Ginny rapidamente.

\- Não seja chata ruiva. – Falou Pansy rindo.

\- Vamos, Gi. – Pediu Luna docemente.

\- Vocês são muito chatas. – Falou a ruiva e suspirou pesadamente. – O que vamos fazer lá?

\- Podemos chamar Blaise e Nott e beber, ou, sei lá... – Falou Amanda dando de ombros.

\- A gente vê na hora. – Falou Pansy levantando.

\- Aonde vai? – Perguntou Amanda a olhando intrigada.

\- Preciso enviar os convites. – Falou ela acenando para elas e indo em direção ao castelo.

\- Pansy está aprontando alguma. – Falou Amanda misteriosamente.

\- Ela sempre está. – Deu de ombros Ginny rindo. Olhou para o relógio de pulso e se levantou também. – Tenho que ir, já estou atrasada.

\- Pra que? – Perguntou Luna curiosa.

\- Marquei de estudar com Hermione. Ela vai fugir do Harry pra me explicar a matéria de Transfiguração. – Explicou calmamente. Amanda fez cara de nojo e Luna deu de ombros. – Até mais tarde.

\- Nos encontramos no jantar. – Disse Amanda piscando pra ela. Luna deitou na grama olhando pro céu azul com uma cara aluada.

Amanda já ia se unir a ela, mas viu um certo moreno conversando com Ginny que apontava pra elas animadamente e logo entendeu o recado. Riu levemente. Ele estava mesmo gostando dela.

**\- P. P. –**

Blaise tinha passado boa parte do dia conversando com Draco e Nott e armando tudo pra festa da prima, só gostaria que Pansy não escolhesse uma fantasia muito ridícula para ele, só pedia isso a Merlin. Então foi atrás da amiga para ver o que ela tinha resolvido. Quando saiu das grandes portas de carvalho deu de cara com a Weasley.

\- Olá ruiva. – Cumprimentou ele sorrindo.

\- Oi Blaise. – Falou ela. – Procurando Luna?

\- Pansy. Mas pelo visto ela não está aqui. – Falou olhando pra ela.

\- Não, acabou de sair. – Riu ela. – Mas se eu fosse você deixar pra procurar a Pansy mais tarde e ia pra lá. – Falou ela apontando para um lugar mais distante onde Luna estava deitada olhando o céu e Amanda estava ao seu lado.

\- Eu... – Ele começou e ela arqueou a sobrancelha pra ele. – Não sei o que falar ou como agir. – Falou ele bufando de raiva.

\- Vai lá e seja você. – Falou Ginny rindo da cara dele. – Só seja menos pervertido, por favor. – Ela completou ficando na ponta dos pés e dando um beijo na bochecha dele. Depois o empurrando de leve.

Ele suspirou. Coragem não era uma característica Sonserina. Ele recomeçou a andar, tinha que falar com ela. Por Merlin, ele nunca foi inseguro, sempre foi cheio de si e sabia o que fazer com as mulheres. Aliás, tinham muitas delas caindo aos seus pés sem ele fazer nada. Mas ele sabia que ela era diferente. Sempre soube.

Chegou perto de onde elas estavam e Amanda se levantou sem fazer barulho olhando pra ele e piscando. Ela ia deixá-los a sós. O que ele faria? Respirou fundo. Coragem.

\- Boa sorte. – Sussurrou ela no ouvido dele e depois foi embora.

Ele se sentou e ficou observando a loira que nem parecia ter visto a troca de lugares. Ele sorriu espontaneamente, nunca a tinha visto tão bonita. Estava deitada na grama e os cabelos longos e loiros se espalhavam pela grama e tinham um tom dourado por causa da luz do sol, ela tinha os olhos fechados e um sorriso sonhador no rosto. Ele suspirou e foi tomado pela coragem.

\- O sol está uma delícia não? – Falou sorridente.

\- Uma delícia mesmo, Blaise. – Ela falou sorrindo e com uma voz nada surpresa com a sua presença. Ele fez cara de confuso e como se lê-se a sua mente ela completou. – Senti seu perfume.

\- Mesmo? – Ele perguntou surpreso, ela confirmou com a cabeça e sentou abrindo os olhos e olhando pra ele. Ele nunca tinha visto os olhos dela tão claros. Lindos. Sorriu. – Parecia tão distraída.

\- Estava aproveitando o sol. – Ela disse docemente dando de ombros.

\- Foi uma ótima ideia. – Ele disse sorrindo. - O que vai fazer hoje depois do jantar?

\- Vamos invadir o quarto do Malfoy junto com as meninas. – Ela disse como se não posse nada demais, ele riu.

\- Nós? – Perguntou ele. Ela assentiu.

\- Eu, você, Pansy, Amanda, Gi e Nott. – Falou ela sorrindo.

\- E onde o Draco fica nisso? – Perguntou ele a olhando intrigado.

\- Amanda disse que ele não vai estar lá. – Ela riu.

\- Verdade, ele tem ronda. – Riu ele. Ela sorriu e ele perdeu a fala por alguns segundos. O sorriso dela era lindo.

\- O que foi Blaise? – Perguntou ela intrigada com a cara dele.

\- Seu... – Começou ele, meio sem graça. – Seu sorriso é lindo. – Disse a observando e colocou a mão no rosto corado dela e acariciou levemente.

\- Obrigada. – Ela disse envergonhada e abaixou a cabeça levemente. Não queria que ele a visse corada.

\- Ficou ainda mais linda, assim rosadinha de vergonha. – Disse ele levantando o rosto dela pra que ela olhasse em seus olhos. Ela sorriu docemente. Ele também sorriu.

\- Você está a cada palavra me deixando mais sem graça. – Ela falou rindo levemente. Sentia o toque quente do garoto que ainda tinha a mão em seu rosto.

\- A cada palavra mais linda, se me permite. – Disse ele passando a mão pelo cabelo dela e colocando uma mecha atrás da orelha dela. Ela sorriu.

\- Blaise... – Ela começou, mas ele foi tomado pela coragem e agora colocava a mão na nuca da loira e a puxava mais para perto de si em quanto se aproximava lentamente.

Ela fechou os olhos e deixou que ele a conduzisse, estava nervosa, mas queria que ele a beija-se. Agora os narizes já se encostavam e ele roçou eles levemente antes de encostar os lábios macios e quentes nos dela e a beijar lentamente, docemente. Era um beijo calmo e cheio de carinho. Ele tinha medo de assusta-la com um beijo intenso demais. Foi o mais calmo e carinhoso possível. Ela passou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele e o puxou mais pra perto, querendo repentinamente mais contato com ele. Ele intensificou o beijo e a puxou mais para si. Suas línguas dançavam em uma sincronia perfeita. Blaise sentiu um arrepio passar por seu corpo quando as mãos dela alcançaram seus cabelos. Ela sorriu entre o beijo e ele também. Se separaram levemente e abriram os olhos. Azul no Azul.

**\- Bs2L – **

Cho tinha dado um ataque quando ele disse que teria treino e que Ginny estaria lá. Ele simplesmente não entendia. Na verdade, ele sabia que ela morria de ciúmes dela, mas ela não tinha motivos pra tal, afinal, Ginny não queria nem vê-lo, que dirá outra coisa. Suspirou resignado. Ela nunca entenderia que Ginny era importante pra ele e que ele queria se acertar com ela.

Aliás, Cho não entendia muitas coisas, era possessiva, queria estar com ele o tempo todo. Quando estava com ela tudo parecia perfeito, mas quando estavam afastados ele começava a pensar em tudo e não tinha certeza dessa perfeição toda. Porém tinha certeza de que precisava se acertar com Ginny estando perto ou longe da namorada.

Ele estava tentando a todo custo conversar com Ginny, mas nunca conseguia. Sabia o motivo, ela estava fugindo dele e também sabia que a sua chance seria no treino. Tinha que aproveitar, tinha que ajeitar as coisas com ela, se sentia mal, mesmo estanco feliz com Cho. Sentia que faltava isso para tudo ficar bem de novo.

Andava distraidamente em direção a suas últimas aulas do dia. Nem reparara que uma morena o observava de longe. Só reparou quando esparrou nela e seus livros caíram no chão com um estrondo. Ela já estava abaixada recolhendo-os e ele não conseguia ver seu rosto. Ele olhou pra ela atordoado e sem jeito.

\- Desculpa, não era minha intensão. – Falou ele se abaixando para ajudá-la a pegar os livros. – Eu estava distraído.

\- Tudo bem. – Falou ela levantando o rosto e o observando. Ela colocou uma mecha do cabelo para trás da orelha graciosamente e ele ficou a olhando embasbacado. Ela sorriu. – Vejo que você se distrai facilmente, Potter, mas isso não é novidade. – Ela falou debochadamente se levantando com os livros na mão. Ele se levantou também com o livro que tinha pego.

\- Zabini... – Falou ele debilmente. Nunca tinha reparado nela, mas a olhando assim de perto, ela era realmente bonita. O cabelo escuro fazia um contraste com os olhos azuis. Ele balançou a cabeça levemente para espantar os pensamentos inoportunos. Ela arqueou a sobrancelha pra ele. – Desculpa.

\- Já disse que tudo bem. – Ela falou dando de ombros. – Agora pode me devolver o meu livro?

\- Que livro? – Perguntou ele. Tinha esquecido completamente que segurava o livro dela nas mãos. Ela riu e ele ficou mais confuso ainda.

\- Acho que namorar com a vaca da Chang está te deixando mais burro ainda, Potter. – Falou ele desdenhosamente apontando pra mão onde ele segurava o livro.

\- Não chame minha namorada assim. – Disse ele com raiva nem prestando atenção ao resto da frase. Ela revirou os olhos.

\- É o que ela é. – Falou simplesmente. – Vai me devolver o livro ou não? – Perguntou o olhando nos olhos. Ele ficou envergonhado pela distração, entregou o livro pra ela.

\- Sabe, Potter, você fica uma gracinha com vergonha. – Ela falou maliciosamente em quanto passava por ele e ia caminhando na direção oposta. – Pena que tem um péssimo gosto para mulheres. – Completou ela com cara de nojo. Ele ficou sem reação, parado tentando entender o que acabara de acontecer.

Uma das melhores amigas de Ginny tinha acabado de falar que ele fica uma gracinha envergonhado. Uma sonserina, e não qualquer sonserina, melhor amiga do Malfoy tinha acabado de falar que ele fica uma gracinha com vergonha. Ele só podia estar ficando maluco.

Ela tinha acabado de dar em cima dele? Isso só podia ser uma brincadeira de mal gosto. Bem, ela era bonita e tudo mais, mas mesmo assim... Por Merlin no que estava pensando, ele estava com Cho, não importa se ela é bonita ou não. Mais bonita do que a Cho, aliás, muito mais. Suspirou resignado, ele precisava parar de pensar nisso. Só podia estar MESMO maluco. Achar uma sonserina mais bonita do que a sua namorada. Passou a mão pelo cabelo o bagunçando mais ainda e continuou andando pra sua aula.

Resolveu que esquecer o assunto era sua melhor opção. Quando entrou na sala sentou entre Rony e Hermione, como sempre. Eles o olharam com caras curiosas.

\- O que houve com você? – Perguntou Rony, não se contendo.

\- A prima do Zabini, aparentemente, acaba de dar em cima de mim. – Disse ainda atordoado.

\- Que? – Perguntou Hermione chocada. Rony o olhava com olhos arregalados. – A amiga da Ginny?

\- Essa mesmo. – Falou ele.

\- Ela é gostosa, cara. - Falou Rony rindo. Hermione o olhou de cara feia e ele ficou com as orelhas vermelhas. – Desculpa... mas é verdade.

\- O que anda acontecendo com esses sonserinos? – Perguntou ela pensativamente, mais pra si do que pra eles. – Primeiro Nott, e agora ela.

\- Nott? – Perguntou Harry confuso a olhando curiosamente. – O que ele fez?

\- Hum... – Hermione tinha falado demais. Ela ficou extremamente corada. – Bem... nada.

\- Nada? – Perguntou Rony já parecendo irritado. – Então porque você está vermelha igual um tomate?

\- Ele só... – Ela começou olhando pra mesa e ficando mais vermelha. – Me beijou.

\- Ele o que? – Perguntou Rony levantando e fechando os punhos. O fogo Weasley foi despertado. Harry olhou para o amigo.

\- Calma Rony. – Falou segurando o braço dele.

\- Calma? – Falou ele irritado. – Ele te abrigou? Te machucou? Vou matar aquele sonserino imbecil.

\- Bem, ele não me forçou. – Falou ela mais envergonhada ainda. – Calma, Rony, não tem necessidade disso. Eu já resolvi.

\- Ele não te forçou? – Perguntou ele em tom decepcionado. – Você beijou porque quis? – Perguntou incrédulo e magoado.

= Não! – Ela falou aflita. – Ron, fica calmo, eu vou explicar tudo.

\- Não me deve explicações da sua vida amorosa Hermione, você beija quem quiser. – Explodiu ele cruzando os braços e virando para o outro lado. Hermione suspirou pesadamente e ficou quieta com cara de enterro.

Era só o que faltava, agora os dois ficarem sem se falar. É pelo jeito faltava mais do que só resolverem as coisas com Ginny pra tudo ficar bem como antes. Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos mais uma vez, mas antes que fizesse ou falasse algo o professor chegou e tiveram que ficar calados.

Aquele ia ser um longo dia pelo visto. Quando estava perto do fim da aula um garoto do primeiro ano bateu a porta da sala e disse que tinha um bilhete para o Rony Weasley, o professor logo o entregou. Ele abriu rapidamente e se desculpou com o professor. Harry pode ver a letra de Ginny.

_Ron,  
Sinto muito, mas não vou poder ir ao treino de hoje, não estou me sentindo bem. Não se preocupe, já fui a enfermaria e estou no dormitório de Luna descansando. Nos falamos mais tarde.  
Ginny._

Harry suspirou resignado. Pelo visto nada naquele dia iria dar certo pra ele. Só esperava não cair da vassoura e quebrar o pescoço, porque era só o que faltava mesmo. Voltaram a prestar atenção na aula extremamente chata que estavam tendo. A vida não estava sendo nada justa com Harry Potter. Ou será que estava?

**\- H. P. – **

Rony tinha ficado extremamente irritado com o que acabara de ouvir de Hermione. Ele achava que ela gostasse dele, ele achava que gostava dela e agora ela dizia que tinha beijado Nott, e que não tinha sido obrigada a isso. Mal tinha terminado de prestar atenção na aula, seu sangue fervia, tinha vontade de matar o garoto. O fogo Weasley ardia em suas veias.

Ouviu o sinal tocar e saiu da sala exasperado, não esperou os amigos e fingiu que não escutava quando Harry o chamou. Andava a passos largos e apressados, acharia Nott e mataria aquele sonserino maldito. Estava cego de raiva, tão cego que acabou derrubando alguém no corredor.

\- Vai com calma, Weasley. – Falou ela com uma voz de quem sentia dor. – Não te fiz nada.

Olhou pra baixo vermelho de raiva. Viu a morena com as mãos no tornozelo direito. Só o que faltava. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar. Mais um sonserino em seu caminho. Merlin só podia estar o testando. Abaixou na frente dela.

\- É... – Começou sem jeito a olhando. – Me desculpe. – Ela ainda tinha as mãos no tornozelo e uma cara de dor. – Você está bem?

\- Acho que torci o tornozelo. – Disse com uma cara de dor. Ela levantou o rosto e olhou pra ele.

\- Posso... – Começou ficando com as orelhas vermelhas e ela riu levemente, sabia que ele estava com vergonha. – ver?

Ela tirou as mãos do tornozelo machucado e assentiu com a cabeça levemente, ele colocou uma das mãos no tornozelo dela e observou o local que estava ficando inchado. Não tinha experiência alguma com contusões e coisas do gênero, mas ela com certeza tinha se machucado. Levantou o olhar para ver a cara dela e seus olhos se encontraram. Os olhos dela eram de um azul profundo, como o céu a noite. Ela reparou que os olhos dele eram de um castanho esverdeado que ela nunca tinha visto antes.

Ela mordeu o lábio para suportar melhor a dor. Ele a pegou no colo a surpreendendo, fazendo com que ela passasse os braços ao redor de seu pescoço com medo de cair.

\- O que está fazendo, Weasley? – Perguntou com um tom meio indignado.

\- Vou te levar para a enfermaria. – Falou decidido já começando a andar.

\- Não podia me levitar? – Perguntou tentando esconder um meio sorriso.

\- Nunca confie nos meus feitiços. – Ele disse ainda com tom irritado.

\- O que te deu afinal? – Perguntou ela com tom impaciente.

\- Se importa? – Perguntou ele debochado. Ela arqueou a sobrancelha pra ele.

\- Se não me importasse eu não perguntaria. – Falou em tom irritado. – Mas se não quer falar, não fale. – Continuou. – Só não desconte em mim, de novo.

\- Ah, me desculpa. – Falou com as orelhas vermelhas novamente e respirando fundo. – Vocês sonserinos me tiram do sério.

\- NÓS sonserinos? – Perguntou ela frisando bem a palavra. – Eu não te fiz nada, você que me atropelou feito um hipogrifo desgovernado. – Ele não pode deixar de rir com o comentário. Nunca tinha pensado que a nojenta Parkinson faria piadas assim. Mas não disse nada. – Qual sonserino te fez ficar tão irritado?

\- Seu amiguinho Nott. – Falou com tom carregado de ódio.

\- O que Theo fez a você? – Ela perguntou inocentemente, mas já sabia a resposta.

\- Ele... – Começou com as orelhas vermelhas novamente. – Beijou Hermione.

\- E por que isso te irrita? – Perguntou a morena apoiando a cabeça no ombro dele.

\- Ele agarrou ela. – Disse irritado. Ela riu.

\- E o que isso tem a ver com você? – Perguntou ela. – É sua namorada?

\- Não, claro que não. – Disse ele envergonhado. Começava A se perguntar porque estava falando isso com ela. Nem sua amiga era. Aliás, nunca tinham trocado palavras antes e agora estavam conversando feito amigos. Pensou no que Ginny dissera, no quanto ela era diferente do que achavam. Suspirou resignado. – É só que acho covardia ele agarrar uma menina indefesa.

\- Granger? Indefesa? – Falou ela descrente. – Ela sabe mais formas de se defender do que nós. Ela não fez nada para impedi-lo ou afasta-lo?

\- Aparentemente não. – Respondeu irritado.

\- Então ela queria isso. – Falou Pansy calmamente. – Nott não fez nada demais.

\- Como não? – Começou ele irritado. – Ele agarrou ela.

\- A força? – Perguntou ela o observando. Ele ficou mais vermelho. Ela escondeu um sorriso.

\- Não. – Falou de cara amarrada, já estavam chegando na enfermaria.

\- Então. – Ela falou como se aquilo disse-se tudo. Ele a colocou em cima de uma maca e a observou nervoso, então começou a andar de um lado para o outro. – Acho que está nervoso atoa.

\- Atoa? – Ele repetiu parando na frente dela. Quase bufava de raiva.

\- Acho que tem pessoas muito mais interessantes para você sentir ciúmes nesta escola do que a sem sal da Granger. – Ela falou calma e provocativamente chegando mais perto dele. Ele ficou confuso, viu ela se aproximando e sentiu um leve arrepio em quanto ela falava, o tom de voz dela dizia muito mais do que as palavras. Se sentiu um pouco atordoado, não sabia o que fazer, como agir.

\- É... – Começou nervoso e com as orelhas em chamas. Mas antes que ele pudesse falar ela o puxou pela gravata e colou seus lábios. Os lábios dela eram mornos e macios. Ele, pego de surpresa ficou paralisado momentânea mente, mas logo correspondeu ao beijo a puxando mais pra perto com uma mão na sua nuca e outra na sua cintura.

Ela sorriu quando sentiu as mãos dele a pressionando. E logo se separou dele o deixando com uma cara confusa. Tinha uma expressão perturbada, e ela sabia que ele estava exatamente como ela queria, em uma batalha interna.

\- Por que fez isso? – Ele perguntou a observando confuso.

\- Porque eu quis. – Ela falou dando de ombros com um meio sorriso no rosto. – Não gostou? – Ela perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha e olhando pra ele. As orelhas dele ficaram vermelhas de novo. Ele abriu a boca várias vezes a fechando logo em seguida. Não sabia o que falar.

Tinha gostado do beijo e isso era óbvio. Tinha causado uma sensação que não tinha sentido antes, mas não entendia porque ela parou quando ele correspondeu. Tinha vontade de continuar, mas não sabia como ele reagiria se ele a beijasse. Suspirou. Só podia estar ficando doido. Queria beijar Pansy Parkinson a menina que ele sempre achara nojenta.

\- Eu... – Ele começou. Olhou pra ela e ela olhou em seus olhos. Ela conseguia ver o desejo nos olhos dele. Ele ficou sem fala com a boca entreaberta.

\- Você? – Ela perguntou o olhando. Mas antes que ele pudesse responder a enfermeira chegou apressada. Ele se distanciou dela e deu passagem pra ela.

\- O que houve? – Perguntou olhando para os dois. – Por que não me chamaram?

\- Acabamos de chegar. – Falou Pansy calmamente. – Acho que torci o tornozelo.

\- E o senhor? – Perguntou a enfermeira olhando pra ele.

\- Eu só vim traze-la. – Falou olhando pra Pansy. – Já estou de saída. – Disse já virando pra sair.

\- Weasley! – Chamou ela quando ele já estava quase na porta. Ele se virou e viu que a enfermeira não estava. – Pode vir aqui um minuto, por favor.

\- Sim, claro. – Ele falou e caminhou até ela.

\- Obrigada por me trazer. – Ela falou sorrindo de lado. – E tome isso. – Ela entregou a ele um envelope. Ele pegou e olhou curiosamente.

\- Só fiz o que devia, você está aqui por minha causa. – Disse ele. – O que é isso?

\- Abra e verá. – Ela disse marota. A enfermeira voltou e olhou pra ele curiosamente. – Até mais, Weasley.

\- Até. – Ele respondeu virando e saindo da enfermaria.

Já não pensava mais em matar Nott. Não pensava mais em Hermione. Sua cabeça estava girando em torno do beijo que acabara de receber e de ser cortado pela metade. Não conseguia entender. Não tinha explicação. Ela era bonita e ele sempre soubera disso, ela era uma das mais desejadas de Hogwarts, todos caiam aos pés dela. Rony sempre a tinha visto como fútil, egocêntrica, nojenta, patética, esnobe, metida, entre outros, mas ela não parecia realmente ser tudo isso. Será que Ginny tinha razão? Será que todos tinham razão? Será que Pansy Parkinson tinha realmente mudado?

Suspirou resignado. Não tinha a resposta para as suas dúvidas. Seus olhos pousaram no envelope, que era muito bonito por sinal. Ele leu a frase: "Quero saber minha fantasia". O que aquilo queria dizer? Abriu o envelope e tirou um pergaminho de dentro. Não tinha nada nele. Pegou sua varinha e bateu no pergaminho levemente falando as palavras escritas no convite. Viu letras douradas aparecerem no papel verde escuro.

"_Caro Sr. Weasley, _

_O senhor foi convidado para a minha festa de aniversário que acontecerá nesse sábado as 23hrs na Sala Precisa. A festa é a fantasia e absolutamente secreta, então, por favor, mantenha isso em segredo. Espero te ver lá e usando a fantasia descrita abaixo. _

_Fantasia: Fera (do conto infantil "A Bela e a Fera").  
_

_Quando chegar à frente da entrada da Sala basta pensar que quer ir à festa de Amanda Zabini. _

_Atenciosamente, Amanda Zabini."_

Olhou embasbacado para o convite. E dois motivos o tinham deixado assim. O primeiro era que tinha sido convidado e o segundo era a fantasia. Guardou o convite na mochila e recomeçou a andar em direção a sala comunal. Teria que pedir a Hermione para lhe contar o conto para saber como era a fantasia. Como faria isso sem falar pra que queria saber? Não tinha ideia. Mas tinha algum tempo pra pensar e era exatamente isso que faria.

**\- R. W. – **

Draco estava mais mal humorado a cada minuto. Tinha saído de sua última aula e não poderia simplesmente jantar e dormir, tinha que ir pra sala dos monitores para fazer a maldita organização das detenções e castigos aplicados durante a semana passada. Granger já o estava enchendo com isso e ele não aguentava mais ouvir a voz da garota.

Foi caminhando lentamente para o salão principal e assim que entrou viu Amanda, Blaise e Nott sentados na mesa da sonserina. Sentou-se ao lado de Amanda como de costume.

\- Onde está Pansy? – Perguntou curioso notando a ausência da amiga.

\- Está na enfermaria. – Falou Nott mal humorado.

\- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou ele preocupado.

\- Ela sofreu um acidente e torceu o tornozelo, mas vai sair daqui a pouco. – Falou Blaise com uma voz melodiosa, que ele achou muito estranha.

\- O que houve com vocês? – Perguntou ele irritadamente arqueando a sobrancelha e fitando os dois.

\- Nott está irritado porque Pansy fez avanços. – Falou Amanda marotamente. – E Blaise está feliz porque fez grandes avanços.

\- Explique melhor, querida. – Falou ele a olhando interessadamente. Ela riu debochadamente.

\- Não devia, por causa da sua cena hoje mais cedo, mas como sou uma ótima amiga, vou te atualizar dos últimos acontecimentos. – Falou ela o observando atentamente. – Pansy trombou com o Weasley e o beijou. E Blaise passou a tarde as conversas e beijos com Luna.

\- Mesmo? – Draco arqueou a sobrancelha e observou Blaise que tinha um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Ele revirou os olhos mal humorado. Estava em desvantagem agora.

\- Não se preocupe Draquinho, eu vou te ajudar. – Ela sussurrou para ele como se lesse seus pensamentos. Ele a olhou em desafio.

\- Não preciso da sua ajuda, querida. – Falou debochadamente. Ela revirou os olhos.

\- Então não te direi de que a Ginny vai fantasiada no meu aniversário e você se vira para procura-la no meio de um mar de pessoas. – Falou dando de ombros.

\- Você não faria isso com seu melhor amigo. – Diz indignadamente o loiro.

\- Meu melhor amigo não precisa da minha ajuda. – Ela falou se levantando e saindo. Ele bufou de raiva. Blaise riu junto com Nott.

\- Do que estão rindo, idiotas? – Perguntou ele irritado.

\- Se ferrou, Draco. – Falou Nott debochadamente e se levantou e saiu também.

\- Eu sei do que ela vai. – Cantarolou Blaise com um sorriso idiota na cara.

\- Fala logo, Blaise. – Falou ele o olhando atentamente.

\- Você não vai gostar. – Riu ele. Draco o olhou com a sobrancelha arqueada. – Vai ter que se livrar das madeixas platinadas. – Implicou rindo.

\- Que? – Perguntou ele sem entender.

\- Ginny vai de Ariel. – Falou Blaise sorrindo e olhando pra ele atentamente. Vendo que Draco tinha uma cara de interrogação ele estendeu um livro pro loiro.

Draco puxou o livro mais para perto. Era um livro de contos infantis bruxos. Aparentemente para meninas. O nome era: "Era uma vez". Ele olhou Blaise e arqueou as sobrancelhas.

\- Página 20. – Falou o moreno o observando.

Draco abriu o livro na página 20. E lá estava uma imagem que se movia de uma sereia de rabo verde vivo com cabelos vermelho fogo, tinha uma franja de lado e os olhos castanhos. Parecia com a Weasley, ele notou. Ela estava segurando a beirada de um pequeno barco onde estava um rapaz branco de cabelos escuros, olhos azuis e corpo definido a olhando atentamente. Em cima da imagem estava escrito: "A Pequena Sereia – Um amor que une dois mundos". Ele revirou os olhos irritado. Tão a cara dela.

Blaise ria da cara do amigo espalhafatosamente, atraindo alguns olhares. Draco o mandou calar a boca e eles terminaram de comer com Blaise jogando piadas e ele ficando cada vez mais irritado, por fim saiu para fazer seus deveres de monitor.

**\- D. M. –**

Amanda tinha ido encontrar Luna e Ginny na saída da torre da corvinal. Elas não demoraram muito, então passaram pela enfermaria pra pegar Pansy e rumaram para o quarto de monitor de Draco.

\- Tem certeza de que ele não vai aparecer? – Perguntou Ginny pela milésima vez.

\- Não, Ginny. – Falou Amanda cansada de repetir.

\- Fique calma ruiva. – Falou Pansy a olhando.

Pararam na estátua e Amanda disse a senha, a estátua abriu caminho e elas entraram na anti sala do quarto do loiro. Era muito bonita e limpa, além de bem arrumada. Redonda e ampla, com poucos móveis espalhados, tinha uma lareira e um sofá a frente, uma estante com muitos livros na parede aposta, um tapete no meio e algumas mesas nos cantos e poltronas. As cores predominantes eram o preto, branco, cinza e verde. Havia também uma escada ao lado da lareira. Amanda se adiantou e subiu as escadas. Pansy a seguiu e Ginny foi logo atrás com Luna.

O quarto era grande e espaçoso. Os móveis de madeira clássica e escura. Uma cama com dossel enorme, Ginny nunca tinha visto uma tão grande, com uma colcha preta com o escudo da sonserina por baixo ela podia ver os lençóis brancos, uma escrivaninha perto de uma janela enorme. Uma porta na parede oposta que dava ao banheiro. Amanda já estava deitada na cama ao lado de Pansy. Luna se sentou na beirada da cama e Ginny parou e ficou observando ela sem graça.

\- Senta Ginny. – Falou Pansy batendo em um espaço vazio a frente dela. Ela se sentou lá.

\- O que faremos? – Perguntou Luna animada.

\- Comemoraremos. – Falou Blaise animadamente chamando a atenção de todas elas pra porta. Ele segurava uma garrafa de Firewisky. Luna sorriu e ele piscou pra ela. Ele conjurou copos para todos e encheu todos eles.

\- Obrigada, Blaise, mas não vou beber. – Falou Ginny entregando o dela.

\- Não seja ranzinza, Ginny. – Falou ele devolvendo o copo. – Vai beber e ponto. – Ela revirou os olhos. Mas sabia que não ganharia uma discussão com todos os olhares intimidantes que pousavam em cima dela, então suspirou derrotada e pegou o copo. – Boa menina.

\- A nós. – Falou Amanda levantando seu copo e sendo seguida por todos eles. Todos viraram o copo rapidamente. E logo Zabini os encheu de novo. Depois da que parecia ser a quinta dose, Ginny já estava um pouco bêbada, Luna também e Pansy, Amanda e Blaise pareciam só levemente tontos.

\- E então ruiva, me conta. – Começou Blaise maliciosamente. – Gostou do beijo do Draco?

\- Gi, não minta. – Falou Luna rindo e sentando no colo de Blaise que sorriu pra loira.

\- De novo esse assunto? – Perguntou ela impaciente se jogando na cama ao lado de Amanda. – Não seja chato, Blaise. E eu não minto.

\- Só estou curioso. – Falou ele sorrindo marotamente. – Não vamos contar pra ele. Fala, Ginny.

\- É, Gi. Conta pra gente. – Falou Pansy com um biquinho. Ginny riu dela.

\- Fala Logo, Ginny. – Implorou Luna com uma cara de pidona. – Temos o direito de saber, somos suas melhores amigas. – Ginny riu mais ainda. Estava realmente bêbada, ria atoa.

\- Não tem muito como não gostar. Ele é gostoso e tudo mais. – Ela disse sem pudores por causa do álcool. Eles a olharam espantados. Ela riu. – Não me olhem com essas caras, vocês já sabiam disso.

\- Claro, mas não que você também achava. – Falou Amanda rindo.

\- Isso já é unanime pelo que sei. – Disse ela mal humorada e se virando e ajeitando melhor na cama. Deu um longo bocejo. – Toda a população feminina de Hogwarts fala isso.

\- Verdade. – Riu Pansy.

\- O que falam de Blaise não é de todo preciso. – Falou Luna sonhadoramente.

\- Como assim? – Perguntou ele em tom confuso e indignado.

\- Você é mais do que delicioso. E seu beijo não é só divino. – Falou ela o observando e rindo. Ele sorriu maliciosamente.

\- Verdade? – Perguntou cheio de malícia.

\- Sim. – Falou ela simplesmente e todas riram.

\- Nem todas que falam já experimentaram realmente. – Perguntou Amanda observando a ruiva e falando como se não tivesse ouvido o que Blaise e Luna tinham falado. Ginny tinha fechado os olhos e parecia meio sonolenta. – Você gostou, Ginny?

\- É claro, esse idiota sabe muito bem o que faz... – Disse com uma voz rouca e embriagada, carregada de sono. – Não é à toa que é um bastardo galinha. – Completou e logo foi derrotada pelo sono.

Amanda a olhou e depois observou os amigos, tinham a mesma cara de malicia. Nunca imaginaram que a ruiva tinha gostado tanto do beijo. Claro que não contariam a Draco, que ele tinha realmente a afetado de algum modo, pois o colocariam em vantagem no jogo. Mas era ótimo saber disso. Quem diria, uma Weasley gostando do beijo de um Malfoy.

\- O que faremos agora? Como vamos leva-la para o dormitório? – Perguntou Pansy os olhando.

\- Eu levo a Luna pra Corvinal. – Falou Blaise sorrindo e passando a mão pelo cabelo da loira que sorriu pra ele.

\- E Ginny? – Perguntou Amanda em tom urgente.

\- Que tal uma surpresa para o Draco? – Perguntou ele malicioso. Elas sorriram marotamente e concordaram.

Blaise saiu com Luna para leva-la ao seu dormitório. Pansy teve a brilhante ideia de melhorar ainda mais o plano e arrumou um jeito de provoca-lo ainda mais. Conjurou um de seus pijamas e o colocou na ruiva que nem parecia notar que estava sendo trocada. Limpou e passou o uniforme da amiga e colocou em cima da escrivaninha do loiro. Então, saíram juntas (Amanda e Pansy) para seus dormitórios. Deixando Ginny dormindo esparramada na cama enorme do loiro. Riram juntos imaginando o que o loiro faria quando chegasse em seu quarto e a visse deitada lá dormindo sozinha.

**\- G. W. – **

Draco estava exausto, não aguenta mais ler e nem escrever nada relacionado a castigos ou detenções. Guardou tudo com um aceno de varinha e se levantou irritadamente para ir para o seu dormitório. Mal podia esperar para tomar um banho quente e dormir na sua confortável cama.

Quando entrou em seu quarto e acendeu a luz com um aceno de varinha ficou completamente sem ação com o que via. Sua cama não estava vazia e arrumada como ele esperava. Ao invés disso nela estava deitada uma garota, e não uma garota qualquer com uma roupa qualquer.

A ruiva estava deitada de lado, os cabelos longos esparramados pelo seu travesseiro graciosamente, ela estava abraçada com um outro travesseiro, vestia um short de moletom curto e preto e uma regata justa da mesma cor. Ele respirou fundo, com a boca entreaberta observando cada detalhe do corpo dela. As curvas bem desenhadas e marcadas pela roupa justa, o modo como ela dormia calmamente com os lábios rosados entreabertos, as bochechas um pouco coradas, uma perna levemente dobrada sobre a outra. Suspirou, por Slytherin, o que ela estava fazendo ali?

Só podia ser coisa de Amanda e Pansy, sem dúvidas. Mas o que faria agora? Não deixaria de dormir na sua cama por causa dela, não mesmo. Resolveu que pensaria em quanto tomava um banho, pegou sua calça de moletom preta e uma box da mesma cor e foi pro banheiro, fechando a porta atrás de si. Se despiu e entrou no chuveiro deixando a água morna cair em abundancia sobre seu corpo gelado.

Não poderia acorda-la e expulsa-la dali porque ela não poderia voltar aquela hora pra sua torre. E não podia levita-la pelo castelo pelo mesmo motivo. Não dormiria no sofá mesmo, estava cansado demais pra isso. Assim como estava cansado demais para pensar demais. Com um sorriso malicioso resolveu o que faria. Acabou de tomar seu banho e saiu do chuveiro, se enxugou e colocou as roupas. Ficando sem camisa, é claro, só dormia assim.

Foi até a cama e tirou a colcha de baixo da ruiva, ela soltou um muxoxo irritado e se virou para o lado dele. Ele riu ironicamente. Se deitou ao lado dela, de barriga pra cima, fechou os olhos, mas não conseguiu dormir. Virou de lado e viu que ela estava arrepiada. Devia estar com frio com aquele pijama minúsculo. Colocou o cobertor sobre ela. Ela relaxou visivelmente e colocou seu braço no meio do peitoral dele. O loiro arqueou a sobrancelha levemente olhando o braço dela.

\- Weasley? – Ele perguntou baixinho. Ela não se moveu. Ele chegou mais perto e sussurrou em seu ouvido. – Weasley?

\- Hum? – Perguntou ela sem abrir os olhos.

\- Seu que sou gostoso e tudo mais. – Ele disse em tom malicioso. – Mas dá pra tirar as mãos de mim? – Ela abriu os olhos assustadamente, mas ela parecia um pouco embriagada, ele notou. Mas não tirou a mão dele. Ele arqueou a sobrancelha pra ela. Ela não conseguia desviar os olhos dos dele. – Então? – Ele perguntou ironicamente fazendo ela desviar a atenção pra sua mão que estava no meio do peitoral musculoso dele.

\- Ah, me desculpe. – Disse meio abobalhada. – O que eu faço aqui? – Perguntou atordoada. Ela estava bêbada, e ele tinha certeza que era culpa de seus amigos. Riu debochadamente.

\- Você bebeu? – Ele perguntou a observando tentar sentar mas cair deitada logo em seguida.

\- Não... – Começou com uma voz rouca. – Um pouco... – Falou olhando pro teto. – Umas cinco doses ou mais. – Riu infantilmente. Ele a observava maliciosamente.

\- Está bêbada. – Ele falou a observando e se sentou. Sabia que ela ia retrucar, como sempre fazia.

\- Não estou. – Ela falou se sentando na cama rapidamente e ficando um pouco tonta. Ele revirou os olhos, tão previsível. – Só um pouco tonta.

\- Está sim, Weasley. – Ele disse convicto. – Bêbada e na minha cama. – Completou maliciosamente.

\- E o que vai fazer a respeito, Malfoy? – Perguntou ela marotamente. Agora ele tinha plena certeza de que ela estava bêbada. Estava dando abertura pra ele.

\- Querendo algo, Weasley? – Perguntou se virando para olha-la nos olhos que brilhavam marotamente.

\- Talvez. – Ela falou chegando mais perto dele e parando quando seus narizes estavam se tocando. Então ele entortou a cabeça levemente fazendo seu lábio roçar no dele propositalmente no caminho. Então ela fechou os olhos.

\- Talvez? – Ele perguntou acompanhando a movimentação dela. Ela podia ser uma pobretona traidora do sangue, mas com certeza sabia provocar. Quando ela roçou seus lábios nos dele, ele prendeu a respiração e olhou para os lábios entreabertos dela. Ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Tinha que se controlar. – Você não está em si, não está sóbria pra falar isso.

\- Você fala demais, Malfoy. – Ela falou em tom irritado e puxou os lábios dele para os seus. Estava com uma mão na nuca dele, acariciando de leve os seus cabelos platinados e a outra em seu ombro.

Draco correspondeu intensamente ao beijo. _Foda-se que ela está bêbada, isso não é problema meu._ Estava com uma mão entrelaçada aos cabelos ruivos dela e a outra em sua cintura apertando firmemente. A fez deitar levemente e colocou seu corpo contra o dela, sem desgrudar seus lábios. Aprofundou mais o beijo em quanto ela passeava com as mãos pelo seu peitoral, ele ficou todo arrepiado com o toque. Apertou ainda mais a cintura dela e a outra mão subia pela barrigada dela por baixo da blusa, ela gemeu baixinho e ele sentiu um calor por todo o corpo, um coisa que nunca tinha sentido antes. Ficou extasiado pelo que sentia e agora ela passava as unhas levemente pelas suas costas, o que só aumentava o seu desejo de continuar o que estava fazendo. Mas nesse momento uma vozinha o fez parar e se afastar e ela dizia: "Ela é uma Weasley pobretona e bêbada" Ele se afastou bruscamente dela. Ela suspirou irritadamente ainda de olhos fechados.

\- Qual o seu problema Malfoy? – Perguntou irritada o olhando. Ele bufou de raiva.

\- Você é o meu problema Weasley! – Ele falou irado. Ela cruzou os braços e se virou para o outro lado.

Ele não suportava a ideia de ficar com garotas bêbadas, não suportava saber que ela só estava fazendo tudo aquilo porque estava alcoolizada. E acima de tudo não suportava o que ela causava nele. Não queria chegar perto, encostar e muito menos beijar ela, mas não conseguiu resistir. Sabia que não ia suportar outro beijo como aquele. Não ali. Se afastou dela e virou para o outro lado da cama irritado por estar sentindo tudo isso com uma Weasley, com uma maldita Weasley. Mas afinal, por que ela tinha que ser uma Weasley? Por que? Tudo culpa da Amanda. Se ela não tivesse inventado tudo isso, não estaria assim agora.

**\- D. M. –**

Blaise tinha acompanhado Luna até sua sala comunal com cuidado, tentando não ser pego e protegendo a garota do mesmo. Ela estava um pouco tonto a embriagues já estava quase passando graças a poção que ele tinha dado a ela assim que saíram. Não queria que ele ficasse bêbada, queria sóbria e consciente.

Quando chegaram na frente da torre da Corvinal ela parou na sua frente com uma cara levemente chateada, abaixou a cabeça e ele deu um meio sorriso torto.

\- Aqui que eu fico. – Ela falou docemente.

\- Você confia em mim? – Perguntou ele colocando um dedo no queixo dela e fazendo seu rosto se levantar, agora ela olhava pra ele.

\- Tecnicamente sim. – Disse ela rindo levemente. – O que tem em mente, Blaise?

\- Não é nada. – Ele disse um pouco chateado. Ela colocou a mão em sua bochecha ele sorriu levemente. Não seria hoje.

\- Não fique chateado, é que é tudo muito recente. – Ela falou docemente fazendo carinho no rosto dele.

\- Eu sei. – Ele falou a observando e colocando uma mão na sua nuca e outra na sua cintura. – Deixa pra lá.

\- Desistiu? – Perguntou ela olhando pra ele atentamente e colocando as mãos no seu peitoral.

\- Nunca. – Falou sorrindo. – Vou esperar a hora certa.

\- Então tá bom. – Ela falou sorrindo. Ele a puxou mais para perto, colando seus corpos e eles se beijaram apaixonadamente.

Blaise queria fazer uma surpresa pra ela, mas para isso tinha que leva-la a um lugar, então ela precisava confiar nele. Tinha ficado chateado por ela não confiar nele, mas entendia, sua fama realmente o precedia. Mas só de estar ali com ela já estava feliz. Vai ver Amanda estava mesmo certa. Vai ver ele estava mesmo apaixonado por ela. Por mais que achasse isso surreal ou impossível. Mas não era a própria Luna que vivia fazendo o que julgavam impossível? Era. Foi andando para seu dormitório e se jogou na cama. Dormiu melhor do que tinha dormido antes.

Se separaram depois de algum tempo e Luna se despediu de Blaise entrando em sua sala comunal sorrindo sonhadoramente. Não conseguia acreditar que aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo. Não conseguia entender o motivo da pergunta dele, vai ver que tinham zonzóbulos perto dele confundindo sua mente. Ela deu de ombros. Ela estava mais feliz do que já estivera. Mas mesmo assim ainda tinha um pouco de medo de ser tudo fruto de sua mente fértil. Não sabia o que fazia Blaise gostar dela. Suspirou sonhadoramente e foi pra sua cama. Dormiu em poucos segundos.

**\- Continua... –**

* * *

**N/A: **O próximo capítulo já está sendo escrito, então não devo demorar a posta-lo, não me matem por favor. Espero que vocês gostem do capítulo e que me deixem reviews com opiniões, críticas, sugestões ou dizendo o que quiserem.

**Vamos as reviews: **

**Camilla Black: **Eles são meu segundo casal favorito, espero que tenha gostada desse capítulo. Beijos e até o próximo s2 :*

**Sassah Potter: **Olá! Seja bem vinda!

Ah, que bom, fico muito feliz em ouvir isso, de verdade! Espero não decepcionar. ;)

Obrigada, pelo visto eu fui a única que queria um beijo romântico dos dois. HAHAHAHAHA Eu também achei, por isso que acabei deixando. Eu gosto dessa tensão entre eles. Esse desejo reprimido. HAHAHAHAHA

Obrigada pela review, espero que gosto do capítulo.

Beijos e até o próximo. :*

**Ritha P. B. Potter: **Pode deixar que vai ficar! Que bom que amou!

Fico muito feliz, de verdade, em ler isso. Espero que continue gostando cada vez mais hahahahaha Já vou logo pedir desculpas pela demora, prometo não demorar mais assim. Vou tentar postar mais regularmente, sim, pode deixar.

Então, nesse capítulo eu mostrei um pouco de cada e os próximos também devem ser assim. Mesmo o foco sendo Draco e Ginny, eu também amo Blaise e Luna, então eu devo focar neles em alguns capítulos mais e tals, pode ficar tranquila.

Eu ando pensando em escrever uma Short BL, tenho pensado nisso, mas ainda tô amadurecendo a ideia. ;)

Pode continuar escrevendo reviews grandes, eu amo hahahaha s2

Obrigada pela review, e por todo o acarinho, nos vemos no próximo capítulo. Beijos :*

**FefsMalfoy:** Mais uma leitora nova, adoro leitoras novas! *-*

Seja bem vinda! Fico feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo, espero que goste dos próximos também!

Sim sempre com situações inusitadas. Acho que esse capítulo só confirmou isso não?! HAHAHAHAHA Fico extremamente feliz quando dizem que gostam da minha fic, Obrigada! *-*

Obrigada pela review e pelos elogios. Espero te ver por aqui no próximo capítulo também. Beijos :*

**Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando a fic, vocês são demais, gente! Façam uma autora feliz, deixem reviews! ;)**

**Beijos :***

**Annie B. Malfoy**


End file.
